Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles
by HOBOKAT
Summary: Allison Young was born before Judgement Day, but never got to see the world for what it once was. Instead she grew up in hell where everyday was a fight for survival. John Connor, raises Allison while he grows the Resistance and wages war on Skynet. (Story continues in "No Fate But What We Make")
1. Chapter 1: The Future

**_This is my first attempt at a TSCC Fan Fiction and published story I have ever done. My grammar and punctuation isn't that solid so forgive me on that. Please let me know what you think and don't hold back either, I want to know if I'm not doing well or not!_ _I do plan on making this a continuous story if the feedback is well received but for the time being it will remain a one-shot for now till I decide to update it more._ _I do not own any of the characters in this story except the story itself and a few original characters add to it._**

 **Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles**

 **Chapter 1: The Future**

 _When Judgment Day arrived I was only only three years old. The day a computer system that was designed to protect us from our enemies became our enemy and saw all of humanity as a threat. The computer system was an artificial intelligence (or AI for short) called Skynet. Skynet infected every computer on the planet and used our nuclear weapons to nearly wipe us all out in a single blow. I was lucky enough to survive the nuclear apocalypse when my parents received an anonymous warning that the bombs were to fall within hours._

 _They took me to the nearest fallout shelter where we stayed for a year till the radiation subsided enough for it to be safer to go outside. I was only two then when I saw the ruins of our world, how dark and lifeless it was when I laid my eyes onto the hell I saw before me. My mother and father told me what the world was like during my years growing up, how full of life it was, from sprawling metropolises to vast forests and jungles filled with beauty, color and life. Even though I was born before Judgement day I couldn't really recall any memories from before. I guess I was too young too remember any of it._

 _For the shortest time after the bombs fell we were safe we were able to recollect ourselves and find what we needed to survive. That was the safest we would have for a long time until they appeared... The Machines... The came shortly afterwards, rising from the ruble out of nowhere and began hunting the survivors and killing them merciless._

 _Humanity was nearing the edge of extinction, all seemed lost, but one man appeared out of thin air. He gave the people who lost all hope a chance to survive. This man taught us how to turn the machines into nothing but scrap, he gave everyone hope, some called him a messiah, a prophet, even a god. But to me he was like my father, his name is John Connor and he was the one who started the resistance and went to war with the machines._

 ** _Downtown Los Angeles, California 2017_**

 ** _(6 years after Judgment Day)_**

 ** _15:57 Hours_**

Two female figures dash through the ruins of what used to be downtown LA, sticking to the shadows. The older looking female leads while the youngest follows closely behind, hiding every time an Aerial HK comes into the area scanning for signs of life before continuing on to the next area. The young woman and the little girl enter an abandoned supermarket that looks mostly unaffected from the bombs, but shows signs of natural decay due to weathering and some debris from nearby buildings surrounding it. Seeing that the inside of the store shows no signs of movement the older woman kneels down to the little girl and says "Ok Allison do you remember the plan?"

Allison nodded and said "Yeah mommy I know, look around for anything that we can use but be very quiet and don't draw attention outside" she stated annoyed.

The woman nodded and smiled at her daughter "Good now go, we meet back here in ten minutes with what we found ok?." with that Allison turned around and quickly but quietly headed down the aisles of the store looking for food or other supplies while her mother did the same.

All Allison found was a two cans of baked beans and an old box of cornflakes that were surprisingly still vacuum sealed. Allison then heard a some boxes falling in the back of the store which made her very nervous but curious, so she started walking towards the sound hoping it was her mother that made that ruckus.

"Mommy?" Allison called out not too loud but in a scared tone. She got closer to the back where she entered the old storage room that would contain all the stores stock but is now empty.

Allison hears more boxes falling but more closer to her than before. She slowly follows the sound to an old broom closed but where she can hear the sound from the other side. Allison then slowly opens the door, very scared to what she might find on the other side. She starts thinking of what could possibly be there, could it be a machine or could there be a human or animal scavenging for food like her and her mother. Allison opens the door to find only a little beagle digging through an old trash bag on the floor trying to find food.

Allison crouched down to try and pet the dog but he quickly backed away from her very scared and timid. She then decides to take one can of beans and opens it with her rusty pocket knife and puts it down in front of her for the dog to eat. The beagle then walked slowly towards the beans in front of Allison and greedily started eating the beans from the can. After he was done eating he was happy and started wagging his tail and started licking Allison's face which she responded with a giggle and started petting him.

The beagle was very malnourished and very dirty, he had an old collar that Allison looked at and tried to pronounce the name with some success. "Smoky?" Allison said.

Smoky barked and wagged his tail faster and started spinning around in circles confirming that is his name. Allison then said "Okay Smoky well I have to go now, if my mommy finds you she will want to eat you."

Smoky then looked at Allison with his puppy dog eyes and starts whimpering. Allison then says "I'm sorry Smoky but I have to go or mommy will be very mad at me." Allison then stands up still looking at Smoky until she hears her mother screaming which snaps Allison back into reality.

Allison then starts running towards the scream emerging from the storage area she was at previously only to find her mother lying on the ground lifeless surrounded by two T-600's equipped with gatling guns on their right arms. Allison looks at her mother's dead body with tears welling up in her eyes and says "mommy…"

Both T-600's quickly jolt their heads in the direction of the sound and see a little girl standing in front of them and starts scanning her.

 **: SCANNING…**

 **: ANALYZING…**

 **: ACTION…**

 **: TERMINATE**

Both T-600's raise their guns towards Allison ready to fire. Allison stands there in shock and closes her eyes waiting for the final blow that will take her life just like her mother.

Just then out of nowhere a grenade lands in between the two terminators, blowing up and sending both flying in opposite directions. A mysterious man appears behind Allison, grabbing her and taking her to cover to avoid the flying shrapnel from the grenade explosion. Allison sees the man who saved her and smiles and hugs him with tears running down her face. The man breaks off the short embrace and looks into her doe brown eyes while she looks into his green eyes. The man asks "What's your name?"

She smiles still with tears running from her face and says "My name is Allison." the mysterious man smiles

"My name is John Connor" he says smiling at her while she does the same. Just then both terminators get back up after running diagnostics and rebooting. John then looks at them and then back at the girl in front of him and says "Allison, come with me if you want to live!"

 ** _Author's Note: This was very fun to write and I hope it gets positive reviews so I can continue the story and hopefully lead into the events of season 1 of TSCC but add my own interesting twist to make it feel like terminator but also give it a uniqueness to it as well!_**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

**Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles**

 **Chapter 2: A New Life**

 ** _Los Angeles, 2017_**

 ** _(6 years after Judgment Day):_**

John Connor runs through the underground tunnels holding Allison in his arms trying to escape the area before an Aerial HK and/or a squadron of T-600's come to investigate the sound. After miles of running through the tunnels John decides that it's safe for now and stops to take a break. He kneels to put Allison down so he can look through his bag, John pulls out a water canteen and a protein bar and then hands them to Allison.

"Here you should eat something, you'll need your strength if we are to get out of here." Allison reluctantly takes the protein bar and takes a bite of it not feeling too hungry after watching what happened to her mother.

"Was that your mother back there?" John asks Allison. She nodded at him still too shocked and sad to speak. "I'm sorry l… I have lost people I loved as well… I understand what you're going through" John says apologetically.

"I m...miss her" Allison says whimpering with more tears rolling down her face, unable to control her emotions she hugs John tightly around his chest and sobs quietly while he strokes her hair trying to calm her down. After a moment Allison stops crying and looks up at John and says "thank you for saving me… I just wish you could have saved mommy too" John looks at her and is about to open his mouth when he is interrupted by mechanical noises echoing through the tunnel.

They both quickly turn their heads to the one end of the tunnel, then look back at each other. "We have to go now!" John says to Allison getting up from his kneeling position. "Can you keep up Allie?" Allison nods and takes John's hand, then they both quickly but quietly run through the tunnel trying to escape the sounds of a possible terminator pursuing them.

 ** _1 hour later:_**

After an hour of jogging through the tunnels, both John and Allison make it to an abandoned underground subway station where dozens of tunnel rats can be seen huddled near small makeshift campfires trying to keep warm. John looks at the scared Allison and says "Keep your distance from them, they can be very unpredictable" Allison nods at John and gives him a slight smile. they start maneuvering through the small through the subway, doing their best to avoid the tunnel rats hidden in the shadowy corners, while some are within the middle huddled in front of barrels with fire inside. John and Allison almost make it to the exit when Allie accidentally bumps into an older yet big looking tunnel rat. "Hey little girl, are you lost?" The tunnel rat grins at Allison with his rotting teeth showing.

Allison grips John's hand tighter, which he responds by looking at Allison then at the tunnel rat and says "Don't you got something better to do?" John says with anger building up.

The tunnel rat gives John and Allison a disgusted look but turns to leave and find his friends. John looks at Allison "Are you ok?" she nods at him "Good, I told you they can be very unpredictable so stay close to me and they won't hurt you alright?" As John turns his glance from Allison, but sees that both him and her are being surrounded by the tougher looking tunnel rats and the same one who he just confronted.

Well shit… what do these guys want? They must want her, Allison. They want to use her as some kind of sextoy or worse, John thinks to himself. He knows what people are capable of, He has heard a lot of gruesome things that they would do to little boys and girls like Allison, ranging from rape to even cannibalism.

"Look we don't want any trouble, we just need to get through so if you will just please…" John says until the same guy he confronted cuts him off.

"You must not understand the situation you are currently in fella" the tunnel ran says grinning at John, "We only want the girl…" the tunnel rat stares at Allison then back at John then continues. "Give her to us and we will be happy to let ya on your way."

"And... what if I don't want to give her to you?" John says in an angry yet defeated tone knowing that he is heavily outmatched and outnumbered. John knows that if he attempts to reach for his handgun, the tunnel rats will most likely react much faster than himself and that could cause unnecessary harm to him and Allison.

"Well… if ya don't agree..." the tunnel rat says while pulling out a pocket knife from his pants pocket while the others do the same. "We will just kill you and take her anyway." the tunnel rat says while giving John his disgusting toothless grin yet again.

John's blood boils with so much anger, thinking of what these tunnel rats will do to Allison if they get their hands on her. He wouldn't let that happen to her, he needed a plan a good one... in a quick couple of seconds of thinking and taking in his surroundings he comes up with a risky plan that he is going to have to try if he us going to save Allie. John turns to the tunnel rat and asks "Can I at least say goodbye to her?" John says in a sad but convincing tone to the tunnel rat.

"Sure thang, just make it quick or I'll kill ya!" the tunnel rat says annoyed but believing he has won this battle.

John kneels down to face Allison, seeing her with more tears streaming from her face with the look of betrayal written on her as well. "Goodbye honey… these… these men are gonna take care of you now ok? So be strong for daddy alright?" John says in his sad but convincing tone yet again, but also giving her a wink that only she would notice. Allison quickly embraces John very tightly when John whispers in her ear, "When I stand up... and look away from you… i'm going to give you the signal and I want you to run and hide until I come find you ok?"

Allison then releases her embrace from John and nods at him with tears still running down her face. John stands up and turns away from Allison and walks closer to the tunnel rat until he stops within inches of his face. "RUN ALLISON!" John shouts at her which she quickly does running between two of the tunnel rats and disappears in the darkness.

Before the leader could react, John quickly grabs his SIG P226 from his thigh holster and fires two rounds into the leader's chest, puncturing his lungs and giving him a slow painful death. John then turns around and aims at the other tunnel rats with anger in his eyes, ready to shoot any poor bastard that decides to trying and take him on. The tunnel rats look at their leader that is now currently laying in a pool of his own blood dead, after one of the fired bullets punctured his heart. They look at their leader in shock and fear when they look at the man aiming his weapon at them. All the tunnel rats drop their weapons and start backing away from John and then run away from him cowardly.

Typical… John thought to himself and chuckled a bit, you kill the leader and then they all retreat. John lowers his gun and walks around the now deserted subway tunnel in search of Allison. "Allison!" John whispers loud enough to be heard in the tunnel, not wanting machines to hear him. "Allison!" he calls out again waiting for a reply. After two minutes of searching, John begins to think what if one of the tunnel rats grabbed onto her when they fled and kidnapped her! His heart drops at that thought and begins to panic. John then hears sniffling coming from behind a concrete barrier and makes his way towards it. John looks over the barrier to find a scared Allison behind wrapping her little arms around her legs looking up at him in horror. "There you are!" John said in relief and smiles at her but frowns when he sees she is not returning it back. "Allie?... are you ok?" John says worriedly to her.

She looks at him still not moving from her hiding spot and says "You… you killed that… that man" she says with more fear in her face. "W...why did you have to kill him? She then asks.

John looks at her realizing that she was already traumatized enough from seeing her mother end up like that. He feels a giant surge of guilt sore through his mind. "Im… I'm sorry Allie... I was just trying to protect you" John says apologetically "He and his friends wanted to hurt you and I couldn't let that happen." Every Time he looked at her he saw someone… someone very familiar, he recognized those doe brown eyes she had and that mole on her left eyebrow, but he couldn't quite make out how he knew her. John couldn't remember much before Judgement Day after suffering some mental trauma due to him traveling to the future using a TDE. John knew that he went into the future trying to pursue the someone that was really important to him, but a glitch in the TDE sent him only four years into the future when he was supposed to go much farther than that. He saw that Allison was all alone, she had no one else in this hell that they were in, and he was in the same boat as well, he lost his mother when he jumped into the future and knew that she didn't survive.

John quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Allison and said "I promise to look after you Allie… I won't let anybody hurt you." John said to her with determination in his eyes, he saw something in her, not just that she looked familiar but he cared for her. John has been alone for five years now in this world, he was not going to just leave her, he is better than that! he is John Connor! he is the one who is supposed to save humanity from the machines! How could he be this messiah if he couldn't take care of a little girl that needed him now more than ever! and he wasn't going to let any harm come to her, he was now her protector and he would die for her if he had to. John reached his hand out towards her and hoped she would take it.

Allison looks at John and sees the man that put himself in danger to protect her, He already proved it twice now today. He saved her from getting killed and she saw that he really cared… but why? She didn't know who he was nor did he know her, but the way he looked at her, like he knew her his whole life. Allison shakes out of her thoughts and looks at John and smiles while taking his hand. She embraces him once again very tightly with more tears coming from her eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of happiness this time. She was both happy and sad, Allison was happy because she wasn't alone, she was sad because she is still grieving for the loss of her mother.

Both her and John stand there for a for long moment before he decides that it is time for them to leave and breaks off the hug. They both exit the old subway tunnel make it to the outside world seeing the the ruins of Los Angeles. To John it seemed like yesterday he and his mother Sarah were driving down this street... there it is again… those memories... I have tried so hard to remember pre-Judgement Day buy had no success… after two years I just decided to forget about it and focus on surviving in this world, trying to figure out how to start this resistance I'm supposed to lead so I can defeat Skynet and bring peace to this world. But first I need to get her to safety first before I can even come up with a plan to go to war with the machines before it was too late. John turns to Allison and asks "Did you and your mother have a camp not too far from here by any chance?" He asks kinda mentally kicking himself for bringing up the topic of her mother repeatedly. Allison looks at John and nods at him while grabbing his hand and leading him towards the direction of her camp.

 ** _4 hours later:_**

Allison led John to her and her mother's hideout where they have been staying for a couple of weeks now, both enter an old house that was located in what looks like used to be an suburban neighborhood. The house was mostly intact, the only damage there was to the house was the broken windows that were now replaced with plywood and chipped paint coming off the bricks house's exterior. The inside had a couple layers of dust but other than that, the house was in a pretty good shape. To John the house felt very familiar to him, like he had been there before but couldn't think to why it felt that way and just shrugged it off. John has had a lot of familiar occurrences today and just thought fatigue was getting to him.

John finds and sits on one of the dusty couches in the main living room, resting his eyes and enjoying the comfort he had not felt in years. After thirty minutes John gets up off the couch wondering what Allie was up to, curious to where she went. John looks in the second living room to find nobody there, he then makes his way to the kitchen to find it empty as well. "Where could she have gone?" he whispers to himself, "Allie!" John calls out she then responds from upstairs.

"Up here John!" She calls out from one of the rooms. John makes his way to upstairs and down the hall to find Allison in what used to be a nursery playing with old Legos she found.

"So what are you doing?" John asks Allison curiously wondering what she was up to. With her back to him he waits patiently when she tells him to give her a minute.

A few minutes later she turns around and shows him what she made out of the Legos she found. "I made it for you" She says to John with a smile on her face. John returns the smile and walks over to her and sits next to her generously taking her gift from her hands.

"What is it?" he asks curious wanting to know what it was she had made him.

"It's supposed to be a horse" she states matter of factly. "Do you like it?" she then says with worry on her face and voice hoping he doesn't reject her gift.

John looks at Allison and says "Do I like it?" She gives him a nod and then he continues, "No I don't like it…" he says to her "I love it… thank you Allie" he said and embraces her for a short period of time and gives her a kiss on top of her head.

John then gets up and heads to the doorway with the Lego horse still in his left hand. He turns around and says to Allison "It's getting late, we should get some sleep… it's been a long day." With that John turns around only for him to stop once again at the sound of Allison's Voice.

"Thank you for saving me today John." She says with a smile on her face. John turns around and and returns the smile to her.

"Your welcome Allison… Goodnight." John says and turns back around and heads out the door. " Don't stay up too late either ok?"

"Ok dad" Allison says sarcastically. John let's out a laugh from across the hall while she let's out a giggle. Allison then gets up off of the floor and lays on top of the bed in the nursery to go to sleep. She starts reflecting on the events that occurred today, she lost her mother to the damn machines just like her father not too long before that. She would miss her mother but she couldn't grieve at her death forever, she would have to move on, she had to keep going for her parents… for mom… for dad… for John. With that Allison closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, ready for what the future holds in store for her.

 ** _Author's note: This chapter mainly focused on John's outlook on everything while he takes care of Allison. If there is any confusion to why John recognized Allison, the reason is because this John is from the main TSCC timeline but a glitch in the TDE that him and Catherine Weaver used thrusted him into 2012 instead of 2027 like in the show when he went after Cameron. (I will cover more of John's back story later to shed more light on the topic) The next chapter will advance 3 years into the future where we will see John starting the resistance with Allison by his side._**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**

 ** _UPDATE: instead of 3 years, the story will advance 5 years into the future instead._**


	3. Chapter 3: Scouting Mission

**Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles**

 **Chapter 3: Scouting Mission**

 ** _Los Angeles,_** ** _2022_**

 ** _11_** ** _years after Judgment Day):_**

 ** _21:45 hours_**

 _An Aerial HK flies over the ruins of Los Angeles. The HK stops dead in its tracks when the sounds of an explosion appears on its sensors one mile from it initial location. The HK turns around and starts making its way to the location to investigate the mysterious explosion. After five minutes, the HK arrives at the front of the destroyed school and starts focusing its scan on the smoke cloud appearing in the west side of the building. The HK hovers and flies around the perimeter of the high school one last time before finally seeing movement come up on its sensors._

 **:SCANNING…**

 **:IDENTIFICATION…**

 **:UNKNOWN…**

 **:ANALYZING…**

 **:THREAT LEVEL… MODERATE**

 **:ACTION...**

 **:TERMINATE**

 _The HK hovers over the three humans and bathes them in its bright searchlight. The three humans stand still within the bright light the Aerial terminator has focused on them. The Aerial then trains its plasma cannon at its targets, takes aim, and fires its super heated plasma rounds engulfing the front parking lot in a large ball of white and blue fire causing a bigger explosion to erupt into the sky gathering the attention of every machine in the area._

 ** _2 hours ago:_**

 ** _19:02 hours_**

 _"So… why are we scouting this place?" The young man asks his younger female companion. Both the young man and female stay hidden underneath a concrete slab across the area they are scouting from a safe distance. "What do we need from here? Books, Pencils? Because I'm pretty sure we can't fight a T-700 with or even a T-1 with a tiny wooden stick." The young man says sarcastically to the female next to him while looking through a pair of binoculars._

 _"We are scouting the area because John said that the science wing still has some computer equipment and chemicals we can use for making explosives Derek."_ _The female says to him annoyed._

 _"Didn't know John liked his little science experiments that much to send us here." Derek says to the girl next to him. "Still think we should be looking for food and weapons instead of stupid school supplies Allie."_

 _Allison looks up from her binoculars to Derek with a pissed off look and says "Well if you want to explain to John why we came back empty handed, I suggest you quit your whining and focus on the mission!" she whispers to Derek._

 _Derek and Allison stay under the concrete slab, waiting as a Centaur tank and a squadron of twelve T-700's follow along searching the perimeter for threats. When the Centaur and the 700's turn the corner heading down the next street, a few minutes pass until both Derek and Allison leave their hiding spot and start quietly heading towards the inside of the old school's entrance._ _"So how long till Kyle gets here?" Allison asks Derek as he picks the lock of one of the doors trying to open it without making too much noise. "If John is right about this place being full of supplies, we are gonna need more help."_

 _"Relax Allie he'll be here just be patient." Derek says successfully opening the door. "Plus if I know one thing about my brother… is that he never disappoints you." He says proudly getting up from his kneeling position and swings his bag back over his shoulder. He enters the building with Allison closely following behind._

 _They both look down the dark empty hall filled and see nothing but scattered paper layered with dust and lockers that are rusted shut. "Ok so where's the science wing?" Derek looks and whispers to Allison._

 _"John told me it was west of the school so I guess we head there, and look in that area until we find it" Allison states to Derek with her being just as confused._

 _"Alright, the sooner we find Kyle and get this stuff… Derek was about to say until he was interrupted by footsteps come from behind them down the hallway. Both Derek and Allison quickly Jolt their bodies to the sound and raise their rifles towards the possible threat ready to fire only to find Kyle!_

 _Both Derek and Allison lower their guns in relief only for Derek to say "What the hell Kyle!" He says with anger. "We could of shot you, you idiot!"_

 _"Well let's be glad it didn't happen that way" Kyle says with a mischievous smile of his face, lowering his arms from surrendering position. "So where's this science class we are supposed to be at?" he asks both Derek and Allison._

 _"It's on the west side, across the school." Allison repeats to Kyle of what she said to Derek. "We better get moving before it gets dark, so move your asses!" She tells both of the Reese brothers in a commanding tone._

 _The three maneuver through the remains of the old high school hallways trying to locate what they came here for. Funny this used to be a place of learning, a place where the only danger you were in, was if one of the popular kids had beef with you, and would be looking for a fight... Too bad I'll never get to experience that kinda thing, Allison thought to herself. Trying to decide what outfit you wanted to wear on what day… finding out if the cute guy in your class liked you or not… But it wasn't like that anymore. It was now a fight for survival everyday compared to then. That system of life ended when Skynet went online, and sought to wipe humanity off the face of the earth, like swatting a fly that was too annoying and had to be dealt with._

 _After much walking, and hiding to avoid HK's patrolling above over the school, both Reese brothers and Allison make it to the west side of the school into the science wing. All three enter the science classroom that John had told them about and they get to work, doing what they do best. Kyle takes the back of the classroom, picking up anything of value, plus the chemicals that were located on a tall shelf and begins putting the the chemicals that will have much better use than a stupid presentation. Derek takes the far right in the middle of the room searching the computers that had a tarp around them keeping em from being damaged too much. Derek takes any computer monitor and console that wasn't too damaged and puts them in the giant duffel bag that Kyle supplied him with. Last but not least was Allison, she was to watch the door making sure any terminator that decided to patrol the schools interior wouldn't surprise them when they were most vulnerable._

 _Allison stands at the doorway armed with her OTs-12 assault rifle loaded with armour piercing rounds. The weapon was a little too big for Allison, but she was tough, she could easily handle the Russian assault rifle. She knew the rifle as well as we do breathing or blinking, she was taught by John to assemble and disassemble the rifle for cleaning like his mother used to have him do. She knows every rod and lever inside rifle and it was her most trusted weapon when the ammo was available for it._

 _Allison turns to both Kyle and Derek "Hurry up guys we need to get out of here" She tells both Reese brothers with a hint of uneasiness in her voice._

 _"Are you alright Allie?" Kyle calls out across from the back of the room and makes his way over to her. "Is something wrong?" he then asks her._

 _"Yeah I'm fine… I just have a bad feeling about this place that's all" Allison says to Kyle with signs of concern on her face._

 _"Alright we'll go, let me just grab my bag ok?" Kyle asks Allison and responds to him with a nod. "You ready to go Derek?" Kyle asks his older brother which he replies with with the same action as Allison._

 _Kyle walks over to the back of the room to retrieve his duffel bag while Derek finishes up grabbing some hard drives from the damaged computers. Allison then turns on her heels, checking left and right down the dark hallways making sure the coast is clear before they head out. Just then Allison hears footsteps coming from the left side at the far end making their way closer to the three teenagers._ _"Guys somebody's coming!" Allison whispers loudly to Both Derek and Kyle._

 _"Man or machine?" Derek asks Allison and she responds by shaking her head. "Can you tell at all?" he then asks and she responds again by shaking her head._

 _"I don't know for sure" Allison says in a whisper "I can't tell from over here" she then says._

 _"Well what the hell do we do then? We just can't stay here" Kyle then speaks up. "We need to be sure… we should see if whoever it is, is friendly."_

 _Derek looks at Allison and says "I agree with Kyle, we can't stay here… If it is a machine, we all know it will eventually find us" Derek says then turns his attention back to Kyle. "But what I don't agree on is risking our lives because we got too curious." he then says in an opinionated tone._

 _"Well John always says we need more muscle around back at camp" Kyle argues back at his brother. "If it is a human that is out there" Kyle then says pointing towards the door "Then we should give whoever this is a test, just until we can get a better look at him or her and know for sure."_

 _"Kyle has a good point Derek" Allison says to Derek siding with Kyle statement. "All of us need to stick together if we are going to survive." She then says. "Even if it means risking our lives to make sure that a person may be out there."_

 _"Fine" Derek says in an angry and defeated tone. "But if we do this, we do it my way got it?" He then says to Both Allison and Kyle which they respond with a nod. "Good now there is definitely one way to tell for sure if it is a machine."_

 _"You mean besides the glowing eyes and metal skeleton?" Kyle says in a sarcastic tone._

 _Derek looks at Kyle with his angry annoyed look and continues. "What I meant to say is that we are going to need someone to be bait" still looking at Kyle then to Allison and continues, "The good news is if it is a person that is out there then the person who is baiting him or her should be fine."_

 _"And... what if it turns out to be a machine?" Kyle asks already knowing the answer._

 _"Well let's just say you better pray that you'll die a quick painless death." Derek then says to his little brother._

 _Kyle Swallows nervously, forming a lump in his throat. "Ok so who's gonna be the bait?" he then asks his brother. Both Allison and Derek look at him with a smile and then he realizes why they are looking at him. "No way! I'm not risking my life!" Kyle says in a loud whisper trying to defend himself._

 _"Hey you're the one who came up with the idea" Derek says to Kyle pointing his finger at his chest. "So stop your whining and get out there!" Derek then tells his younger brother._

 _"God I hate you guys so much" Kyle whispers to himself while all three of them walk out of the old classroom._

 _Allison, Derek and Kyle get into position in the hallway with Kyle being the bait, while both Allison and Derek take cover behind the lockers opposite of eachother. Kyle makes his way down the hallway with his hands up in the air acting as if he were surrendering. "Hello?" Kyle call out with his voice echoing down the hall. "Is anybody here?"_ _Down the hall the mysterious figure stops dead still and turns around to see Kyle slowly walking over towards him._

 **:SCANNING...**

 **:THREAT LEVEL… LOW**

 **:ANALYZING…**

 **: MISSION OBJECTIVE… NONE**

 **:ACTION…**

 **:ACTIVATE INFILTRATOR MODE...**

 **:ACTION...**

 **:TERMINATE**

 _The mysterious terminator walks towards Kyle and says "Is there anybody else here?" the terminator says getting closer to Kyle. "My group has wounded… they need help." the terminator says in its monotone voice._

 _"yeah, where is your group? me and my friends were looking for supplies here and we managed to find a medkit" Kyle says to the terminator still oblivious to what the man actually is._

 _"Excellent!" The terminator says to Kyle using its infiltrator voice. "Where are your friends at?"_

 _Kyle looks at the man with a grin, and turns on his heels to give his friends the all clear. "Guys! He's a friendly you can come out now!" Kyle calls out to Derek and Allison._

 _Both Allison and Derek come up from behind the lockers, still having their rifles trained on the mysterious man and not taking their eyes off him._ _"He says he has wounded in his group… I figure we should help" Kyle says to Both Allison and Derek not taking his eyes off the man either._

 _Just as Allison appears from the shadows and into the light illuminating from the ceiling, the terminator turns his attention to Allison and runs a quick scan on her._

 **:SCANNING…**

 **:IDENTIFICATION…**

 **:INFILTRATOR MODEL TOK-715…**

 **:IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED... CAMERON PHILLIPS...**

 **:THREAT LEVEL… MODERATE/HIGH**

 **:ACTION…**

 **:TERMINATE**

 _The terminator takes its hidden shotgun from the back of its coat and raises the weapon towards Allison ready to fire. Before the terminator could pull the trigger, Derek runs towards it tackling it to the ground. Giving both Allison and Kyle a chance, they both run to cover behind the lockers while the terminator grabs Derek by the throat and hurls him down the hall like a rag doll._

 _The terminator grabs his shotgun from the ground and starts to continue firing on Allison's location. Seeing his brother down the hall Kyle realizes that he just got everyone killed by this insane man. He sees the man concentrating fire on Allison, so Kyle grabs his M9 Beretta out of his thigh holster and fires five shots into the man's face, only to stop and look at the man in shock when he sees metal underneath the skin._

 _"METAL!" Kyle screams at the top of his lungs. The terminator glances at Kyle with a menacing look before continuing it's fire on Allison._

 _Derek looks down the hallway with his vision blurry from landing on his head, trying to figure out how a man could throw him like he was nothing. Luckily Derek's vision came back just in time to see his brother Kyle fire five shots into the man's face and seeing nothing but metal under the skin and hears him shout._

 _Derek quickly ruffles through his bag to find something he had been saving for an occasion such as this and pulls out a homemade pipe bomb._

 _Derek looks and sees Kyles duffel bag full of chemicals right underneath the terminator. He takes this opportunity and lights the bombs fuse, and hurls it at the terminator with it landing next to the bag. "GET TO COVER!" Derek then yells out to both Allison and his brother, which they do just in time before the bomb explodes._

 **KA BOOM!**

 _The pipe bomb explodes with the bag of chemicals making the explosion more bigger and more deadly. The terminator goes up in flames smouldering and lying on the ground with its legs and right arm being blown off from the initial blast._

 _Allison and Derek both were the first to recover from the explosion and make their way to the downed terminator. "Nothing but scrap." Derek says with a smirk on his face while he stands next to Allison. Derek picks up the terminators shotgun and finds one shell in the chamber and aims it at the terminators right eye ready to fire until Allison puts a hand on the shotgun and slowly lowers it. "What are you doing?" Derek asks Allison confused._

 _She looks at him and says "I need to know something" Which he reluctantly nods and lets her continue what she intends to do. Allison looks at the terminator "What is your mission?" she asks the downed terminator._

 _The terminator looks at her confused but replies in its monotone voice "To terminate John Connor, leader of the Resistance."_

 _Allison looks at the terminator knowing that the resistance is still barely being formed. How could this terminator know that he is the leader? Allison then decided to continue her interrogation "What model are you?"_

 _The terminator looks at her again with the same look, still wondering why she is asking all these questions but decides to answer them anyway. "T series 888, model 101" the terminator states matter of factly._

 _WHAT?! Skynet barely came out with the 700 series a couple of years ago! How could they have already come out with an entirely new series? This one was entirely different… It had what looked like actual skin on it but how is that possible?_

 _Allison then has another question in her mind… why did the terminator only fire at her? Why didn't it fire at Derek or Kyle? They were within easy reach but it chose to only fire at me. "Why we're you only shooting at me?" Allison then asks the terminator._

 _"You were the highest possible threat." the terminator states yet again in his monotone voice._

 _"Why was I the highest possible threat? I couldn't even get a shot off at you, let alone cause you harm" Allison then says to the terminator._

 _The terminator looks at Allison and says "You are my secondary mission… you are like me which makes you a higher threat" the terminator says while staring at her._

 _What does he mean I'm like him?! Why am I his secondary mission? "W-what is your secondary mission?" she asks already knowing the answer, but needs to know what this machine's intentions are._

 _"To terminate TOK-715 infiltrator model known as Cameron Phillips..." the terminator says still staring at her then continues "Second in command of the Resistance and bodyguard to John Connor… Which is you."_

 _Allison stares at the terminator in shock. Why did it just compare me to this terminator named Cameron Phillips? Who was this machine? apparently this terminator recognized me as it, but why?_

 _"I'M NOT A MACHINE!" Allison yells out at the terminator, "I'M HUMAN! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THIS OTHER MACHINE YOU CALL CAMERON IS! Allison screams out letting her emotions get the best of her with tears streaming down her face._

 _The terminator decides to scan Allison a second time to confirm her statement. And sees that the this girl is in fact human._ _"You're telling the truth" the terminator says to Allison and looks away from her. "I failed my mission..."_

 _"Good! you piece of useless scrap!" Allison continues to shout at the machine knowing it won't hurt the terminator but deciding to unleash her emotions at the machine making her feel somewhat better._

 _Derek sees the pain this machine is causing Allison, so he raises the shotgun once again to the terminators right eye and fires off a blast, effectively destroying it's chip in the process ending the terminators life... if it had one._

 _Allison looks up at Derek with shock and anger. She then launches her right fist into his face, knocking him very quickly onto the ground. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Allison says shouting at Derek. "I WASN'T DONE ASKING IT THE QUESTIONS I HAD!" Allison says with pure rage in her voice._

 _Derek sees Allison and how broken and confused she now is after the conversation with the metal. "Allie… I'm sorry… I-I just didn't want to see you hurting anymore." he says apologetically to her._

 _"You don't get to do that Derek! I need to know… I want to know who this Cameron… this machine is, and why that terminator right there" she says pointing at the destroyed machine and continues, "even compared me to it!" Allison says with anger and sadness in her voice._

 _Derek gets up off of the ground and stands before Allison and looks at her "You're right… it wasn't my call… I had no right to do that… I'm really sorry Allie…" Derek says to her hoping she will at least somewhat forgive him._

 _Allison quickly embraces Derek and gives him a tight hug, attempting to squeeze the air out of him and begins crying into his chest._ _"I forgive you..." She then says to Derek after a moment raising her head from his chest to look at him, still hugging him very tightly._

 _"Did we win?" Kyle asks while getting up from behind the lockers still disoriented from the explosion. Both Allison and Derek look at Kyle with relief and and happiness that he is okay._

 _"Kyle!" Allison screams out in joy, happy that he is alive and makes him join the now formed group hug._

 _"What did I miss?" Kyle then says suddenly surprised by Allison's sudden happiness. Kyle looks at his brother as Derek let's out a chuckle._

 _"You missed quite a bit little brother" Derek then says to Kyle which confused him even more. "Let's get the hell out of here before more metal shows up."_

 _With that Allison, Derek and Kyle walk down the hallway and quickly exit the school as the sky gets noticeably dark. "We aren't gonna make it very far in the dark with all these HK's around." Allison says to Both Derek and Kyle which they both nod in agreement. "We should find somewhere safe and setup camp for tonight."_

 _"Then head back to base in the morning" Kyle says agreeing to Allison's statement. They all walk into the darkness of the wasteland before them. And start walking off campus._

 _Out of nowhere, all three are surrounded by a blinding bright white light and stop dead in their tracks trying to make out what is over them. An HK is revealed and hovers over the three and starts to preform a scan on them._

 **:SCANNING…**

 **:IDENTIFICATION…**

 **:UNKNOWN…**

 **:ANALYZING…**

 **:THREAT LEVEL… MODERATE**

 **:ACTION...**

 **:TERMINATE**

 _"HK!" Derek shouts out. He knows that they aren't going to survive the pursuing Hunter killer. Derek looks at his brother and the girl that he sees as his sister and comes up with a decision. He quickly pushes both Allison and Kyle out of the HK's line of fire allowing them to run to cover._

 _Both Kyle and Allison look at Derek from behind cover. "COME ON DEREK!" Kyle shouts at his brother._

 _"Goodbye…" Derek says with a tear trailing down his face. Knowing that his brother and sister are safe he let's out a faint smirk from his face and closes his eyes knowing what comes next._ _The HK aims its plasma cannon at Derek and fires its super heated rounds consuming Derek in white and blue flames. Both Kyle and Allison look at the where Derek once was but now just a crater erupting with fire. Both stare at the crater in horror and shock and their eyes widen._

 **"DEREK!"**

 ** _Author's Note: Some twist huh? A T-888 comes out of nowhere, and sees Allison as Cameron, and attempts to terminate her. What the T-888 told Allison will be explained more next chapter so don't worry about me just forgetting to flesh it out more. decided to put my own twist in here by having Derek sacrifice himself to save both Allison And Kyle. But this isn't the last time we will see Derek, so those of you who are fans of his character don't worry he'll be back!_**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**

 ** _UPDATE: I altered the dates of the story in the previous chapters to close off plot holes that I unintentionally made._**


	4. Chapter 4: Remember

**Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles**

 **Chapter 4: Remember**

 ** _Downtown Los Angeles, 2008_**

 ** _(Zeira Corp basement)_**

 _John Connor, his mother Sarah Connor, Catherine Weaver, and James Ellison rush down the stairwell inside Zeira Corp after an experimental kaliba HK Aerial drone crashed into Weaver's office, forcing to herself to reveal that she is in fact a terminator._

 _"The basement" Catherine Weaver calls out to John and Sarah, bringing them to a stop to look at her, allowing her to catch up with them. "Mr Ellison" she says while passing him heading closer to Sarah and John. "John Henry…" she then says before getting interrupted by Sarah._

" _We need to get out! They're trying to kill my son." Sarah says to Weaver in a pleading tone._

 _"No they are trying to kill my son… just like you are" Catherine Weaver says in her monotone voice while looking Sarah Connor straight in the eyes._

 _Sarah gives Weaver the same look "I'm sure she's done it." she says to her in an angry tone. Sarah and John came to Zeira Corp with the intention of destroying this John Henry, because they believe it is to become Skynet._

 _"You better hope not" Weaver says with her Scottish accent and monotone terminator voice. "Your John may save the world… but he can't do it without mine" she then continues._

 _Catherine passed both John and Sarah and takes the lead down the stairwell with them following close behind. They all exit the the emergency stairwell and head down the halls of Zeira Corps's basement._

 _They continue down the hall to find a guard lying on the ground unconscious, They pass the guard, not even paying attention to his well being. With Weaver still leading, John quickly passes her quickly running to the large metal door and opens it._

 _John barges into the room they expected to find John Henry in only to find Camerons lifeless body in a chair with her head looking unto the ground._

 _John rushes to Cameron and searches her scalp, only find that her chip missing from her CPU port. "Her chip It's gone!" he says as everybody enters and looks at him. John looks down and sees that there is a bloody knife on the table and starts to panic knowing what happened here. "Where is he? Th-the John Henry!?" he says with anger and panic in his voice and starts trailing around back and forth and continues "He took her chip where did he go?!"_

 _As a brief silence lies in the air Catherine Weaver walks closer to Cameron's body and examines it from a safe distance not wanting to agitate John. She then comes up with a conclusion to what happened here. "He didn't take the chip… she gave it to him" She states matter of factly while walking towards the computer servers._

 _Sarah looks at his son, seeing the panic in his eyes, the way he reacted when he saw Cameron's body lie there lifeless… an empty shell that is nothing now but scrap. Sarah glances at the monitor behind Cameron and what she sees shocks her. "John" she says pointing her head towards the monitor._

 _John looks behind him and sees the monitor with the words repeating in an infinite loop._

 ** _I'M SORRY JOHN_**

 ** _I'M SORRY JOHN_**

 ** _I'M SORRY JOHN_**

 ** _I'M SORRY JOHN_**

 ** _I'M SORRY JOHN_**

 _John looks at the monitor in shock at what he sees then looks around the room trying to calm himself down a bit but not succeeding much. "Where is he?" John says while looking back at Catherine Weaver._

 _Weaver stands at the towers of computer servers that used to house John Henry and starts typing into a computer console on the wall. "Not where…" She says while still typing into the computer then looks at them "When."_

 _"What?" Ellison says with confusion in his voice "What do you mean when?"_

 _Sarah takes another glance at the small box that contains some computer servers, she then sees something very familiar. The three dots she had been hunting for months, "I know that I've seen it before" she says to her son._

 _John looks at what his mother is looking at and comes up with a realization. He looks back at Sarah, "Is that the turk?" he pauses for a brief moment while walking a little closer to his mother then continuing. "That's Andy Goode's turk" he then says._

 _"Three dots…" Sarah says feeling stupid for not realizing that what she was hunting all along was the turk the whole time. She then looks at Weaver as she walks away from the console on the wall while the room goes dark. "You lying terminator bitch..." she says to Weaver with venom and anger in her voice. "You're building Skynet."_

 _"No" Weaver states with a slight smirk, "I was building something to fight it." she says not taking her eyes off of Sarah. "And I'd watch who's calling who a bitch" she then says in her monotone voice._

 _They both stare at each other for a long moment before Catherine looks at Ellison "Coming James?"_

 _"Coming?" Ellison says with even more confusion in his voice._

 _"After John Henry… our boy" She says to the former agent in her Scottish accent._

 _Ellison looks at the person he thought was Catherine Weaver, but now only seeing a machine that had its own agenda. "He's not my boy… and you, you're not…" he says before getting interrupted by Catherine._

 _"Do you mind picking up savannah then? Gymnastics ends at five thirty" She says to to Ellison knowing he already will._

 _Out of nowhere sparks of lightning start crackling through the room as a countdown timer starts going off._

 _Everybody looks around the room with confusion, seeing the bursts of sparks getting more and more rapid. "John… we can't" Sarah says to her son._

 _"He's got her chip…" John says to his mother while she starts slowly backing away. "He's got her…" John then says quietly with emotion in his voice._

 _A transparent bubble starts forming around John, Catherine Weaver and Cameron's body, with more sparks shooting around the basement._

 _Sarah backs away more and more out of the time bubble, until she is completely out of it, still staring at her son. "Mom?" John says to his mother, wondering what she is doing._

 _"I'll stop it…" Sarah says to her son knowing where he is going. She knows John is going into the future to find his protector, the machine who he really cares about, and doesn't want to lose her like he did Uncle Bob…_

 _John stares at his mother and his mother stares back at him until he, and Catherine disappear with a bright flash of light and leaving nothing but Cameron's body in the same place they found it._

 ** _Los Angeles, 2022 (resistance camp)_**

 ** _07:02 hours:_**

 _John opens his eyes inside his room inside of the newly formed resistance bunker outside of Los Angeles. It's been almost years since he's had a good night's sleep, but he feels guilty about sleeping so well. Last night Allison and her group didn't return from their supply run that 'he' sent them on. John had no choice but to send Allison, he didn't know anyone with better skills for the job than her. Hopefully nothing has happened and she makes it back safe he thought to himself. John puts on his coat and walks out of his room and down the hall to the command center where he would monitor the base daily. Checking the bunkers stock on food and ammo. And recruiting every person possible to join the resistance and fight with him against the machines._

 _"General!" The man guarding the entrance says while saluting to John._

 _"At ease soldier" the guard relaxes his arm and continues his duties. John enters the command center and war planning room. The had a large table in the middle with a light illuminating above. The far end of the room had outdated computer equipment that is used to monitor the bunker using security cameras and also for monitoring Skynet activities in the area._

 _John takes a seat at one of the monitors and starts going over the footage of machines activities in the area. Most were the same, most of the terminators do the same thing over and over again. Enter the the area, search for threats, exit out of the area. It was so common that each of John's computer nerds even make bets if a machine does something different. John is pushed out of his thoughts when one of his guards comes into the room._

 _"General Connor!" the man says again with him also saluting again as well._

 _"Yes?" John says not particularly interested in much at the moment._

 _"Sir… Miss Young has returned from her supply run." The guard then continues. "She is in the infirmary." The guard says in a monotone voice very similar to a terminator._

 _John quickly gets up off of his chair and rushes out of the room but stops at the doorway. "Oh I forgot at ease soldier." John says last second before leaving the doorway and into the hall. A few minutes of walking later, John makes his way to the bunkers infirmary and sees his daughter sitting next to Kyle Reese._

 _Allison sits on a stretcher next to Kyle but not paying much attention to him. She has her head lowered staring at nothing but the ground thinking of what happened last night. What she witnessed happen to the man she saw as her brother die before her. Kyle elbows her in the ribs getting her attention and cutting her out of her thoughts. She looks up at him in confusion, then and glances slightly to the right and sees John running towards them. Allison quickly gets up off of the the stretcher and rushes to John and embraces him tightly which he happily returns._

 _"I was so worried about you!" John says happily having his daughter in his arms still embracing her with enough force to break her. "Are you ok?" he then asks worriedly when he sees a tear trailing down her face._

 _"Yeah I'm fine" She says looking up at him with a faint smirk on her face._

 _John let's go of Allison and looks around the room seeing that one person is missing. "Where's Derek?" He says looking at Kyle and Allison which they reply by lowering his head in sadness. John's heart sinks finding out that one of his best soldiers is gone._

 _"He… he saved us... " Allison says to John with tears welling up in her eyes again barely suppressing her emotions. "If it weren't for him… we wouldn't be here…" She then says._

 _John looks at Kyle as he gets up and reaches for his duffel bag and angrily tosses it to John. "Here's your damn computer… hope my brother was worth it" Kyle says with venom in his voice as he walks out of the recovery room, slamming the door behind him._

 _John stands there to going over what Kyle had said to him over and over again till Allison breaks him out of his thoughts. "It wasn't your fault John… you couldn't have known that Derek wasn't gonna make it…" She says to him trying to comfort him._

 _"I know… I know, I just can't believe that he is gone… He was a good man." John says to Allison with guilt in his voice as he looks to the floor at the duffel bag._

 _"John?" Allison says after a long moment of silence. "I need to talk to you about something…" She then pauses for a second before continuing. "Something very important."_

 _John looks up at her wondering what she is going to ask him. "Sure Allie, what is it you want to talk to me about?" he says to Allison with curiosity._

 _"Not here… can we talk about it somewhere more private?" John nods in agreement and leads Allison out of the room, down the hall and into their quarters while he shuts the door behind him._

 _"Ok we are alone... what did you want to talk to me about?" John asks her still curious and confused._

 _"Yesterday when me, Kyle, and Derek were getting the supplies from the school you requested… we came a across a terminator." She says with sadness in her voice remembering her whole conversation with the unknown terminator._

 _"Ok so?" John says not really getting the point. "Was it what killed Derek?" Allison responds by shaking her head._

 _"No a hunter killer killed him…" She says to John then continues. "this terminator was very different from any we have ever encountered… it had actual skin on it!" She says raising her voice. "It said it was a T-888 model or something but we all know that the 700's are supposed to be the newest models Skynet has to date!"_

 _"T-888?" John asks Allison and she responds to him by giving him a nod. "SON OF A BITCH!" John yells out slamming his fist into his desk. "It must have been from the past..." He then whispers to himself hoping that Allison didn't hear it, but thanks to her being very close to him she hears what he had said._

 _"John? What do you mean it's from the past?" she asks in a curious and confused tone._

 _John mentally kicks himself for his outburst and hopped that he wouldn't have to explain everything to Allison. Hell he didn't even know it all after what happened to him, arriving into the future and him hitting his head very hard causing him to have amnesia as well as the TDE mentally effecting him._

 _John turns back around to face Allison prepared to tell her the truth, at least the parts he can remember. "Ok Allie take seat this is gonna be one hell of a story…" He says gesturing her to sit in a chair which she does a moment later. John takes his time explaining the events he could remember, from him being destined to fight the machines, sending a man back in time to protect his mom and become his father, and him time jumping four years into the future._

 _Allison sits there trying to process what she had just heard. Even though it wasn't the full story, it was just too much to put together. Time travel? Does it actually exist? Is there actually such a thing as fate? This confused Allison too much so she let it go for now and decided to continue with what she wanted to say._

 _"So you are supposed to become the savior of humanity?" She asks John which he replies with a simple nod. "And you have encountered this type of machine before?" he repeats the same action._

 _"It's a lot to take in I know" John says sympathetically to Allison. "But even with how crazy it all must sound... it's true." he then adds._

 _"I guess that explains everything that the machine told me." Allison says under her breath while deep in thought._

 _"What else did the triple eight tell you?" John asks with his curiosity bringing his attention back._

 _"It told me that it's primary mission was to terminate you, which from what you just told me makes sense why it was after you… but that doesn't explain the other one." She says frustrated._

 _"There was another one?" Allison shakes her head the begins to speak._

 _"It thought I was a terminator… it called me Cameron. it told me that the machine was your bodyguard or something and tried to eliminate me" She says to John but after a long moment of silence of him not responding and staring off into space she frowns. "You know something about this don't you John!?" She says with anger lingering in her voice._

 _John looks at her trying to process all of this just like Allison did with his story. "I-I don't remember Allie… I told you that I couldn't remember much about my past except what I told you…" John says apologetically to his daughter. "I'm sorry I can't help you Allie… you know if I could remember everything I would tell you first before anyone else right?" She gives him a nod then gets up from the chair._

 _"I know John… I just wish I knew what was going on… It's just so frustrating knowing that there might be a terminator out there that's got my face." Allison says with fear and anger. "I'm going to get some rest… all of this talk about time travel and fate is starting to wear me down" she says yawning. "I want to talk more about this later if that's ok with you?"_

 _John gives her a nod "Sure Allie whatever you need, I'm here." With that Allison walks to her side of the bunker sliding her makeshift curtain door that allows her some privacy to the side and closing it allowing her to disappear into her room._

 _John sits in the same chair watching as Allison enters her room to get some rest. He sits there deep in his thoughts reliving the conversation they just had inside of his head. What the hell is wrong with you John Connor?! You just lied to your own daughter and for what? Because you were afraid that she would have judged you for having feelings for a machine that just so happened to looked like her? She has questions right now that I only have the answers for and I just practically told her to piss off! After I found her she was the only reason why my memories started to flood back to me… she is the one who took a broken teenager that was alone in this world and put him back together. She is the reason why I'm still here fighting for our species and why I chose to fight again._

 _John got so wrapped up in his thoughts thinking that with this future being not too different from the ones that I have been told about… could the same thing happen to Allison? Could she suffer the same fate that her alternate self did by Skynet cloning her likeness onto another Cameron? I'm not stupid, I know that Cameron had to have had gotten her appearance from somewhere. Even with how young Allison still is, she resembles Cameron a lot in terms of appearance. If Allison wasn't my daughter, I would have just ignored it. it would have been another sad death that just happened, But that wasn't the case._

 _John then remembers what she had said about fate earlier. Was she supposed to die so that Cameron could be created? So I could send her back to stop myself from getting killed by the terminators sent back to kill me? I couldn't do that… I wouldn't do that… but if I die then humanity is as good as dead without me in any timeline._

 _After minutes pass by of him reflecting on decisions he was always told that he would someday make, he is once again pulled out of his thoughts when the same guard from earlier opens the door and rushes in with fear in his eyes. "General Connor we got an emergency!"_

 _John gets up off his chair "What is it?" John asks the guard confused._

 _"No time to explain sir this is urgent" the guard then says to John, he quickly follows the guard, shutting the door behind him disappearing into the corridors._

 _Meanwhile Allison lays on her bed looking up at the ceiling with tears flowing freely from her face as she tries to get some rest, she is unable to sleep with all the questions she had, but no answers given for them. Allison hears the guard rush in asking for John's help, and both leave allowing her some peace and quiet._

 _Just then a loud violent rumble shakes the entire bunker causing her to fall off her bed unto the cold hard ground. She gets up off the floor and heads for the door Opening it, she looks down the hallway and sees soldiers rushing up and down quickly heading to their posts until she stops one soldiers by blocking him from his direction._

 _"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to step aside!" the soldier say to her annoyed._

 _"What is going on?" Allison asks the soldier completely ignoring his question._

 _The soldier looks at the little girl knowing she won't move until he answers her question do he complies. "Skynet found us… command said that there are at least three dozen 700's aided with some hunter killers… they are trying to get through the base." the soldier says and quickly rushes past her to get to his post._

 _Allison starts heading towards where the soldiers are heading heading only to find the emergency steel entrance closed and locked. Allison puts her ear up the door where she can hear the agonizing screams of soldiers and the sounds of plasma rounds being shared between both man and machine. After a moment it's quiet from the other side and nothing could be heard._

 _Just then the steel on the right of the door dents slightly in the shape of a fist. Allison panics and backs away very quickly from the door only to lose her balance and fall on her back. She stares as a T-700 breaks it's way through the door with ease and ripping it from the door frame and tossing it to the side like it was nothing. Allison quickly gets up and starts running down the hall trying to escape the terminator._

 _The terminator looks at Allison as she quickly gets up and runs away from the 700, sprinting down the corridor away from the machine._

 **:SCANNING…**

 **:THREAT LEVEL… LOW**

 **:ANALYZING…**

 **:ACTION…**

 **:TERMINATE**

 _The terminator raises its first generation plasma rifle and takes aims at Allison who is halfway down the corridor ready to fire until a plasma round hits the back of the terminators head destroying it's chip instantly. The terminator falls to the ground but the shot to its head caused the T-700's trigger finger to twitch slightly, firing its plasma rifle down the hall towards Allison just barely missing her and hitting the wall in front of her._

 _Kyle appears behind the downed terminator and lets out a slight smirk, feeling quite happy with himself for taking down a T-700 so easily. Kyle looks at Allison who is now lying on the ground at the end of the corridor unmoving. Kyle stares at her with his eyes widen and with panic setting in he rushes down the hall to Allison._

 _The plasma bolt hits the wall with such great force that it pushes her backwards and sends her flying into the corner wall turning left into the next corridor. Allison lands on the ground with her vision blurred and a voice echoing down the hall. Unable to move she sees Kyle kneel above her screaming out her name "ALLISON!?" He shouts out to her but she doesn't respond. "ALLISON!? WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP!?" He shouts at the top of his lungs at her again._

 _"K-Kyle?" Allison says to him barely able to get any words out._

 _"It's me Allie I'm here, I'm going to get you to safety… you're gonna be ok" Kyle says with relief in his voice that she is still alive._

 _"My head... r-really hurts." Allison says while raising her hand to touch the back of her head feeling something wet. She then looks at her hand and sees her blood covering her entire hand. The adrenaline wears off and Allison feels the pain from her head start soaring through her making her very dizzy in the process._

 _Allison looks at Kyle one last time before her world fades into darkness._

 ** _Downtown Los Angeles, 2012_**

 ** _(Zeira Corp basement)_**

 _Sparks appear out of nowhere and start flying around the ruins of the Zeira Corp basement, getting more and more violent until a sphere forms in mid air then a bright flash, with the sphere disappearing and throwing a nude male towards the nearest wall knocking him unconscious._

 _Thirteen minutes later at the far end of the tunnel, two males and one female emerge from the darkness quickly running towards the sound._

 _"We really shouldn't be here… the machines could have heard the sound from above." The female says to her male companions._

 _They both look at her and after a moment the darker and older man speaks, "I know but I may know who could have made that sound." he then says._

 _"James no one you know would be down here." The other male says and then continues. "I agree with Alex, we should just leave before metal shows up."_

 _James looks at his partners for a brief moment and decides to ignore them and keep on heading towards the sounds location, With Alex and the other male reluctantly following after him._

 _"This is a death sentence James and you know it." the male says to him with nervousness in his voice._

 _"Will you ever shut the hell up Martin?" James says annoyed._

 _All three enter the old basement checking the perimeter. "So from what I understand you used to work here James?" Alex says with curiosity in her voice but also already knowing almost everything about him._

 _"Yeah I did… didn't really work out though." James says remembering the events from four years ago._

 _"Hey guys!" Martin shouts from the far end of the old basement. "I found someone! Come quick!"_

 _Both Alex and James rush over to Martin and see him kneeling down in front of a naked man looking about sixteen or seventeen years old. James kneels next to Martin while Alex stands guard above the men making sure any threats don't surprise them._

 _James grabs the man's face and moves it towards his to examine it. James let's go of his face and stares at the man with shock and surprise in his face._

 _John?_

 ** _Author's Note: Decided to add flashbacks to finally explain the events before John found Allison. I don't know for sure if it will be an interesting storyline so it will be very short, and will be appearing in small bits in every chapter. The next chapter will focus on the Skynet attack on the base and Allison fighting for her life while having nightmares during her short coma._**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated_**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**_Just another reminder that I have updated the dates within the last four chapters to close off plot holes I made accidentally. So in the story after the events of chapter two, Allison is now fourteen years old instead of her being originally twelve years old. This doesn't effect the story in anyway luckily, just the ages of the characters in the story. That's all for now… So happy reading! :)_**

 **Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles**

 **Chapter 5: Nightmares**

 ** _Los Angeles, 2022 (Resistance camp)_**

 _John Connor hides behind an old delivery truck with three of his men trying to avoid the oncoming fire of the overwhelming T-700 units advancing on their location. "Sir we are badly outnumbered!" one soldier shouts out at John through all the plasma fire._

 _"I know!" John shouts back. "We need to retreat! This is a battle we cannot win" he then says._

 _"Sir with all due respect the wounded or families here, won't be able to leave!" lieutenant Bradley shouts out to John from behind a wall across the delivery truck._

 _The 700's continue to surround John and his soldiers, concentrating their plasma fire on the old delivery truck, and practically melting it down in the process._

 _"We have no choice! if we stay here any longer lieutenant… the resistance will die with us here, right now!" John says still shouting then continues. "We need to gather every able-bodied soldier…" John says before getting interrupted by his walkie talkie on his belt._

 _"Hello?... this is Kyle Reese I need assistance over!" A voice says over the radio._

 _John instantly puts down his rifle and grabs his radio from his belt to respond to Kyle's distress call. "Reese! This John Connor what happened?!" John says shouting into the radio._

 _"John? Oh thank god I thought nobody was gonna answer!" Kyle says in relief then continues. "I have Allison with me… but she's badly injured! I can't find a doctor anywhere and she's starting to bleed out!" he then says._

 _"Where are you at Kyle?!" John asks him over the radio with worry and fear in his voice._

 _"I'm In your and Allie's bunker… I managed to slow the bleeding but you need to hurry! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Kyle then says._

 _John sits there with fear in his eyes, thinking about Allison. Snap out of it John! You're no good to her dead, you need to get to her and fast! "I'm on my way Kyle just hold on." he says then puts the radio down. John looks around the room frantically, trying to come up with a plan on the spot but comes up with a blank until he sees one of his fallen soldiers lying across the room lifeless, with an AT4 rocket launcher next to him. John looks at the weapon and then the machines and finally has an idea._

 _"Bradley! I need you to cover me!" John yells across the room to his lieutenant. "I'm making a run for the AT4!" Bradley nods, agreeing to John's plan and starts concentrating fire at the machines with his MK12, giving John the cover he desperately needs and allowing John the chance to make a run for the rocket launcher in order to execute his plan._

 _John gets up from his position while the machines are distracted by Bradley's gun fire, and makes a run for the launcher, John then falls on his back and slides across the floor until he is near the heavy weapon and grabs it with ease. John then aims down on the iron sight on the launcher and aims at the ceiling of the bunker above the terminator unit and squeezes the trigger with the RPG firing out of the rocket launcher and impacting the ceiling._

 **KA BOOM!**

 _The ceiling above the T-700's collapses from the explosion and onto the machines, crushing them and destroying the entire squadron instantly but trapping every resistance fighter underground with the rubble blocking the only exit._

 ** _Los Angeles, 2022: Resistance Base (Connor living quarters)_**

 ** _2 minutes ago:_**

 _"Where are you at Kyle?!" John asks Kyle over the radio._

 _"I'm in your and Allie's bunker… I managed to slow the bleeding but you need to hurry! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Kyle says while trying to apply pressure to the back of Allison's head and talk on the radio at the same time._

 _There is a long moment of silence before John replies on the radio again. "I'm on my way Kyle just hold on." he puts down the radio and continues to treat Allison's head injury as best as he can._

 _"You're gonna be ok Allie, everything is gonna be fine." Kyle says to her even though she is still unconscious and is unlikely able to hear him and only trying to calm himself. Just then another loud rumble shakes the entire bunker violently, almost knocking Kyle off the bed._

 _"What the hell was that?" Kyle whispers to no one in particular while trying to reposition himself after the violet rumble. "I hope John is alright…" he then says._

 _Allison starts spasming uncontrollably, and violently shaking, she is having a convulsion. Kyle takes immediate notice and holds her down by the shoulders while putting all of his upper body strength, trying to stop the sudden violent movements from injuring her any further. Kyle starts panicking more and more from seeing Allison like this, and is confused as to what he should do, and what he can do._

 ** _Los Angeles, 2022: Resistance Base (Bunker Entrance)_**

 _After one minute of dead silence every survivor coughs inside the bunker with the dust from the fallen rubble filling the air inside. "Is… is everybody alright?" John asks his soldiers while still disoriented from being closer to the initial blast._

 _"Yeah… I'm good" Bradley said between coughs. He then looks around and sees the cave in and continues. "Why the hell did you trap us in here Connor?"_

 _John ignores his lieutenant and gets up from the floor dropping the now empty weapon and hurriedly makes his way past the soldiers and into the corridor With everybody close behind him._

 _"Connor are you gonna answer my damn question? or are you just gonna keep running?! Bradley says loudly to John which makes him stop dead still in the corridor._

 _John turns around after a moment, and walks up to his lieutenant until he is within inches of his face. He then gives him a piercing look that could put fear into even a terminator. "Excuse me lieutenant?" he then asks in a commanding tone. "My daughter is badly injured right now and I did what I did…" John says pointing down the hall, where they all just came from "To buy her some time!"_

 _Bradley just chuckles a bit at John's comment then decides to push him even further. (a stupid move on his part) "So you are putting everybody in this base in danger for a little girl? That's the most stupidest thing you have probably ever... " Just before he could finish his smart ass comment, John launches his right fist into Bradley's jaw quickly knocking him to the ground._

 _"You ever say something like that again!" John says with venom and anger in his voice then continues. "You'll wish you ended up with the metal!" John says to his lieutenant, looking down at him from above._

 _John looks up and turns on his heels, continuing towards his quarters where Kyle told him that he and Allison were located. After walking down the hall John arrives outside his quarters and immediately opens the door revealing Allison lying on the bed with Kyle standing above her with blood covering the sheets of his bed and her violently shaking and spasming._

 _"Thank god you're here!" Kyle shouts out and sighs in relief when seeing John enter. "She's seizuring I don't know what to do!"_

 _John stares at his daughter to scared to move. Yes scared is the word to describe what is going on inside him. No one should ever have to see a loved one go through that, but that's the situation he's in. John immediately scrambles out of his thoughts and quickly rushes to Allison's side to help control the seizure she is having._

 _"What the hell happened!?" John asks Kyle while he holds her down by the shoulders with all of his weight while Kyle pins her arms to her sides trying to control her._

 _"A terminator got through the defenses and made its way down the corridor… it was about to kill Allie till I was able destroy it." Kyle says while struggling to hold her arms in place._

 _John turns his head slightly to his soldiers staring at him quietly with shock at seeing the wounded young girl seizuring violently. "Someone go find a doctor!" John says but notices that none of his soldiers are moving. "NOW!" he then says, shouting at them before they run off like startled deer._

 _"Shit the bleeding is back!" Kyle says with panic once again filling his voice. "What do we do!?" he then says to John hoping he would have an answer._

 _"She might have internal bleeding inside her skull…" John pauses before continuing. "We can't do anything without a doctor… if we try applying more pressure that could cause more bleeding…"_

 _"And what If we don't put pressure on her trying to stop the bleeding?" Kyle asks confused but already knowing the answer._

 _John looks at Kyle for a moment "Same outcome…" he states sadly._

 _Three minutes later, lieutenant Bradley re-enters the room with a woman following close behind him. The woman looks like she's in her mid forties with short blonde hair that's tied up in a ponytail, wearing a pair of old glasses, and is wearing a dirty white and gray striped button up shirt with a Black t shirt underneath._

 _Before Bradley could speak, the woman makes no time and rushes to the opposite side of John and Kyle and examines the back of Allison's head._

 _"Head trauma… this isn't good…" The woman says unenthusiastically with a British accent. She keeps on examining Allison's head until she speaks up "Well there is good news and there bad news." She then says. "Good news is that the force that caused this, didn't do any damage to the brain."_

 _"And the bad news?" Kyle asks the woman fearing the worst for Allison._

 _"She has a slight depressed skull fracture, which is causing internal bleeding in her skull… it's causing pressure to build up which could cause severe brain damage if we don't release it" The woman says to John and Kyle in her British accent._

 _John stares at the woman in shock. "How do we release the pressure?" he says with curiosity and fear._

 _"If I have the right tools, I can make a small incision in her skull that will release the pressure and will allow me to remove the blood clot that has formed underneath the wound" She states matter of factly._

 _John looks at the woman for a long moment. She is the only one that can save Allison. This woman is the only person that can save my daughter… I have to give her that chance if she is going to survive. John then comes up with a decision. "What is it that you need?"_

 _The woman looks up at John with a slight smirk on her face. "I will require a drill if you have one, a scalpel, some latex gloves, some anesthetic, and an oxygen tank with a mask."_

 _"Oxygen tank?" Kyle asks the woman confused._ _"The woman looks at Kyle, seeing he does not understand._

 _"She won't be able to breath while i'm performing surgery on her… How long has she been unconscious?" The woman then asks John with curiosity and confusion._

 _"I don't know maybe about twenty minutes… Why?" Kyle answers the doctor confused._

 _"It appears to be possible that she is showing signs of a coma…" John was about to speak before getting interrupted by the doctor. "I'm not sure how long if that's what you plan on asking me general… it depends on her mental state… luckily we won't need any anesthesia to operate on her as well because of her coma." She says to them both giving them some relief._

 _The woman looks at John and Kyle for a moment before speaking up. "Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna go get the supplies I need to save your daughter general?!" John looks at the woman not needing to be told twice. He gets up and walks away before stopping at the doorway to look at her once again._

 _"I never did get your name miss?..." John says before getting interrupted by her yet again._

 _"Doctor Amy Williams… Now hurry!" The woman says shouting at the general. John then turns on his heels and walks out of the room into the corridor to look for what she needed._

 ** _Palmdale California, 2022: (Allison's dream)_**

 _Allison opens her eyes slowly and lifts her head off the bed and looks around the room she is in. "Where the hell am I?" Allison whispers to herself as she looks around the room confused. The room had a typical design that a teenagers room would have. The room was a light purple that had flower patterns that outlined near the ceiling. There was a desk near the window with a desktop computer on top with a lamp next to it._

 _Allison gets up from her bed landing her feet and feeling a soft rug between her toes. Wow I never felt anything this soft before, Allison thinks to herself. Where am I?... I have never seen this place before nor have I been here… but it feels… familiar? Allison gets cut out of her thoughts when the door to the room opens, revealing a woman with short brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing casual clothing. Allison looks at the woman with surprise in her face seeing someone very familiar._

 _"Mom?" Allison says with shock and confusion. She then runs to the woman and wraps her arms around her giving her a tight embrace. "Y-your alive!" Allison says with happiness while crying into her mom's shoulder._

 _"Allie? Sweetie are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost." Allison's mom says ironically but with concern for her daughter._

 _Allison releases the embrace from her mother and looks up at her. "I-I thought you were dead… I had this awful nightmare where I was in this where machines took over the world."_

 _Allison's mother looks at her with concern again seeing her daughter look like what she saw was real. "Allie… you know I will never leave you." She says hugging her daughter once again._

 _After a long moment Allison's mom releases her embrace and looks at Allison once again. "Get dressed… don't want you to be late for your first day of school right?" Allison's mom says with a grin then walks out of the room closing the door behind her._

 _School? I have never been to school before… the only knowledge I have of it was the nostalgic stories every resistance fighter would tell around the campfires while cooking rat or dog. Was it like the stories they would tell? Only one way to find out she thinks to herself._

 _Allison walks up to her closet and opens it, revealing a mirror on the door. Allison curiously looks at herself in the mirror in surprise at what she sees. She sees that she is wearing plaid red and black pajama pants with a black t-shirt._

 _What mostly shocked Allison about her appearance was she wasn't dirty. "I-Im clean?" She says with surprise. Her hair was no longer dirty and tangled up, except for a major case of bedhead she is clearly showing signs of. Her face was spotless, it had no dirt or grime on it either. "Wow I actually look decent." She says to herself slightly giggling._

 _After five minutes Allison is fully dressed in a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Allison walks out of her room and heads down the hallway until she arrives at the kitchen where she sees her mother standing in front of the kitchen sink washing dishes, and her father sitting at the table reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee next to him._

 _"Morning kiddo! How'd you sleep?" Her father asks not looking up from the paper._

 _"Morning dad… I slept alright I guess" she says to her dad while taking a seat at the chair next to him. Funny she thought, I rarely knew my real father. He died when I was very young. I only have seen John as my father… but why do I feel like I barely know him anymore? Was it really a dream? Judgement day? The machines? I don't know for sure. This world seems all too real for it to even be considered a dream._

 _After six minutes of Allison eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast, her mother turns around and walks away from the sink and up to Allison while grabbing her purse. "Sweetie we need to go, school will start in fifteen minutes" Her mom says to her while Allison gets up off the chair and puts the empty bowl in the sink._

 _"Okay I'm ready… let's go" She then says to her mother._

 _Both Allison and her mother walk out of the house where she sees that the world is untouched by nuclear fire. It was beautiful she thought to herself, all around there were lush trees and undestroyed houses with families leaving for work or school during the weekday. Both Allison and her mother get into the car and pull out of the driveway and drive down the street._

 _Allison was so caught up with all what she was seeing. It was the most beautiful thing she have ever experienced she thought to herself. Is this what the world was like? Not having to worry about if you were gonna eat or not? Not having to always watch your back to see if a machine was pursuing you? Allison almost forgot what that was like. She was hoping that this wasn't a dream at all. She hoped that what she was experiencing the last eleven years was just a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from… but was it true? Is this world real?_

 _"What are you thinking about Allie?" Her mom asks with curiosity._

 _"What?" Allison says not hearing what her mother just said._

 _Allison's mom takes her eyes off the road for a second and looks at her daughter. "Are you ok honey? Her mom says then continues. "You have been acting strange lately… is there something you want to talk to me about?"_

 _"I'm fine mom… I-I was thinking about my dream…" Allison says sadly while glancing back out the window._

 _"Allie… Sweetie… even though dreams may seem real at times… they aren't… they are just our minds telling us something that we don't understand." She says once again glancing back at her daughter._

 _Allison looks at her mother and lets out a smile. She then glances towards the windshield and frowns with her eyes widening. Allsion sees that a hooded figure is standing in the middle of the road holding a handgun in their hand. The person raises the weapon, takes aim and fires before Allison could warn her mother. The shot hit the driver's side of the vehicle causing the SUV to lose control and turn off the road and into a tree._

 ** _Los Angeles, 2022: Resistance Base (Connor living quarters)_**

 ** _2 hours later:_**

 _In John's and Allison's living quarters, Doctor Amy Williams and Kyle Reese stand above An unconscious Allison. Williams uses the scalpel to make a small cut into the skin in the back of Allison's head, and prepares to drill a small hole in the area to relieve the pressure that is building up inside her skull. Kyle stands next to her holding a big flashlight at Allison's head, providing light for the doctor to work with but is shaking nervously._

 _"Please keep the light still… I really don't wanna to cut in the wrong place." the doctor says to Kyle annoyed._

 _"Sorry… I'm just really nervous." Kyle answers to Williams honestly with nervousness written across his face._

 _Williams takes a quick glance at Kyle then focuses back on Allison. "There is no need to be nervous, I know exactly what I am doing." Williams states with confidence in her voice but still shows no emotion._

 _Kyle looks at the doctor really confused and speaks up again. "So you have done this type of thing before?" she gives him a nod, not looking up from Allison. "What did you do before Judgement Day then? We're you a like a surgeon or something?" Kyle then asks her._

 _Williams stops what she is doing and puts the scalpel down on the table next to her and looks at Kyle. "Actually I was combat medic in the military when I was younger… so I have experience with this sort of thing… can you hand me the drill?"_

 _Kyle grabs the drill from right next to him and hands it to Doctor Williams. She then turns it on and slowly starts making the little hole inside of the back of her head. "Ouch! Is she going to feel that when she wakes up?" Kyle asks the doctor with curiosity._

 _"She'll only have a massive headache when she wakes up" Williams says to Kyle then continues. "Which reminds me… Since she has a depressed skull fracture… The skull will have a much more harder time healing."_

 _"So what are you saying? Allison will have a metal plate in her head or something?" Kyle says jokingly to Williams._

 _"Correct…" She says confirming his sarcastic statement while not looking up from the drill. Kyle's eyes widen at the news._

 _"And how the hell do we get one?" Kyle then said to Williams. She looks up from the drill and smiles._ _"I don't know… where would you get a piece of metal that could be used in her skull?" Kyle looks at her and realizes what she means._

 _"So look at one of the destroyed 700's and see if we can find one that fits her." Kyle says now knowing her plan._

 _"Yes… but not you I still need your assistance." Williams tells Kyle._

 _"I'll get on it" John says while walking into the room. "How is she?" He then asks with concern on his face._

 _"She's doing fine" Williams says which calms John down much more. "She will have a massive headache when she wakes up, but she should still be her same old self."_

 _"That's good… thank you so much Doctor Williams" John says with happiness in his voice, knowing that Allison will be alright and will be her old bossy self again, which makes him chuckle a bit in his mind. John turns on his heels and leaves the room so that Kyle and Doctor Williams can continue Allison's surgery._

 ** _Palmdale California, 2022: (Allison's dream)_**

 _Allison opens her eyes after a moment with pain rushing inside her head and sees that the SUV she is in has crashed into a tree. Allison then remembers what had just happened. She turns herself to the right and finds that the dark hooded mysterious figure is walking towards her, now carrying a Remington M870 pump-action shotgun._

 _Allison quickly turns her head from the figure that is advancing towards her and looks to the left to see if her mother is alright, only to find her mom is not in the driver's seat anymore. "Mom?" Allison says with panic and fear in her eyes. She looks back at the figure and sees that the figure is much more closer to her now. Allison quickly tries to undo the seat belt, but isn't successful in doing so. The hooded figure rips off the door with ease and throws it off to the side. It then reaches with its free hand and grabs the collar of Allison's shirt, and throws her out of the SUV and unto the street. Allison lands on her side, knocking the breath out of her, she then looks up at the figure that has turned around on its heels and walks out towards her yet again._

 _"W-who are you!?" Allison says to the figure while trying to catch her breath. The figure stops dead still reacting to Allison's question and tilts its head slightly to the right. The figure drops the shotgun, with it landing unto the ground. The figure then raises it's arms to its head to grab the hood that is covering it's entire face. The figure pulls the hood down and reveals something that brought chills to Allison's spine. She looks up at the figure in horror, She sees the very thing that has been haunting her since yesterday at what she had heard from the terminator that attacked her._

 _"I'm you…" the figure states in her voice without blinking or showing any emotion. Allison looks up at the figure that has her face… but it wasn't her._

 _"WHY!?" Allison says in an infuriating tone at her not self._

 _"I don't understand the question?" Her not self says to Allison with yet again no emotion appearing on her face._

 _"WHY ME!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOOK LIKE ME!?" Allison shouts out at her not self with anger boiling her blood._

 _Allison's not self looks at her and slightly tilts her head to the right again. "You were chosen Allison… Not just by John Connor… By us…" She says to Allison in her monotone voice while looking her straight in the eye._

 _"What the hell is that supposed mean huh? You say that like I should know what it means." Allison says then continues "You're not even answering my damn questions anyway." She says in a defeated tone._

 _"You'll understand it… one day…" Allison's not self answers. Why was this happening? Allison thinks to herself. Why am I living through this? What did she mean I was chosen? You were chosen Allison… not just by John Connor… By us. What did I mean by that? Wait a minute! Realization quickly comes to Allison, this is a dream, this isn't real! I control my own destiny here! Not this version that is standing before me!_

 _Allison gets up off of the pavement and unto her feet. She then walks up to her not self until she is inches away from her. "I'm not afraid of you!" Allison says with venom in her voice. "You're not me! You'll never be me!" She then says to her twin._

 _"You're correct… I'll never be you… because I am better than you." Allison's not self says confidently to Allison, and turns on her heels walking away from her, and not even bothering with Allison._

 _This infuriates Allison, she needs to face her fears or she'll let it control her forever. Allison looks at the ground trying to gather her thoughts until something catches her eye. She sees the shotgun that her not self had dropped and just left there. Allison quickly grabs the weapon and raises it, takes aim at her twin and squeezes the trigger, With the shotgun firing and instantly impacting her not self in the back, killing her instantly as she falls face first unto the ground._

 _Allison lowers the gun after a moment and stands there with the gun still in her arms. "It's done… I faced my fears..." Allison whispers to herself. Allison drops the shotgun and turns around to see her mother right behind her with a smile written across her face. "Mom!" Allison yells out in joy and hugs her once again with tears trailing down her face._

 _Her mother gladly accepts the hug and returns the embrace to her daughter. "Allison… it's time to go…" her then mother says after a long moment._

 _"I don't wanna leave you…" Allison says not being able to keep her emotions at bay and starts crying into her mother's chest. "I want to stay here with you._

 _Allison's mother release the long embrace and looks at her daughter in her doe brown eyes and continues. "It's too late for me honey… but not for you." She says to Allison then continues. "John needs you... Kyle needs you… and I need you to keep fighting for yourself and for your future."_

 _"I don't know if I can keep going like this… that world isn't a world anybody wants to live in… I just want to let go." Allison says bowing her head and looking at the ground._

 _Allison's mother puts her hand on her daughter's chin, and raises her head so that she is looking at her. "There is no fate but what we make Allie… If you lose hope then the machines win… humanity will be lost" She says to her daughter with determination in her voice trying to persuade Allison. "I want you to promise me that you'll fight till your very last breath… by making your sacrifices a positive example for others to follow in your footsteps."_

 _Allison stares at her mother for a moment before giving her an acceptable nod with tears still trailing down her face. "I'll try mom." She then says with a sad smile. Then once again giving her mother a tight hug "Goodbye… I love you." Allison says closing her eyes while everything around her goes dark._

 ** _Los Angeles, 2022: Resistance Base (Bunker Infirmary)_**

 ** _8 days later:_**

 _John Connor sits in a chair inside the infirmary besides Allison who has been unconscious for eight days so far. During that time John and the surviving resistance fighters had managed to dig their way out of the the bunker to only find that Skynet had lost interest in them and decided to move on. It was unusual for the machines to just let humans go so easily, and they are mostly through when it comes to terminating them._

 _John immediately rushes out of his thoughts when Allison starts stirring in her bed and slowly opens her eyes to find John who is looking at her with a smile and a tear streaming down his face. Allison returns the smile and while John grabs her hand and gives her a tight squeeze. "Hey" He then says to her after a moment of silence._

 _"Hey… what did I miss?" Allison jokingly says to John with a smile still written across her face._

 _John laughs at Allison's attempt at humor. After three days of being in a coma she seems to be her old self like Doctor Williams had said. "You have missed a lot Allie… but your ok, that's all that matters." He then decides to answer. "How are you feeling?"_

 _"My head hurts like hell" Allison then says still attempting to be humorous. Kyle and Doctor Williams enter the room a moment later, both of them greet John then Allison when they see she is awake._

 _"I see that you're finally awake." Doctor Williams says to Allison with a smile on her face then looks down at her clipboard. "How are you feeling right now?" she then asks, repeating John's earlier question._

 _"Other than a headache I'm feeling much better, thank you." Allison answers Doctor Williams then turns her head slightly and looks at Kyle. "Well you're a sight for sore eyes" Allison then said sarcastically to Kyle._

 _Kyle let's out a small grin and chuckles a bit at Allison's response. "Right back at you Allie…" he then says to her. "Now I can go back to teasing you on how you look." he said with a mischievous smile written across his face._

 _"Ok you too, let her get some rest" Williams then says after being silent for a moment then continues. "Doctors orders, You three can catch up later."_

 _Both Kyle and John nod at the doctor and reluctantly leave the room, leaving only Allison and Doctor Williams inside. "Those two really care about you" the doctor asks, it wasn't a question._

 _"Yeah they do… they are my family… we look after eachother." Allison says to her with a smile._

 _Doctor returns the smile "Well get plenty of rest, I'll be by later to give you more meds to ease the pain." she says to her, then also leaves the room now only leaving Allison alone._

 _Allison lays her head back down on the pillow and stares off up to the ceiling deep in thought once again. "I'll miss you mom…" She whispers to herself. Allison never had time to actually miss her mother, but the dream she had just experienced, she realized she missed her now more than ever. But she was thankful that she wasn't alone in this world, she had John and Kyle. They both cared about her so much that they saved her life more times than she could have counted by now. Allison knows that John practically adopted her as his own, after the death of her mother, John immediately took responsibility and protected her as if she were his own. Kyle was like her brother, she would tease him and boss him and Derek around like normal a sister would do. Allison closes her eyes once again feeling exhausted and lets out a yawn. Even though she had been asleep for eight days already, she felt like she hadn't slept in ages and felt ready for another slumber. Maybe I'll see my mother in my dreams again, Allison thinks to herself. My mother will live forever in my heart, and that's all that counts. The one thing that a machine could never take away from us was our will, our hope. We as a species have lived so long by sticking together in tough times. We will win this war and continue to exist. The whole point of history is to learn from our mistakes, to never repeat what we have done in the past and strive for a better and more beautiful future. Allison then finally drifts off to sleep, hoping to get better soon so she can help rebuild the resistance with her family._

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry it took me longer to write this chapter. I found this one the most difficult to write by far. With all the jumping around from Allison's surgery, to her facing her latest fear in her mind and overcoming it._**

 ** _I have done a lot of research on head trauma and I'm still no expert, so forgive me if there is a couple of inaccuracies you spot in the subject._**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Moving On

**Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles**

 **Chapter 6: Moving On**

 ** _Los Angeles, 2012:_**

 ** _(Location Unknown)_**

James Ellison, John Connor, Alex and Martin sit around a campfire underneath the tunnels of Los Angeles, cooking rat that they had caught using a variety of primitive snares and traps. It's been three days since they had found John Connor in the tunnels inside the ruins of Zeira Corps's basement.

John had just woken up yesterday and had no idea who the man who rescued him was. Even though for John it was only four days ago when he threatened Ellison that he would kill him after his mother was arrested. Everybody sits around the fire in silence and eats the portion of rat that they had cooked and stare into the fire with no emotion.

Ellison feels awkward with the silence that is looming around the place so decides to try and make conversation. "S-so John how are you feeling?"

John looks up from the fire and at Ellison "I told you, I can't remember anything" John says annoyed and continues. "I don't know who this Cameron is, who this Catherine Weaver is!" John says a little louder. "I don't even know who the hell you are, even though you say you know me."

"I just wanted to know if you're feeling better… I'm sorry." Ellison says apologetically to John and stops talking.

John remains silent until deciding to speak up again. "Look I'm sorry… it's just pissing me off that I can't remember anything."

"So what can you remember?" Alex asks across the campfire with curiosity.

John looks at the young woman that is at least a couple of years older than he is. "I know who I am so that's something." John says with a chuckle. "I remember my mother… but most of everything's a blur." Alex nods in understanding.

After a moment Alex speaks again with more questions she wants answered "James, who was Cameron?" she said to Ellison with curiosity.

Ellison let's out a slight smile and puts down his meal. "She was a machine… kinda like you are, she was John's protector." Ellison says with a chuckle. John looks at Ellison with his eyes widened then looks to Alex.

"Wait What?!" John said with shock and confusion in his eyes. "How? you seem so… human?"

Alex blushes slightly at John's answer and takes it as a compliment. "I still am human but the future where I came from Skynet turned me into something else" she then says but sees that John is still lost. "I'm half human and half machine… me and Martin came from a different future to help you in stopping Judgment Day."

"Wait technically human? How? And what do you mean you came from another future?" John then asks her with confusion. John knows only bits and pieces of his past, he couldn't even put together time travel even though he has used it twice now.

Martin decides to speak up after being silent so far. "She's actually my sister and we came from 2034 to be exact… but the future we had come from, Skynet had captured her and experimented on her." He says with John listening intently, so he continues. "They dissected her and put her brain and other important organs into a metal endoskeleton and sent her to kill you."

"So you're like a hybrid?" Alex gives him a nod. "That's just sick even for Skynet." John says disgusted at what they had turned a very young girl into.

Alex gets up off the ground and walks over to John before sitting right next to him. Alex had long raven black hair that went down past her shoulders and had piercing pale blue eyes. "Well luckily since I was only an experiment… the only way Skynet was able to control me was to insert a chip that was connected to my brain" she says then continues educating John on herself. "Martin was able to disrupt the chip and that ended the urge to want to kill your future self."

John felt kinda nervous with how close the hybrid Alex was to him. She was within inches from him and cutting off the boundaries of personal space from him "I-I'm sorry but do you have to be so close?" John says sliding to the side a bit to put a little distance between them.

Martin let's out a laugh from across the campfire. "Relax Johnny boy, she's had a crush on your future self since we first joined the resistance." John's eyes widen while Alex blushes from embarrassment and quickly gets up.

"I-Im sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Alex replies embarrassed. "I'm part machine so that will probably make any guy afraid."

John looks up at her and sees that Alex is now sad, so he gets up and pulls her into a hug which caught her by surprise but returns the embrace. "It's fine… whoever falls for you will not be scared because you have metal instead of bones" John says comforting her. "They will see you for your personality… who you are." Alex understands that John doesn't feel the same way about her. It was just one of those types of crushes you had on movie stars or music artists. She didn't really get to actually know John nor did he get to know her.

Alex decides that he is right and accepts his words. "Thank you John" she says feeling more better now. "We can always be friends right?"

John smiles at her request. Alex acts a lot younger than she should he thought to himself. She acts like she is still a preteen with insecurities and wanting to be accepted by others. "Sure we can" John says releasing the hug and goes to sit back down to continue his meal.

"So back to Cameron… what was she like?" Alex asks Ellison, wanting to continue their earlier conversation.

"Well… I didn't know her too well" Ellison replies honestly. "All I knew was that she cared for John… and she has tried to kill me a couple of times." Ellison says trying to be humorous. Everybody around the campfire laughs at Ellison's description.

"What happened to my mother?" John then says to Ellison out of nowhere and catching him by surprise.

Ellison loses his smile and bows his head to the floor in sadness. "She… she and Savannah were killed in a car bomb a year before Judgement Day happened… I'm sorry John…" He replies sadly, answering John's question.

Before John could make a reply, metal footsteps immediately are heard from the end of the tunnel which are getting much closer.

"Shit! machines found us!" Martin says quickly getting up and grabbing his G36 assault rifle and raises towards the sound.

Everybody quickly follows Martin's example and get up from the ground. "Wait it's only been a year since the bombs fell right?" John says in confusion. Everybody nods to John's question. "So why are terminators around so quickly?"

"Skynet had sent back it's own machines to do its work in attempts to bring Judgment Day faster" Alex says to John while not taking her eyes off the tunnel where the footsteps are being heard. "Some come back with schematics and blueprints to quickly advance Skynet's army and give them an edge on us." She states matter of factly.

"How far have they advanced in their terminators then?" John then asks Alex with fear at the possible answers.

"So far the latest models we have encountered were the T-500's." Alex says unenthusiastically.

"Can you… you know take it down?" John then asks Alex.

"My chaises wasn't designed for battling other terminators, I'm only supposed to be used for infiltration" Alex said, still not taking her eyes off the tunnel. She then glances from the tunnel to John and sees he's nervous. "Don't worry, i'm much faster than they are so this will be easy" she says putting some relief back into John.

Suddenly the machine that they feared would show up appears around the corner. The 500 was around seven feet tall and had a large gatling gun on its right arm. The terminator looks at the four humans and starts scanning them, using its primitive AI to evaluate them before termination.

 **:SCANNING…**

 **:MISSION PRIORITIES…**

 **:NONE…**

 **:ACTION…**

 **:TERMINATE**

The T-500 raises it's large gatling gun at the group, takes aim and fires large amounts of bullets down the corridor. Alex grabs Martin, John and Ellison and pushes them out of the line of fire just in time as the bullets tear through Alex's back with ease. John sees that Alex is wincing from pain that is being inflicted on her but doesn't make any moves and keeps shielding them from the incoming fire. The machine ceases it's fire when it sees that one of the humans had just took half of its ammunition into their back and didn't even move. Even for an older model terminator such as itself, it was even confused to how this human had just lived from the multiple shots that it had fired onto her.

The terminator detaches it's gatling gun from its arm and drops it onto the ground. The 500 then steps forward and makes its way towards the mysterious girl, seeing that the only way to terminate her is hand to hand combat.

Alex feels the shots from the terminator had died down and hears the 500 drop it's gun and starts advancing to her. She turns around on her heels and sees the terminator quickly making its way to her, so she decides to meet it halfway and starts sprinting towards it.

The T-500 swings it right arm at Alex but managed to counter the terminators attempted strike and grabs its fist. Alex then uses her right foot to kick the 500 in the chest and sending it down the tunnel.

The terminator quickly recovers from the attack and gets up off the ground and continues its attack on Alex. She then decides to strike at the 500 and launches her left then right fist. But the terminator quickly learns her attacks and dodges them with her fists hitting nothing but air. The terminator grabs Alex by the shoulders and pushes her into a wall and keeps its weight on her, rendering unable to move.

The terminator raises its fist once more and prepares to strike at Alex's face with enough force to stop a freight train dead in its tracks. Before the terminator could take the final blow at its highest threat gunshots ricochet off of its armour plating with some even penetrating the armour. The 500 looks at the source of the gunshots and sees a man unloading his clip onto the machine.

"Come on you METAL BASTARD!" Martin yells out while he fires upon the machine trying to take the heat off of his sister. Alex sees that the terminator is distracted and decides that now is the time to act. She frees her arms from the terminators grasp and grabs the 500's head and crushes it with her bare hands, destroying the terminator instantly. The remains of the terminator drop to the ground in a loud crash.

Alex gets out of the crater in the wall that her body had formed from her weight and walks away from the terminator and back to her group. "Told you they were easy" she replies with a smile and shows proudness in her posture.

"Yeah your welcome sis." Martin says sarcastically to his sister. "It's not like I distracted it or anything."

"We need to leave before more of them show up." Ellison then says. With them nodding in agreement, they all grab their belongings and leave their camp. They head down the opposite tunnel from where the terminator had appeared and keep moving back to their original hideout.

 ** _Los Angeles, 2022: Resistance Base_**

 ** _(Command Center)_**

John Connor walks into the Resistance command center, and stands before his advisors at the war planning table to discuss their next plan of action.

"I'm glad you all could join us today" John says to his men to break the uncomfortable silence that was lurking around inside the room. "After the Skynet attack nine days ago, the machines just left… they lost interest in us which is unheard of." Lieutenant Bradley raises his hand for approval to speak. And rises from his seat.

"Sir I suggest we relocate to another location" Bradley says then continues. "Skynet could be giving us a false sense of security, if we lower our guard then they will attack and eliminate the rest of us."

John looks at his lieutenant and nods in agreement. "Your right Bradley… If we stay here any longer Skynet might and most likely will initiate another attack on us."

A man suddenly enters the room and interrupts the meeting. "Who the hell are you?" John asks curiously and disrespectfully to the man that just entered the private meeting. The man looked like he was in his late forties, he was dark skinned and had a shaven head. He wore old US military combat fatigues that were clearly worn out.

"Sir my name is Justin Perry" He says while saluting to general Connor. "I'm a field commander in charge of the 132nd Special Forces Unit of the Resistance."

"At ease Perry" John says to the man which he lowers his arm and continues to speak. "Where have you come from?"

"I came from a small band of Resistance fighters just outside of LA." Perry then informs John. "I have traveled here to give you important information."

John looks at the man for a second before speaking again. "Very well... speak." John then motions for Perry to stand in front of everyone.

Perry walks up to the front of the room while John takes a seat near lieutenant Bradley. "A couple of days ago… me and my men infiltrated a Skynet factory" Perry then speaks up to the people attending the meeting so that they can hear him. "What we have discovered has put fear into every one of my men… We discovered a new terminator model that is more dangerous than the 700's were."

"T-800…" John whispers to himself but loud enough for everybody at the table including Perry to hear him.

Perry looks at him with his eyes widen and wondering how he already knows this. "General? How do you know about this?" He then asks perplexed.

John rises from his seat and walks to Perry, he stands in front of his men once again while next to Perry and begins to speak.

"Before I was born, Skynet sent this type of machine back in time to kill my mother Sarah Connor." John says and continues explaining. "I have also encountered this type of machine when I was thirteen years old… but it was sent to protect me by myself."

Everybody looks at John like he was crazy at what he had just said to them. Bradley rises from his seat again and speaks again. "General this sounds crazy… time travel doesn't exist." Bradley says not convinced. "So how do you really know about this machine?"

"Maybe he's a gray." one man calls out from the back of the room.

"He's probably secretly working for Skynet." Another man calls out. The whole room fills with discussion from others conspiring against John's leadership.

"ENOUGH!" John shouts out in anger. With whole room filling with silence, John begins to speak again. "I'm not working for Skynet… I'm telling the absolute truth… if I was working for them, why would I even let the Resistance grow into what it's now becoming?"

Everybody looks at John for a second while silence looms around the room once more. John had a point, why would he start the Resistance if he was just gonna betray them and burn it to the ground.

"So what can you tell us about this T-800? Bradley speaks up again.

Perry chuckles a bit and then answers Bradley's question. "they are a more advanced model that has living tissue over its skeleton… they are better infiltrator models compared to the 600's and 700's."

The room fills with discussion again before John slams his fists on the table, making the room silent again. "Everybody needs to remain calm" he then says to his advisors. "The game has gotten more difficult… We need to be on our guard, these machines look human but they aren't… they will trick you into thinking that they are human and they will kill you when given the chance."

John looks around and sees that everyone in the room stays silent. They are shocked about the revelation of a new terminator that appears human and could easily get through our defenses if we are not careful.

"Now we need to discuss relocating to another base if Skynet decides to come back." John states to his men by bringing up the topic of relocating. The rest of the afternoon, John, Perry, lieutenant Bradley and the rest of General Connors advisors discuss the plan on what they should do about the new threat and relocate to another safe location.

 ** _Los Angeles, 2022: Resistance Base (Connor living quarters)_**

Allison Young sits up on her bed holding a deck of old playing cards in her hands. Kyle Reese sits in a chair next to the bed also holding some cards in his hands. Both are playing go fish, trying to kill some time.

"So… do you have any tens?" Kyle asks Allison while holding his cards.

"Go fish" Allison then says, not having the card he was asking for. Kyle grabs another card from the deck reluctantly, being mad that he almost has the full deck in his hands. "Do you have any aces?" She then asks while looking at her cards.

"Dammit Allie!" Kyle says in an angry tone which brings a smile to her face.

Kyle puts down his cards and stands up from his chair and walks away. 'Where are you going?" Allison asks Kyle in a confused tone.

Kyle turns around and smiles. "I'm gonna go get some food… want to come?"

"You do know that Doctor Williams said I won't be able to leave the room for another three days right?" Allison tells Kyle which he just laughs at.

"Since when were you the goody two shoes?" Kyle says in a mocking tone. "Come on Allie… we'll be back before anybody even notices." Kyle then says in a pleading tone.

Allison rolls her eyes and reluctantly but slowly gets up off of her bed. "Fine but only for a few minutes." Kyle grins and helps Allison up off of the bed and both walk towards the door. Both walk out unto the empty corridor, and look left then right before going left to the mess hall. Allison stops at the right turn and sees the scorch mark from the plasma bolt that almost hit her. She then turns around and sees the dried blood that is on the corner of the wall.

Kyle taps Allison on the shoulder immediately breaking her out of her thoughts. "Hey you okay?" Kyle asks her with concern.

Allison looks up at Kyle and smiles. "Yeah… just can't believe I was that close to dying." She then says to him.

Both enter the mess hall a few minutes later and see that the room is practically empty except for a couple of guards that are off duty and just getting a quick meal before their next shift. Allison and Kyle walk up to where the food is being severed and grab a small plate with some mysterious cooked meat with canned vegetables on the side. They easily find an empty table and sit across from each other while enjoy their meal.

Both are silent for a long moment before Allison breaks the silence and tries to make conversation with Kyle. "So… do you miss Derek?"

Kyle looks up from his meal and stares at Allison for a moment before speaking. "Well yeah… I miss him everyday… Derek looked out for me after the bombs fell." Kyle says with emotion in his voice then continues. "He's always had my back."

"I miss him too… But he sacrificed a lot for not just me and you… but the entire Resistance." Allison says with a sad smile trying to comfort Kyle. "After this war, he's gonna go up in the history books for us to see him rubbing in his greatness at us." She says laughing which Kyle joins in on while everyone in the mess hall looks at them in confusion.

Kyle and Allison finish their meals twenty minutes later and walk out of the mess hall, and back to the Connor living quarters before anybody notices that they were gone. They make it back to the room without anybody noticing and think they are in the clear until they open the door and see a pissed off John Connor and Doctor Williams standing before them. "Where the hell were you two?" Williams asks more specifically to Kyle with her eyes boiling in anger. "She was supposed to stay in bed until her injuries have healed and you have risked a lot by taking her out like that!"

John puts a hand on William's shoulder, trying to get her to calm down a little. "Look Allie you should have listened to her… you could have hurt yourself doing too much too fast." he then says to his daughter with a soft voice.

"Why the hell are you're even making a big deal about it?! Allison says arguing back at John's statement. "Me and Kyle were just going to get some food! It's not like I was dodging plasma fire from terminators or some shit!"

"Allie…" Kyle says trying to calm her down like John did with Williams but she just shrugs it off and continues.

"I am so tired of being treated like I'm just some weak helpless girl John!" She says, lashing out at John in particular. "You may still see that same girl that you saved all those years ago… but I'm different now!"

Both Kyle and Williams look at the occurring argument between John and Allison and decide that now is probably the time to leave. They soon both walk out of the room, now only leaving John and Allison inside to continue their argument.

"Look Allison I know you're mad but that's what family does… we worry about each other no matter of we are strong we are or not." John then said after seeing Kyle and Williams walk out of the room.

Allison remains silent, thinking about what she was gonna say next and try not to damage their relationship. "John… I'm sorry I just hate being treated like I'm just some weak innocent girl that can't defend herself." she said in a much softer tone after calming down a bit from her short outburst.

John looks at Allison and sees what she is going through. "I understand more than you think Allie." John says knowing that he used to be treated the exact same way by his mother when he was younger.

"How?" Allison asks John with confusion. "How do you know what it's like John?"

John grins slightly and continues. "Well my mother always told me to run, she thought I was too weak and important to be risking my life to help others."

Allison just nods and accepts that she and John yet again agree that they are very similar in some ways. She and John have been through alot over the years together, they have survived the machines, they have lost their family, and now they understand what it's like to be treated like you're helpless.

Both John and Allison stand their for a long moment with more uncomfortable silence looming around the room before John speaks up again. "We are relocating." he states simply.

"Wait what? What do you mean relocating?" Allison says in a perplexed tone.

"After the attack from nine days ago... we need to find another home before Skynet sends its forces to kill the rest of us." John states matter of factly, reliving the meeting he, his officers and his advisors just had minutes before.

"Where are we headed then?" Allison then asks deciding not to argue anymore.

"I have a contact across LA that may help us." John then says while grabbing a giant travel pack and walking to the doorway. He stops and looks at Allison again before he continues. "Pack only the things you need, we leave base in the morning." John says before walking out of the doorway and into the corridor, closing the door behind him. Allison then walks to her room and grabs a duffel bag from under her bed. She starts dumping her clothing, weapons and even her emergency food stash, for if food were to become more scarce around the base, into her duffel bag before zipping it up and laying it on the ground next to her.

Allison lies back on her bed and stares up at the ceiling of the bunker that she had called home for the last two years. This was where the Resistance grew. It even started spreading across the state and into places around the country and into Mexico as well. She was gonna miss this place she thought to herself. I hate traveling long distances, always having to look behind your back and hope a terminator isn't there or a hunter killer hovering above you, ready to fire and end your life then and there. She hoped that whoever this contact that John had was reliable.

 ** _Los Angeles, 2022: (Location Unknown)_**

 ** _3 days later:_**

John Connor has been leading his group through the wastelands of Los Angeles for three days now. They hid underground during the night to avoid Ariel HK's that could easily spot them with their infrared scanners, and move during the day but hiding when a Skynet patrol enters the area. John has lost people during the trek across LA, he has lost men due to ambushes set up by the machines to kill any poor soul that walked into their traps. Now John was only down to nine of his best soldiers plus him, Allison, Kyle, lieutenant Bradley, Doctor Williams, and Commander Justin Perry. The machines had took most of John Connor's Resistance force which made them more vulnerable to another attack if they were unfortunate enough.

"You ok John?" John immediately rushes out of his thoughts and sees Allison with concern on her face.

John smiles at her "I'm fine… just trying to come up with a plan for if we get attacked again." he then says to Allison trying to reassure her.

"Well let me know how that turns out general" Allison said with a sarcastic tone and a smile before she falls back to Kyle who is two men down from John.

"So Connor how far till we meet this contact of yours?" Bradley says speaking up after remaining silent for the last couple of hours. John stops dead in his tracks while everyone does the same. "General? If you are gonna punch me again I would like a heads…" before Bradley could finish his comment John turns around and runs up to his lieutenant, and tackles him to the ground, putting his hand over his mouth to silence him from making any sounds.

"Everyone get down!" John says in a loud enough whisper for everybody to hear him. They reluctantly follow suit and hide underneath the rubble of the remains of old office buildings. Rumbling can be felt throughout the area and gets more closer with each passing second. A Centaur tank appears in the area a moment later and tears through the old streets of LA, looking for survivors to terminate upon being revealed. The Centaur enters the area where John and everyone are currently hiding in and stops in its tracks, scanning the area before moving on to its next location.

After thirty-six minutes of waiting for the Centaur to turn the street and move unto the next area, everyone exits their hiding places and regroup. "That was close general how did you know that a Centaur was entering the area?" Perry asks with amaze and curiosity.

"If you're more observant of your surroundings, you'll know." John states simply to Perry before leading his team through the ruins of Los Angeles once more.

"So, what else can you tell me about these new machines that Skynet is developing?" Bradley asks jogging up to Commander Perry with John still leading in front of them.

"Not much… you know what I know so far." Perry says not making eye contact with Bradley and just keeps up the pace with the rest of the group. "Although… there is one thing that I did leave out." Perry then says stopping while the others pass them.

"What is it?" Lieutenant Bradley asks with curiosity.

"The T-800's skin was based off of a resistance fighter I knew a couple of years ago before he went missing." Perry said before walking once again to catch up with the group ahead of them, and with Bradley following close behind.

"Wait so the machines have the same look as a resistance fighter?" Perry just nods. "That means with you, we'll be able to easily identify it, making it less dangerous to us." Bradley said more enthusiastically with joy I'm his voice, finally figuring out one of their problems.

Perry just shakes his head and turns around to look at the lieutenant, denying what Bradley had just said. "It's not that simple lieutenant, we-" Before Perry could finish the sentence, a plasma bolt hits Bradley's face. Blowing it into chunks and killing him instantly as he falls to the ground lifeless with part of his smouldering head missing.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" John shouts out to his group as they hide behind old destroyed vehicles with skeletons inside that lead unto a destroyed highway. "Status report!" John then asks one of his men through all of the plasma fire being concentrated on them.

"Bradley's down!" One of his soldiers informs John from three vehicles over, while raising his weapon to fire but getting gunned down by the 700's.

John peeks over the hood of the sedan to try and get a look at what is shooting at them and sees a mix between the old 600's and 700's surrounding them. John ducks down when a plasma round almost hits him but missed narrowly and hits the hood of the old car. John sees that two of his men got out flanked by five 600's and were instantly killed by the older models gatling weapons. The ground around them shakes once again as they see that the Centaur tank that passed them earlier had returned to investigate the sounds of the gun fire and plasma fire with an Aerial HK coming into the area as well.

"Shit!" John yells at himself frustrated at the situation he had gotten him and his team into. John grabs his rifle from the ground and starts returning fire at the machines, but not being able to get a shot off since the fire is being concentrated on his position.

John looks around frantically, trying to gather his thoughts but sees that Allison is crawling between the vehicles and trying to put distance from her and the machines. Allison is then bathed in the bright searchlight of the HK. She tries to crawl on her back to get away from the HK while holding her hand above her face trying to block out the blinding light, But the hunter killer keeps it trained on Allison and performs a scan on her.

 **:SCANNING…**

 **:MISSION PRIORITIES…**

 **:NONE…**

 **:ACTION…**

 **:TERMINATE**

The HK aims its plasma cannon at Allison, and is about to fire until a warning message flashes on its HUD, and distracting it from immediately killing Allison. Before the hunter killer could react, a mysterious projectile comes out of nowhere and hits the right turbine engine of the HK, destroying it. The HK starts spinning out of control and tumbles toward the direction of the Centaur tank and crashes into it a moment later, destroying both in the process.

John gets up from the sedan and runs to Allison and kneels down next to her. "Are you alright?" John asks with more concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine... " She says which gives him relief. John hears footsteps rushing up behind him and immediately pulls his trusty SIG Sauer P226 out of his thigh holster, ready to shoot man or machine. John lowers his weapon when he sees Kyle, an injured Doctor Williams, and Commander Perry standing before them.

"General! We need to get out of here, there are too many of them!" Perry shouts while holding William's arm over his shoulder. John looks at the doctor and sees a bullet wound in the upper thigh of her left leg.

Suddenly an HK transport hovers above them but doesn't bathe them in its search light, instead it fires its plasma cannons at the other terminators, giving them cover. John grabs his rifle from his back and aims at the HK, knowing that it won't do much to its armour. The troop transport door open up to reveal someone that John hasn't seen in years, he lowers his rifle in disbelief at who he sees standing on the hunter killer that is hovering above them and lowers his rifle.

"Hello John… long time no see huh?" Alex says with a smile on her face while holding a modified plasma rifle in her arms.

John looks at her in shock. "Alex?" he then says with confusion and relief.

Alex looks up from John and sees that a squadron of two Aerial HK's are heading towards them. She then looks back down at John before speaking again "Come with me if you want to live!" she says while holding out her free hand for him to take.

 ** _Author's Note: What did you guys think of some of my original characters? I thought it would be cool to have Alex be a hybrid, similar to Marcus Wright from Terminator Salvation but just more interesting. I decided to kill off Lieutenant Bradley early because he just was more of a background character and wasn't very interesting to write about. Justin Perry will be taking Bradley's place as John's lieutenant so there will be plenty of him around._**

 ** _I'm not exactly sure how this story will come to an end, but I guess we'll have to wait and see!_**

 ** _Also since this is my alternate future timeline, I have free reigns on what can happen! If I want to add my own special terminator, I'm adding my own terminator! This is also why we are getting the T-800 so early as well._**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friends

**_I have decided that my original characters should be given faces. This will further add to more imagery into the story so why not?_**

 ** _Alex's face is based off of Alexandra Daddario while Martin's face is based off of Colton Haynes. If you're not sure who they are, just look them up on a search engine. Anyway without further ado, sit back and enjoy :)_**

 **Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles**

 **Chapter 7: Old Friends**

 ** _Los Angeles, 2012: (Location Unknown)_**

John Connor, James Ellison, Alex and Martin enter an old bunker that is located outside of Los Angeles. The bunker was built during the Cold War, and had nine rooms inside. Four were living quarters, while there was a kitchen, a bathroom, a storage room, a generator room, and a living room with an old dusty couch as well as a collapsible dining table.

"When you left, me and your mother started stockpiling this place up for Judgment Day if we were unable to stop it." Ellison says while putting down his M14 Semi auto rifle on the kitchen counter. "When she died… I was alone, until I encountered Martin and Alex here spying on me."

"Hey we were looking for John, and your were the last person who we saw with him so yeah" Marin said sarcastically while taking off his coat and placing it on the sofa before sitting down on it.

Alex walks into the kitchen after closing the heavy metal doors of the bunker's entrance and grabs a water bottle from the fridge before closing it. Alex turns then turns to look at John before speaking. "You can stay in your mother's room… I took your room because we didn't even expect that you'd be arriving yet."

John nods, acknowledging what Alex had said. "How long do the generators last?" he then asks with curiosity after seeing that the fridge was working.

"They can last at least four years… longer if we use them less." Ellison said, answering John's question. Ellison stretches before letting out a yawn. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired… I'm gonna get some rest." He then says before walking down the corridor to his room, and disappearing inside.

"Same… sleep is now a luxury so we better take it while we can." Martin says while walking past John and punching him in the shoulder in a friendly way and too disappears into his room.

John was about to follow suit until he hears a voice call out to him. "John?" Alex says in a soft tone.

"Yeah?" John said, wondering what she is gonna ask him.

"Uhh I need help…" Alex says with her cheeks blushing into a deep shade of red. "I need to remove the bullets from my back but I can't reach them." She then said recalling the events from a couple of hours ago.

"You want me to remove them for you?" John says also blushing slightly at Alex's request.

"If you don't mind…" John shakes his head and agrees to help her.

Alex then grabs a medkit from the bottom of the kitchen sink and makes her way to the living room, and places it on the coffee table. John follows and stands in front of her as she removes her hoodie, then her tanktop, only revealing her black bra. John swallows a lump down his throat after seeing Alex remove her shirt, she was attractive he'll give her that, but could he say that he liked her? He would have to get to know her before he could even think about going down that road. Alex sits on the couch with her back facing John and revealing that her back is riddled with bullet holes, even some metal underneath her skin can be clearly seen.

John sits down behind her and starts getting to work. He grabs a pair of tweezers from the medkit and starts taking the bullets out one by one while an awkward silence looms around the bunker. "So… can you feel pain? I mean I did see you react slightly to the 500 shooting you." John says, trying to break the silence.

Alex nods and begins to speak while slightly moving her head so she can see John out of the corner of her eye. "Yes but it's more different than how you would experience pain." she states simply.

"How so?" John asks with curiosity, wanting to know more about she works. Alex was a hybrid between machine and man, so it was kinda interesting to listen how similar she is to a normal person or how different.

"Well… It's like having a bee sting you multiple times without stopping… It hurts like hell but it doesn't feel like what it should, so I guess that's a plus." Alex then answers to John while he is still removing the bullets from her back and placing them on the coffee table.

John chuckles a bit at her remark and speaks again. "Well Skynet had a flaw when they created this body then."

"How so?" Alex says, repeating John's confusion remark he had just said moments ago.

"Why would they make it to where you can still feel pain?" John then answers her also confused as well.

"I'm not sure… maybe for better infiltrator purposes perhaps?" Alex said as a possible answer. It makes sense, if she were being interrogated by humans, she would still show actual pain. And that would increase the chances of her not being caught as a machine.

After countless minutes of removing the bullets from Alex's lower body, John find that most of the bullets are located on her upper torso, underneath her half torn bra strap. "Umm Alex…"

"Yeah?" she said looking back at John with confusion.

"Well um- you're gonna have to undo your… bra if I'm gonna get the rest of the bullets out." John says with his cheeks blushing red once again.

Alex looks back at him and smiles. "You've only known me for one day and you're already trying to get me naked?" she says in a teasing tone.

"What!? No I would never-" Before John could continue speaking, she interrupts him while laughing.

"Relax John, I was just teasing you" Alex said before unclasping her bra so John could continue removing the bullets.

After ten minutes John finishes taking out the remaining bullets from her upper torso and begins to treat the wounds with anesthetic before patching them up "There you go" John says while putting the rest of the supplies inside the medkit and closes it. Alex clasps her bra on again and puts back on a new grey tank top.

"Thank you John, I appreciate the help… Goodnight" Alex says to him while walking down the corridor her room.

"That's what friends are for right?" John says with a smile while she returns the gesture before she enters her room and disappearing inside like Ellison and Martin had.

John sits on the couch in silence, reflecting on today's events. _There wasn't so much to think about though, I can't remember who James Ellison was, who this Catherine Weaver was… And who Cameron was... Who was she? They said she was a machine that I sent back to protect myself but why couldn't I remember? I at least remember who Uncle Bob was. Maybe she was the same as him in some ways? Ellison did say there was a reason why I jumped through time… I was to go after her, but where is she then?_ John decided to put these thoughts aside for now and get some rest. Even though he was out cold for almost two days, he felt that fatigue was getting to him. He got up off the sofa and walked down the corridor until he reached the only room that wasn't occupied and disappeared into it to get some rest.

 ** _Los Angeles, 2022: (Location Unknown)_**

Alex stands on top of an modified hunter killer transport vessel, above John Connor and the remains of his team. "Hello John… long time no see huh?" She says with a smile to her face.

"Alex?" John says with disbelief in his voice at who is standing on the HK and lowers his G36 assault rifle.

Alex looks up from John and sees that more Hunter Killers are zeroing in on their location and need to leave fast. She looks back down at John "Come with me if you want to live!" she shouts up as she kneels down and reaches her hand out for him to take.

John doesn't need to be told twice, he grabs Alex's hand as she hoists him up onto the HK and repeats the same with everyone at a quick pace that should have drawn attention, until they are all on board. As soon as everybody was on the HK the side door closes, and Alex runs to the cockpit, with John who was curious why there is a even a cockpit follows her. John enters and sees who is sitting in one of the seats that surprises him yet again.

"Hey Johnny, nice to see you again" Martin says with a smile on his face as he starts pressing switches next to him then above him.

"Careful Martin, we don't want you breaking anything" Alex says while strapping herself onto the second seat.

"Hey I wasn't trained to be a fighter pilot, and this piece of shit doesn't make it any better." Martin then says sarcastically to his sister.

"This piece of shit has a name Martin… so give Kara a break." Alex says with an annoyed tone then looks back at John. "I would buckle up… this ride is gonna get pretty bumpy." John nods and rushes back to the troop bay and tells everyone to take a seat and buckle up, which they immediately do so.

The Aerial HK named Kara, rises from the ground and quickly turns from the direction of the incoming Hunter Killers and activates its thrusters to full speed. The Hunter Killers see that an HK transport is flying away from the location and does a scan.

: **SCANNING…**

 **:HUNTER KILLER AERIAL NOT** **REGISTERED…**

 **:ACTION…**

 **:ENGAGE**

The HK's follow the fleeing Hunter Killer Transport to find out where it's going so they can get a location and return with a heavier force of machines.

Meanwhile Alex and Martin sit in the cockpit, controlling Kara as they fly over Los Angeles. Suddenly a light starts blinking rapidly and the screen between them shows that the are being followed. "Um Alex…" Martin says in a nervous tone.

"I see them" she replies in a monotone voice and takes full control of Kara from Martin. "Aerial Hunter Killers aren't built for air to air combat so we are gonna have to lose them."

Alex steers Kara low to the ground, near the rubble of what used to be Pasadena and through an old highway bridge that surprisingly hasn't collapsed yet. One the HK's that were pursuing them miscalculates their position and crashes into one of the pillars of the bridge, making the bridge collapse on top of the Hunter Killer and destroying it.

"Damn sis, you know how to fly!" Martin says with a smile on his face, while Alex let's out a slight grin but doesn't take her eyes off of the screen.

The remaining HK sees that this other Hunter Killer that it is pursuing is too much of a threat and calculates the route that Kara is taking and tries to cut them off by blocking it's path and cause it to crash. Alex notices that the HK going a different route, she then turns to Martin with a smile on her face and a plan coming to mind. "Martin when I say now I want you to fire the plasma cannons got it?" He nods in agreement while she turns her head and shouts out to everyone in the troop bay. "Everyone better hold on!" she shouts to everybody which they comply. Alex grabs the pilot stick and pulls it towards her which in turns makes Kara go straight up into the air giving Martin a clear shot it the Hunter Killer that is trying to cut them off. "NOW!" Alex shouts to her brother, signaling him. Martin then concentrates his plasma fire onto the HK's left turbine engine, completely shredding it into pieces. The remaining Hunter Killer loses control and crashes into a nearby old office building.

"WOO HOO!" Martin screams out in a victory with him thrusting his arms in the air.

"Alright let's get home" Alex says while leveling out Kara, and heading back to base. They are rushed out of their victory when screaming is heard from the troop bay and John rushes into the cockpit.

"We need your help!" John says in a worried tone. "One of ours was shot and we need to stop the bleeding!" Alex looks at Martin and nods to him. Martin unbuckles himself from his seat and rushes into the troop bay with John following close behind.

 ** _2 hours later:_**

John walks into the cockpit and sits down on Martin's seat right next to Alex. It is silent until John decides to speak up.

"So… thanks for saving me… again" John says with a smile as he looks at the computer screen that acts as a HUD for the HK.

"No problem… it's more like a routine now isn't it." she says simply but with a small smile on her face.

John laughs at her reply and looks at her. "Well people either die for John Connor, or save John Connor" He then says.

"John… don't think like that, you didn't have a say if your men were to be killed by the machines or not… so don't beat yourself up." Alex says reassuringly while putting her hand on his shoulder.

John stares into her eyes and for a brief moment while she does the same until he speaks up again. "You haven't changed a bit… in appearance I mean."

"You really know how to flatter a girl John" she said in a mocking tone. "You have changed a lot… you look much older now." she then says.

"Well six years can do that to a man" John says to Alex with a smile on his face.

They sit there again with silence once again taking up space in the cockpit until Allison walks inside very quickly. "Um John?" She asks shyly.

"Yes Allie? What do you need?" John says with curiosity and turns his attention to her, wondering what she wanted.

"Perry wanted to speak with you" Allison informs John. He gets up and walks out of the cockpit only leaving Alex and Allison inside.

"Wanna sit?" Alex asks Allison. She reluctantly nods and takes a seat next to Alex but not speaking. Alex notices that the girl sitting before her is very uncomfortable. "I'm Alex what's your name?"

"Allison" She says simply but not looking at her.

"Are you ok Allison? You seem... nervous." Alex ask with concern, why she was so nervous? Does she know that I'm part machine? Alex thinks to herself.

"Yeah It's just… that every time that I've seen one of these things…" Allison says trailing off into her thoughts. She remembers the night when she saw Derek get consumed by the Hunter Killers plasma fire. "They just scare me."

Alex looks at the girl and frowns before speaking. "Hey Kara isn't that kind of ship so don't worry." she says trying to reassure Allison.

Allison finally looks up at Alex after hearing what she just said. "You named the HK Kara?" She asks with confusion and some curiosity to why she had done so.

"Yup… a couple of years back, me and my brother found her crashed out in the middle of LA." Alex says and continues when she sees that Allison is listening intently. "Me and Martin then fixed her up and added modifications, so we could fly her ourselves." She then adds. _This seemed to calm Allison down a bit, that was a relief_ , Alex thought to herself.

"So you know John?" Allison asks Alex a moment later, straying away from the topic of the ship, Kara.

"Years ago me, him, and Martin were part of the same group." Alex then said while focusing her attention back on the screen to continue flying. "After four years, we got separated and haven't seen eachother since just now."

"So we're you guys like a thing?" Allison then asks Alex before continuing. "You guys seem to smile around each other a lot."

"No, believe me I've tried to make that happen for four years before he finally admitted that he wasn't interested." Allison just nods while they sit in silence for the remainder of the trip.

 ** _Crystal Peak, 2022: (Resistance Base)_**

Kara flies over the mountains, as a large hangar comes into view. The hangar was camouflaged by the large mountains surrounding it, and had a makeshift dirt runway that extended several hundred feet. As Kara approaches closer to the hangar, it begins to open up, revealing a lot of men rushing around trying to get clear before the HK touches down.

After a couple of minutes, Kara lands inside, with the doors large doors slowly closing into almost pitch blackness but with a couple of lights on the ceiling that illuminate the room slightly. The side doors of the HK open, with John, Perry, Kyle, an injured Doctor Williams, Martin, Allison and Alex all exit Kara.

"Hey you!" Martin calls out to one of the soldiers. "Get this one to medbay" Martin says to the soldier, which he nods in agreement and escorts Doctor Williams to the infirmary.

Alex turns to everyone else and starts speaking. "Welcome to Crystal Peak". she states simply but with a smile on her face as she starts walking around. "Me and Martin found this place about a year ago, it was fully stocked with food, guns, ammo, and vehicles" Alex says while leading them to the elevator.

They all enter the elevator and take it down to the only level there is. After a minute the elevator stops and opens, revealing a long corridor with a lot of rooms. Alex leads them around the bunker to get them well acquainted with the place. She then leads them into a large room that had old computer monitors and a large table in the next room. The place looked like it was supposed to be a fallout shelter for the government but was long since abandoned. "This is the command center and the room over there is a war planning room." She says pointing to the next room that can be seen through glass walls.

"Why are you showing me all this?" John asks Alex perplexed.

"Just because me and Martin run the show here, doesn't mean that we live up to the title of General John Connor" She says with a smirk on her face.

"Look Alex… I know the future that you came from I was this beacon that everyone looked up to" John says in a mocking tone. "But so far here in this future, I haven't done shit."

"Then how about we give the Resistance a reason to look up to John Connor." Alex says stubbornly, still referring John in third person. She believes that John will become the savior of mankind that he is destined to be, he just needs a little push, Alex thought to herself. "Here let me show you to your quarters." Alex leads Kyle, Allison and John down the corridor and opens a door, she then enters the room with them following suit. The room had a bathroom, an old sofa, and two beds. "Sorry, your gonna have to share a room… it's tightly packed here as it is."

John shakes his head and starts speaking. "It'll do just fine… thanks Alex" John says with a smile before dropping his bag unto the nearest bed.

"So what's your guy's story?" Alex says pointing at John and Allison with her head.

John looks at Alex then Allison with confusion before understanding what she meant. "I saved her when she was younger and looked out for her ever since." John says with a smug look on his face.

"Well that's cute." Alex said while looking at them with her smiling.

"Someone's seems too proud." Kyle says to John with his mischievous smile and sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Kyle." Both Allison and John say in unison while rolling their eyes to the back of their head.

They all share a heartfelt laugh before being suddenly interrupted. A man then comes rushing into the room, out of breath and very sweaty. The man was Hispanic looking with very little hair on his head and was covered in a mix of dirt and oil. "Miss Alex!" The man shouts out in excitement with a heavy accent "It's done, come quick!"

"What's done?" John asked confused but Alex ignores him and walks out of the room and into the corridor With John and Allison following close behind. "Alex! what does he mean by it's done!? He shouts out again but much louder.

Alex stops dead in her tracks and turns to John and Allison. "You'll see." She says before walking off once again and both continue to follow her.

After a few minute of walking, They come across a steel door and enter a large room with a mysterious object in the middle that looked like a giant gyroscope. It was hooked up to a variety of computers and other equipment that seemed to control the device. The room was dark and very cold aside from the blue light that was illuminating from the gyrosphere object.

"What is this?" John and Allison both say in unison once again, with confusion coming across their faces as the look from the object and back to Alex.

Alex smiles at both Allison and John, thinking that it's adorable that they are saying the same things at the same time. "This is the TDE from Zeira Corp… the one that you came through." she says pointing her head in John's direction. John's eyes widen, he didn't know that the TDE was located in the Zeira Corp basement.

"The TDE?" Allison asks confused, not knowing what the hell is even going on here.

"Time Displacement Equipment… This is what Skynet used to send machines back in time to kill John or just carry out a simple mission." Alex informs Allison.

Allison's eyes widen at the revelation of what she had just heard. "Wait What!?" She says in disbelief "So this Is what the machines used and what you used?" John just nods then she continues. "Honestly I just thought you were bullshitting me." She then says unable to suppress a laugh.

"Skynet first created it when they realized that John Connor was destined to destroy them, and thought the only way to win was to kill him in the past." Alex says to Allison, explaining it all to her even though she already knows this from John.

"So does this work?" John then asks Alex.

"Hopefully yes it will work, I had my best engineer here..." Alex says pointing at the Hispanic man that was working on the wiring on the TDE. "disassemble it there after finding it behind a wall, and rebuild it."

"So what do you plan on using it for?" John then asks but mentally kicking himself. He already knew the answer so why ask?

"Well I plan on going back in time, to make sure this doesn't happen again." Alex says, referring to Judgment Day.

"If it does work then I want to take you, and Martin back where we can stop Judgment Day from happening." Alex said, practically giving a lecturing to John and Allison. "We can aid your past self and your mother in making sure that Skynet is defeated."

John gives Alex a nod. He glances to his right and sees Allison next to him. He wasn't gonna leave her here if he was going, he was gonna take Allison with him no doubt. "If we do go… then I'm taking her with us." John says standing up for Allison.

"That's very understandable" Alex said with a smile. She at least isn't a full on machine. She still was human where it counted, that's all that ever mattered.

"Well are we just gonna stand here then? Or are we gonna fire it up?!" Allison says very eagerly. She wanted to get out of this world and into a much safer one.

Alex turns on her heels and signals the Engineer to start up the machine. The man nods then starts typing onto a computer, with the TDE starting to make a loud humming sound and sparks of lightning start shooting around the room. The test to see if the TDE had enough power to start up goes fairly well. But of nowhere a transparent bubble suddenly starts to form, with the sparks becoming more and more rapid and violently shooting across the room. "ay dios mios! This isn't supposed happen!"

"What the hell is going on!?" John shouts at the Engineer from across the room. The man looked had fear in his eyes at what is happening.

"I don't know! It was working fine a couple minutes ago!" the man replies with fear in his eyes and turns to run away from the console.The bubble becomes more solid and bright as it even starts doubling in size abnormally. The monitor starts flashing red with a message warning that the core is unstable.

The sparks become more violent as they spread across the room, hitting almost everything in sight. The hum becomes much louder as well, Alex sees that the TDE is about to explode and sees that there is no time for them to exit the room. "GET DOWN!" Alex shouts out as she tackles both John and Allison to the ground, to shield them from the blast.

 ** _KA BOOM!_**

The whole bunker shakes in a violent rumble, as the room that John, Allison and Alex are in, is filled with nothing but smoke and dust. The room was silent for couple of minutes before coughing can be heard by John and Allison. "Are... you guys… alright? John says between coughs.

"Y-yeah… I'm good." Allison also says between coughs. She looks around the room but almost sees nothing except for Alex who is unconscious right next to her. "John! I found Alex she-" Allison says before she stops speaking. Allison sees metal appearing from underneath Alex's face and sees that her back is badly burnt. Allison's eyes widen and quickly starts crawling backwards in fear before she screams. "SHE'S METAL!"

John hears Allison's distress and gets up off of the ground, and rushes to Allison, he kneels down next to her and grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her hard. "Allie! She's not gonna hurt you!" John shouts at her to get her attention.

Allison looks at John with tears coming out of her eyes and streaming down her face. "How… how is she metal?" Allison then says to John.

"I'll explain that later Allie... but you gotta understand that she isn't like other terminators… she's on our side... got that?" John says in a quiet but commanding tone but also coughing at the same time. Allison reluctantly nods and gets up off of the ground with John helping her up. They make their way to Alex and start to pick her up by the arms but immediately freeze and stop what they are doing when they hear coughing. They look around the room for the source of the sound and first look at the now dead engineer that was to close to the explosion. It wasn't him so who was it? They hear the coughing again and see that it's coming from where the TDE was. Both John and Allie walk over to where the TDE once was and stare in shock at what they see inside. There was a naked girl who was unconscious, in the crater that was surrounded by fire. She looked like she was in her late teens. The girl had a light skin tone and had dark blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. "What the hell?" John says in even more confusion. Someone had actually just came through the TDE.

A second later Martin, and a few other soldiers rush inside of the room to investigate the explosion. Martin sees his sister who is laying on the ground unconscious and her back being badly burned with shrapnel sticking out of it. Martin noticed that her metal endoskeleton can be seen so he directs his soldiers to go check on John and Allison.

"What the hell happened here?" Martin shouts across the room to John.

John answers a moment later after gathering his thoughts. "The TDE must have malfunctioned… it blew up but your sister managed to save us." John says to Martin, informing him on the events that had just occurred.

Martin gets up from his kneeling position knowing that his sister will be alright, _she was just knocked unconscious from the explosion, and will heal within a given time_ he thought to himself. "Get her to medbay!" Martin says yelling at two of his soldiers. The soldiers nod at their orders and immediately pick Alex up and rush her out if the room. The soldiers noticed the metal coming from underneath her face and the weight that she possessed but decided that the time for questions wasn't now and did what they were told.

"Sir we got a casualty." One soldier informs Martin from the right side of the room. Martin just looks at the ground and takes a deep breath.

Martin walks up to John but stops once again at the sight of the mysterious naked girl that is lying on the ground in front of them. "Umm... John who's this?"

 ** _Crystal Peak, 2022: Resistance Base (Bunker Infirmary)_**

 ** _6 hours later:_**

Allison sits on one of the chairs inside of the infirmary next to Alex who hasn't woken up in hours. Allison knew what she was, but surprisingly wasn't scared of her and she didn't know why. She did freak out when she first saw metal underneath her face but honestly who wouldn't? John had explained to Allison that she was in fact human, but was just a victim of a sick experiment that was conducted by Skynet in the timeline she had come from. Behind Allison was the mysterious girl that had appeared out of nowhere and hadn't woken up since she had come through that time bubble as John had explained to her. This was all too confusing for Allison, she was thrusted into this madness just a couple of days ago when that terminator almost killed her. The very terminator who had mistaken her for being some cyborg that John Connor had known.

Allison is rushed out of her thoughts when the girl behind her starts stirring and opens her eyes. Allison looks behind her and sees the girl moving slightly. She then immediately gets up and rushes to her side as the girl starts freaking out, she didn't know where she was. Allison tries to calm the girl down by talking to her in a soft voice but doesn't seem to work. "JOHN!" Allison says shouting out in a panicked voice.

A few seconds later John, Martin, Kyle and Doctor Williams who was on crutches enter the room. They enter to see the girl who was panicking and freaking out but starts calming down as everyone entered inside. After a minute, the girl calms down completely and begins to speak. "W-where am I?" The girl asks while looking around the room.

"You're at Crystal Peak" Martin said to the girl to answer her question.

John puts a hand on Martin's shoulder and steps forward until he is at the foot of the bed that the girl is laying on. "What's your name?" John asks her in a soft voice to try and reassure her that they don't mean harm.

The girl tilts her head slightly and then responds to John's question. "My name is Jane…" She said with very quietly while staring into John's eyes. "Jane Connor."

 ** _Author's Note: Another cliffhanger I know! But it'll be worth it in the future. Plus it's just really fun to have cliffhangers when you know they are gonna be answered in the next episode or in this case, the next chapter (I'm looking at you TSCC!)._**

 ** _I know that this chapter mostly focused on John and Alex more, and Less on Allison. But this it would just be too boring to only focus on her, so I decided that all these characters should be given a chance to shine a bit._**

 ** _And who is this mysterious girl that has the last name Connor? Keep reading to find out! :)_**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Jane Connor Part 1

**Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles**

 **Chapter 8: Jane Conno** **r Part 1**

The wastelands of Los Angeles were pretty quiet this time of night. The sounds were of Aerial Hunter Killers flying about the night sky trying to find their next target, and the sound of the wind blowing through the city. It was as quiet as night as you could get in the post apocalyptic world after Judgement Day.

 ** _Los Angeles, 2022: (Location Unknown)_**

Two men are seen sprinting down the streets of LA, avoiding the rubble of fallen buildings and scattered destroyed vehicles that were too close to the initial blast locations. The men enter what used to be an office building that was the only one seen within miles that wasn't actually torn completely down, and entering at what appears to be a lobby. "D-did… we lose... em." one man asks, out of breath and reaches for his water canteen before taking a long swig of the cooling liquid inside.

"I think… so" the other man asks also out of breath while falling to the cold hard ground, holding his assault rifle in hands. "What the hell was that Victor!?" he then asks his partner in complete fear in his voice as he looks at him.

"That guy… no that machine almost killed us!" Victor says with a loud whisper before he sits down on the floor that is littered with dust and scattered paper. "Skynet is really stepping up their game Anthony! it killed Samantha and Ray like they were flies."

"We need to regroup with the others and inform everybody of this new machine." Anthony says in a much calmer tone after having time to collect his thoughts and think of a plan.

"That's a good idea, but how are we gonna reach em?" Victor said in a mocking tone, seeing the flaw in his companions plan. "Ray had the radio so we are dead in the water as of right now" he then said very hopeless, and rests his head on the wall behind him.

The two's conversation is interrupted when suddenly the wind inside of the office building starts to pick up, with the dust and scattered paper flying around the room that Victor and Anthony are in. Both see that sparks are starting to fly out of nowhere around the room rapidly, and almost hit them. Victor and Anthony get up at a fast pace and immediately rush to cover behind an old reception desk as a bright sphere of light forms between the sparks and starts growing in size before disappearing from across the lobby. A crater is formed by the bubble with a ring of fire surrounding it and a nude woman appears kneeling inside.

"What the hell!? Anthony look!" Victor says while getting up from behind the desk, Anthony immediately follows suit but raises his rifle. The room was quiet afterwards, besides the sound of fire crackling around the crater. The woman stands up from her kneeling position and looks around the room, scanning for threats and sees Victor and Anthony slowly making their way too her.

 **:SCANNING…**

 **:THREAT LEVEL… LOW**

 **:SCANNING...**

 **:MISSION PRIORITIES... FIND AND** **TERMINATE JANE CONNOR…**

 **:ANALYZING...**

 **:PRIMARY OBJECTIVE… AQUIRE** **CLOTHING AND WEAPONS**

The woman starts walking towards Victor and Anthony, meeting them halfway before stopping only four feet in front of them. Anthony still has his rifle raised at the woman. He was still shaken up after the encounter with the terminator just minutes ago and wasn't going to take any chances. "Who are you? Are you ok miss?" Victor asks in a soft tone as he uses his left hand to lower Anthony's assault rifle, and showing her that they don't want to hurt her.

"Yes. Thank you for asking" the woman says with a smile on her face, seeing that the two men are looking up and down at her nude figure. "Do you have any extra clothes?" she then asks the two men before they quickly meet their eyes back to hers.

"Y-yeah here take this for now" Anthony says while removing his coat and gives it to the woman. The woman gives the men a polite smile and accepts the coat before throwing it on.

"What happened to your clothes?" Victor asks after Anthony gave her his coat to cover her up until he could reach the extra clothing that was in his bag. "And what was all that lightning about?"

The woman smiles and chuckles a bit before answering Victor's question. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" She just said simply. "What year is it?" The woman asks while curiously looking around the lobby area of building they are currently in.

"It's 2022, that's all I know. sorry." Victor said while taking his eyes to the ground. Nobody really knew the exact date without a calendar or something he thought to himself.

"Wait how do you not know what year it is?" Anthony said with complete confusion. "Lady are you like on drugs or something?" He then asks very disrespectfully but not giving a damn. _This woman won't tell them her name or where she came from so he didn't trust her._

"No. I am not on drugs. Im--" the woman said before getting interrupted by loud footsteps behind her. She turns to the source of the sound and sees a large man holding a plasma rifle in his arms. The man starts slowly making his way to her and the two men. The woman does a scan on the large man to assess his threat level.

 **:SCANNING…**

 **:IDENTIFICATION…**

 **:SCANNING…**

 **:IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED… T-800 SERIES MODEL 101**

 **:ANALYZING…**

 **:THREAT LEVEL… LOW/MODERATE**

 **:ACTION…**

 **:TERMINATE**

"Oh shit!" Anthony screams out at the top of his lungs as he raises his Colt AR-15 assault rifle, immediately recognizing the machine that killed his friends and almost got him as well. The woman stands in front of the two men, blocking them from view of the machine and starts sprinting towards the unknown terminator. The machine raises its plasma weapon and begins concentrating its fire onto the woman, while Anthony and Victor immediately run to cover and begin returning fire to the machine, and also thinking that this woman they had just met is very crazy and probably was on drugs.

The woman dodges the terminators plasma rounds and grabs the machine by the shoulders, hurling him into a wall and crashing into the next room.

However the machine quickly recovers and sees that this unknown terminatrix attacking him is a high threat and sees his plasma rifle isn't effective enough. The machine assessed that the only possible way to terminate her is to use hand to hand combat and hope in some sort of machine way that his strength is more superior than to hers.

The 800 quickly rises from the ground just as the woman enters the room through the hole he had just formed. The 800 then grabs an old bookshelf that was standing next to him and uses it as a blunt weapon to try and inflict damage and starts smashing it against her. After several strikes, the 800 doesn't succeed to no avail, the bookshelf just explodes into pieces against the woman's body, with her not even flinching.

The T-800 just tilts its head in confusion as the woman copies his expression and does the same. The woman catches the 800 off guard then proceeds to use her right foot and kicks the machine, sending it flying backwards and landing onto a desk, and crushing it with his own weight. The terminator grabs a hidden handgun that he acquired from one of the dead Resistance fighters he had killed not too long ago, and starts firing at the woman.

The bullets strike the woman's face but don't do much damage besides tear her skin sheath and reveal her endoskeleton underneath. At this point she is just getting annoyed by this T-800's desperate actions at trying to destroy her and decides that now is the time to end this.

She raises her right arm, as it turns silver and starts morphing into a plasma cannon. The woman charges the plasma weapon, takes aim, and fires a large blast of superheated plasma at the T-800 and blowing it to nothing but molten scrap. The woman smiles to herself thinking that she could have done better at destroying this machine but just got a little sloppy at this point. She is then rushed out of her thoughts when she hears the sounds of guns clicking behind her.

"What the hell are you?!" Victor says with venom and fear in his voice as he and Anthony aim their rifles at her, ready to fire if she decides to try anything. The woman raises her hands in surrender and turns to face the two men, with her arm transforming back to normal. "Answer me or so help me god, metal or not I will end you!" He then says in a more angry tone.

"Look I don't mean harm, you know I'm not human so there is no denying that I'm not." She says in a soft tone, trying not to startle these men. She could terminate them, but she didn't want to go down that road. She was different from other machines, she knew that much. Plus she could use these men to acquire her target, Wherever she may be.

"Do you have a name then?" Anthony asks her while shaking from nervousness. Victor just gives him a dirty look but focuses back onto the woman.

"Everyone calls me Veronica." She says while slowly lowering her arms, while Victor and Anthony reluctantly follow suit, and lower their weapons.

"Machines don't have names, so why are you here?" Victor then asks with some venom still in his voice. He didn't trust this machine in front of him, even if it was a beautiful girl; He knows what she truly is underneath that skin.

"Skynet sent someone here to kill John Connor." Veronica explains to the men. "I'm here to ensure his survival and stop this person."

"You said person, didn't you mean machine?" Victor asked while pulling some extra clothing from his travel bag and hands them to Veronica. She gladly accepts the offer and takes off Anthony's coat, throwing it back to him and starts putting on the clothing until she is fully dressed. Veronica was pretty short for a terminator. She had blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a very light complexion.

Veronica shakes her head, denying what Victor just said so she starts explaining who she is after. "Skynet thought that the only way to destroy humanity was to use humanity" Veronica said, continuing to explain everything to them. "Skynet created an I-950. She was based off of a DNA sample of John Connor."

"I-950? What the hell is that?" Anthony said in complete awe. He had no idea what that was but from what Veronica had just told them, it couldn't be good.

Veronica mentally kicks herself for not giving them an easier explanation. "Genetically enhanced human, she is a clone from Connor's DNA and goes by the same surname as well" Veronica says to both Anthony and Victor. Victor starts pacing back and forth, trying to process all of this. She could be lying to them but it doesn't seem so, she didn't have to keep him and Anthony alive and explain all of this to them. She could have tortured them for any information that they had on him and just kill them afterwards. Even though I hate metal as much as the next guy, she. No it. had to be telling us the truth. For now I will take her word and pray we don't die in our sleep, Victor thought to himself.

Anthony just swallows a lump down his throat but continues with the questions. "So what are you then, and what was the machine you just destroyed?" he says, using his head to point in the direction of the destroyed terminator.

"The one I just destroyed was a T series 800, model 101 terminator." Veronica says simply. "And I'm a reprogrammed T series 950, model 546 or T-950 for short" She then adds very ironically, considering her size isn't of normal terminators.

"This is crazy, The 700's are supposed to be the newest models that Skynet had developed!" Anthony said a little louder than needed.

"Well, by the looks of the molten terminator in the next room." Veronica says sarcastically while pointing to the downed and destroyed terminator. "Skynet is ahead of schedule than from my future."

"Your future!? Look met-- Veronica, forgive me but I have zero idea what the hell you're saying at this point." Victor says, finally speaking up after remaining quiet so far.

"I'll be happy to explain later." Veronica said while grabbing his rifle off the ground and inspecting it. "These weapons are useless against the 800's and other future models." she then adds, and tosses the rifle back to Victor. She walks over to where she first encountered the T-800 and picked up its plasma rifle.

"So what? We use plasma weapons?" Anthony said in confusion as he watches Veronica look over at giant plasma rifle that made her seem more smaller.

Veronica inspects the plasma weapon, while also completely ignoring Anthony's question. "Westinghouse M-27 Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle… Skynet in this timeline have advanced so much but yet so little." Veronica said before taking her eyes off the rifle and looks back a Victor and Anthony. "With the proper modifications, you should be able to use these as well as manufacturer your own." She then adds before handing it to Anthony.

"Anyway back to what you were saying about John Connor." Victor brings again.

"Yes. We need to find him before it's too late." Veronica then says, focusing her attention back onto Victor.

"The only person who knows of Connors location, is Commander Mathews." Anthony said, explaining to Veronica.

Victor nods in agreement. "If we take you to him… He might be able to help… as long as you don't kill him I mean." Victor then said while throwing his bag back over his shoulder. "Our base is about a day's hike from here. We should get moving." With that said, all three exit the office building and begin their journey back to base where they can find and help John Connor. At least they hope her intention is to help him that is. But little did Victor, Anthony and Veronica know, was that their new mission was much simpler than they had originally thought.

 ** _Crystal Peak, 2022: Resistance Base (Bunker Infirmary)_**

 ** _21 hours later:_**

"W-where am I?" The mysterious girl asks with confusion while she shifts her head and looks around the room that she is in.

"You're at Crystal Peak" Martin says, answering the girl's question. The girl still was confused, she didn't know what Crystal Peak was which wasn't a surprise.

John puts his hand on Martin's shoulder, signaling that he would go ahead and ask the questions. He then walks closer to the girl until he is at the foot of the bed that she is currently lying in. "What's your name?" John asks in a soft voice.

The girl tilts her head slightly, reacting to John's question. Maybe he should already know who she is? John thought to himself. He still didn't know a lot about his past so maybe he once knew this girl. The girl straightens her head back upright and begins to speak. "My name is Jane…" She said very quietly while staring into John's eyes. "Jane Connor."

Everybody inside of the room just stares at her in shock. No one was able to speak, they were at a loss for words and had no idea what to say next. Everybody then takes their attention away from the girl and onto John who was just as confused as they were.

"Uhh John? Why is her last name Connor?" Allison then asks, seeing that no one speaking still.

"I-I don't know…" John then answers with disbelief still written on his face and his mouth practically hanging open.

Jane looks at everybody just as confused as they were. "What the hell is going on here?!" She asks very loudly and very confused, then continues to speak. "Do you not know who I am?"

"No… should we?" Allison said still perplexed "Why do you have the same last name as him!?" Allison says pointing at John who still stood there in silence.

"I'm his daughter." Jane said, pointing to John with her finger as everyone inside just stared at both of them.

"John? You didn't tell me that you had a daughter…" Allison said a little disappointed. Was she already jealous of this girl?

"Because I don't" John said surprisingly calm and turns on his heels, walking out of the infirmary and disappearing into the corridor.

Allison sees that John is confused at this whole thing and follows him to see if she can help uncomplicate it for him. "I'll go talk to him." She then adds before rushing out of the infirmary.

Allison walks out into the corridor, looking both left and right down the hallway until she sees John sitting on an old couch, not too far away from the infirmary. He was staring at the ground and seemed to be deep in thought. She slowly makes her way to him and sits next to him but remains quiet for a brief moment. "Penny for thoughts?" Allison then says a minute later, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

John looks up from the ground and looks at Allison, with their eyes meeting before letting out a slight grin. "These last couple of days have just been crazy… that's all" John just said simply.

"Do you mean your old buddies saving us out of the blue? Or the fact that time travel exists and a girl who happens to have the same last name as you just appeared out of nowhere?" Allison said very sarcastically, trying to somewhat lighten up the mood a bit.

John laughs a bit at Allison's response and shakes his head. "Both actually. I thought it was pretty damn cool when Alex and Martin came out of nowhere like Han and Chewie." John said, reminiscing on old movies that he enjoyed as a child.

Allison looks at John perplexed "Han and Chewie?" She says with complete confusion on her face.

John laughs at Allison's response. She was born before Judgement day happened, but never really got to enjoy all the fun things that everybody once did. "It's from a movie… When we return to the pre-Judgement Day world, I'll show you" John says before resting his head on the wall behind him, and looking up at the ceiling.

"If we return that is." Allison said hopelessly after seeing that the TDE did in fact work, but is now just a pile of scrap.

"Have a little hope Allie." John says reassuringly while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You saw the TDE right? That's something that can't just be fixed!" Allison then says frustrated. When she heard that she would have the chance to go to a world where the bombs didn't fall yet, she immediately jumped at the idea of stopping Skynet from the past before it was ever created. But now, to her that dream seemed gone forever.

"I know that Allie… but I may have a plan on how to change that." John said simply before he sees Alex exiting the infirmary with bandages on her face and back. She walks out into the corridor and sees both Allison and John sitting on the couch, and starts making her way towards them.

"Hey look who decided to join us" Allison said to Alex with a smile on her face. Alex returns the smile as she stands before them.

"Martin just brought me up to speed on everything that happened while I was out." Alex says before sitting on the floor, opposite from Allie and John. "She could be your daughter John."

"What makes you even think that? I never had a child." John said with confusion. "How would you even know anyway?"

"Well for starters, she definitely looks a lot like you" Alex said explaining to both John and Allie and continues, "She also has been talking nonstop about you."

"She's been talking about me?" John asks; Alex just nods.

"She just seemed hurt that you didn't know who she was." Alex then says in a sad tone.

"Has she said anything as to why she is here?" He then asks her but she just shakes her head, denying his question.

"She just keeps saying that she really wants to see you." Alex replies skeptically.

"Wait John? You told me that you traveled in time to here and lost your memories right?" Allison asked John. "Is it possible that you maybe don't remember her?"

John then shakes his head. "No. Considering I was only sixteen when I arrived here and wasn't involved in any relationships that I knew of." he stated matter of factly.

"So that only leaves one option" Alex says to both of them. "She's most likely from a more distant future than this one."

John nods at Alex's statement. "So she's my daughter from further in the future." John said in a calm tone. That had to be the only way right? but the real question was why was she here? John gets up from the couch and stands before speaking again. "Let's go talk to her and see if we can weed out more information." He then says before walking back to the infirmary with Allison and Alex quickly following behind.

John, Allison, and Alex re-enter the infirmary where Jane Connor is now fully dressed in simple fatigues that were from the bunker's storage and was sitting upright on the bed she was lying on with Kyle Reese sitting next to her, trying to make conversation but successfully getting mostly ignored.

Martin, and Doctor Williams were standing in the far left corner, speaking quietly to each other until they both notice the three enter. "There you are." Williams says with concern on her face as she slowly crutches her way to them before stopping in front of them.

"Is there anything wrong doc?" John asks her with a worried expression.

"Everything's fine general" She says, which brought relief to her face. "It's… your daughter that I'm concerned with." She then adds which surprisingly brings the worry back to him. "I did a physical on her and she appears to have suffered physical trauma to her lower ribcage and hip."

"Could it be from her coming through the TDE?" John then asked the doctor.

Williams just shrugs and starts to give speak. "Could be… but I may have a different theory." She then says before wincing in pain from her right leg. Martin quickly grabs a chair and places it being her, and allowing Williams to take a seat. "It may sound far fetched, but honestly what isn't at this point right?" She said, starting to explain to them the possibility of her injuries. "It's possible that the injuries were acquired from a fight."

"Ok so she was in a fight before she came back, so what's the big deal?" Allison then says, trying to somewhat engage in the conversation.

"But she couldn't have gotten her injuries without showing signs of severe bruising and maybe blood clotting." Doctor Williams answers simply which shot down Allison's snarky remark.

"So what are you saying Williams?" John then asks her while training his eyes on Jane who was sitting in the bed, staring at John intently and not taking her eyes off of him.

"I'm saying that her wounds are fresh… she should be showing signs of extreme pain, if not soreness." she says in a whisper to their little circle, trying not to have Jane hear their little meeting.

"So you're saying she's like a terminator or something?" Martin then said with a hint of uneasiness in his voice as he puts his hand on his handgun.

"No she isn't a terminator. I checked her vitals and everything." She then states which makes Martin a bit relieved, bit still kept his hand on the weapon, just in case.

"So we are at a dead end." Alex then says, speaking up after remaining silent after a brief moment.

"How about we just ask her?" Allison asks John directly. He nods, acknowledging that Allison's plan is the only shot they have.

They all walk over to where Jane and Kyle are at in the room and stare at them before John speaks up. "So why are you here Jane?" He then asks in a commanding tone.

The girl shows no emotion and just stares at John without making a move. Was she scared of him? Her expression seemed that of a teenage girl that didn't get her way and just pouted. "You sent me back here to give you information that could help the Resistance against Skynet in the future." She then said simply but in a monotone voice that didn't depict any emotion whatsoever.

Before John could open his mouth to speak again, Martin's radio that was his belt went off, interrupting their whole current situation. "Sir, we need you at the command center." A voice says over the radio.

Martin irritability grabs his radio to respond to the voice. "I'm kinda busy with something right now… can it wait?" he said.

There is a long pause before the voice speaks once again. "It's from.the scavenging group you sent out a month back. They have information that may be of interest."

Martin looks at John, which he nods in confirmation. Martin then walks out of the infirmary and out into the corridor to see what he is wanted for.

 ** _Crystal Peak, 2022: (Command Center)_**

Martin walks inside the bunker's command center where people are seen sitting at desks, typing into computers and surveillancing the area for Skynet activity. Martin stops in his tracks when he sees two of his best men, Victor and Anthony sitting on two foldable metal chairs. He walks up to the men while they stand before him, and saluting to their commanding officer.

"At ease men" Martin says with a smirk before reaching his hand out for both men to shake. They take his hand and give it a firm shake before letting go so they can continue their business. "So I was told you wanted to speak with me?" Victor just nods and before he was able to speak, Martin caught a glance at a blonde girl who was very short, walking towards them with a plasma rifle in hand. Martin notices the way she walks and the expressionless mask on her face. She was a machine! Martin grabs his Glock 17 out of his thigh holster and aims it at the machine that is approaching them. "METAL!"

Everybody soldier inside the command center grabs their weapons and aims at Veronica, ready to fire at will. Veronica stops dead in her tracks and tilts her head in confusion. She looks around the whole room and sees all the various rifles and sidearms trained on her. She knows that the firearms won't do much damage to her but decides to play along for now and drops her plasma rifle to the ground, kicking it off too the side and raising her arms in surrender. Veronica's had to do this twice already and was getting pretty tired of doing so.

"Relax! She's on our side Martin!" Victor says while jumping in front of Veronica, and Blocking Martin's line of sight from the machine. Victor never thought that in in a million years, he would be jumping up to defend a machine. But he had a strange feeling for the cyborg behind him. He could tell it. No. She was different.

"Out of the way Victor!" Martin says with anger and determination to take out the machine standing behind his friend. "You know metal can't be trusted!"

"I don't mean har--" Veronica was about to say before rudely getting interrupted by Martin.

"Shut the hell up machine!" Martin said a little louder than needed. "What are you here for huh? Kill John Connor or just destroy the Resistance in general?" He than said, looking over Victor's shoulder.

"Martin, if it weren't for her, me and Anthony would be dead!." Victor said, trying to defend the machine. "How did you even know she was a machine in the first place huh?" he then said with curiosity.

"You know she could be lying to you right!?" Martin says with venom in his voice. "I've seen machines like these that look human and even mimic human emotions to get to their target!"

"She is different from others!" Anthony then says, raising his Colt AR-15 assault rifle at Martin's head.

Martin turns his head slightly to the right and sees the betrayal that his friends are siding with the metal. "It's got you wrapped around your little finger! You of all people; Victor should know that metal shouldn't be trusted!" He says in a full on shout which makes everyone inside the room flinch slightly.

"Don't forget I know what your sister is Martin! So don't give me that bullshit!" Victor then says in a whisper that only they could hear.

Martin reluctantly lowers his gun and orders every soldier to do the same. He stares at Veronica for a long moment before he begins to speak again. "Why the hell are you here?" he says with some venom still lingering in his voice but managed to calm himself down a bit.

"I need to find John Connor." She states simply. Martin just scoffs at her response.

"Figured as much. Why?" Martin asks her with curiosity. He always knew the reason why a machine was looking for him. It was to kill him and prevent him from defeating Skynet.

"I'm tracking down someone that plans to assassinate him. I need to reach John before they get to him." Veronica says, explaining the situation to him. He most likely wouldn't believe it but she had to try and convince him.

"Someone?" Martin said in a soft and confusing tone.

"Skynet sent a Genetically Enhanced human to kill him." She says but frowns when she sees that the man in front of him is at a loss of words and with his eyes widening.

"I-950?" He asked, dreading the upcoming answer. Martin had encountered one once back in his timeline that went by the name of Serena Burns. She was literally twelve seconds away from killing John Connor but her cover was immediately blown when he found out that a bomb was being carried inside of her.

Veronica nods but also tilts her head slightly at his words. "How did you know it was an I-950?"

Martin stares with eyes widen at the revelation of who is in the infirmary, with the one and only John Connor. "Because she's here" Martin said fearfully while gritting his teeth as he rushes past them and to a gun locker that is located near the entrance of the command center. He grabs an MK-12 assault rifle and pops a fresh magazine into it. He turns on his heels and looks at Veronica, "We need to hurry!" He shouts out at the top of his lungs before rushing out of the command center and out into the corridor With Veronica, and Victor quickly following behind him.

Veronica, Victor and Martin sprint down the now empty corridor of the Crystal Peak Bunker, trying to reach the bunker infirmary before it was too late. They make a series of left and right turns before they finally approach the closed door of the infirmary. Martin turns to look at the machine known as Veronica and speaks. "Do you think she might of killed them already?" He asks very quietly but with fear clearly written on his face.

"My sensors are picking up a lot of heat signatures inside… she must still be infiltrating to gain Connors trust before terminating him." She also says very quietly.

"So do you have a plan? Or are we gonna go inside, spraying and praying?" He then asks sarcastically to the machine, also knowing it wouldn't affect her much.

"Don't be stupid. If we do that, we risk John Connor's life." She said on a very serious tone which confused Martin even more so.

"Ok so on three we enter and take her my surprise?." Martin suggests.

"Yes. On three we enter and hopefully I will have a good shot to terminate her." She said, accepting Martin's plan. It was still a risky plan, but they didn't really have much of a choice.

"One… two… Three!" Martin mouths in silence until he yells out three and both open the door immediately, with it swinging open and them entering the room with their guns raised, and ready to fire at the Skynet agent.

John notices the door open very quickly and draws is SIG P226 Sauer and aims at the people entering in defence. He then lowers his weapon when he sees Martin enter with a rifle, but stares in confusion when he sees that he, a soldier and some girl he has never seen before take aim at Jane. "What's going on?" he asks.

Before anybody could react, Jane Connor leaps off the bed, and grabs John's handgun out of his hand and then grabs Allison by surprise, holding her hostage, with the gun aimed at her temple. Her cover was blown and she had to come up with a plan to terminate her target. And she saw how close John Connor was to the younger girl.

"John get the hell out of here!" Martin shouts across the room at the general while keeping Jane and Allison in his sights. "Do you have a clear shot?" He then asks Veronica but doesn't move his head in her direction.

"Negative. I can't risk terminating her without harming the young girl." She says in her monotone voice. She was too busy trying to assess possible situations that would be least likely to cause any casualties.

"Guess you found me quicker than I thought." Jane says with a small laugh.

"Jane what the hell are you doing?" John asks her with confusion and a bit of fear at the fact that her supposed daughter is aiming his gun at his daughter.

"I knew you were a bitch the moment I saw you" Allison says humorously but gets cut off when Jane holds her tight around the neck with her arms, and slightly choking her.

Kyle Reese stands in front John, trying to defend him if Jane Connor were to use his gun to shoot him. "Put the gun down!" He then says with anger boiling inside him. He felt helpless that he didn't have his weapon to defend Allison. John moves around Kyle and starts slowly walking towards Jane with his arms in the air to show that he wasn't planning on trying anything, until gets within a couple of feet of her and Allison.

"Or what? You'll ground me?" She says in a mocking tone.

Jane Connor seizes the opportunity that her target is out in the open and decides that now is the time to eliminate him and use the girl as a body shield if everyone else decided to shoot at her. She quickly jerks the gun from Allison's head and raises it at John, takes aim between his eyes, and fires.

 ** _Author's Note: The story is nearing it's close sadly. So there will be another small time jump within the next couple of chapters. But I'm not giving up yet! This story will be finished and there will be a part two to the story. So for those who do enjoy my work, there will be plenty in the future :)_**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated_**!


	9. Chapter 9: Jane Connor Part 2

**Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles**

 **Chapter 9: Jane Connor Part 2**

 _ **Crystal Peak, 2022: Resistance Base**_

Jane Connor jerks the gun from Allison's head, and towards John. She aims between his eyes and squeezes the trigger, with the bullet flying out of the chamber of the gun.

John's instincts that have been drilled into him by his mother took hold and quickly ducks and dives behind one of the various beds inside if the infirmary, with the bullet barely missing John and hitting the wall behind him. Everybody that has their weapons trained on Jane, quickly found cover but we're unable to return fire. Jane was using Allison as a body shield, and preventing anyone from firing, if they didn't want to risk Allison getting hurt.

Jane realizes that she won't survive much longer with her cornered like this. She looks up at the ceiling and sees a single light bulb that lit up the room. She then raises the handgun that she had stolen from John and shoots the light bulb out, and engulfing the room in total darkness, where she can make her escape.

"Can anyone see anything?" Martin asks to everyone inside the room.

Everybody responds to Martin question by saying no as they rush for some kind of light source but are unsuccessful until Martin pulls out a tiny keychain flashlight from his side pocket and turns it on. Martin shines the dimly lit flashlight around the room and sees everyone except for Jane Connor and Allison Young.

"Allie!" John shouts out in fear as he looks around to see if maybe she was just hiding under a bed or something. "Where the hell is she!" He then says in an infuriating tone.

"She took her" Veronica states as she gets up from behind the bed. "They must have escaped through the ventilation shaft." she then says, pointing at the open small open hatch near the floor.

John quickly exits the room and runs down the corridor with everyone quickly following behind him until they all reach the command center. "We need to find her!" John says to everyone as he enters the command center with a stiff posture. "We need to inform the whole base of this." he then adds.

Alex nods and walks in front of him to the computer consoles and speaks into the intercom. "Attention Crystal Peak. Be on the lookout for a teenage girl that is here in the base. She has a younger girl as a hostage as well, so don't shoot on site if spotted."

Kyle turns to look at John. "What are we going to do John?" Kyle asks him with concern.

He puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head "I don't know. But we'll find her Kyle."

"She's somewhere in the ventilation, so she couldn't have gone too far." Alex states, which brings them some relief but not to much. _Allison was kidnapped by a Skynet assassin that is here to kill me. She could and most likely will use Allison in order complete her mission_ , he thought to himself.

Martin glances behind him and sees that everyone inside of the command center is staring at his sister with fear and disgust, while some are even slowly drawing their weapons.

He then takes a long look at his sister and sees that her metal endoskeleton underneath her skin is still being clearly shown; mostly on her face though, and her back was still badly burned as well.

"Uhh Alex" He says, bumping his elbow on her side. _Alex turns around and sees that all the men and women who looked up to her, all the the people who she had known, the people who she saw as her friends looked at her like she was a monster_. Alex cowards down in fear, and backs up, hiding behind her brother looking for help. "What the hell are you all looking at!?" Martin said defensively with anger boiling inside him.

"She's metal!" One guard shouts out as he raises his rifle at Martin that was intended for Alex but was being blocked.

Martin immediately grabs his MK-12 and aims it at the guard but is greatly outnumbered when more guards and soldiers aim their rifles at him as well. Veronica, Kyle, Victor and Anthony rush to Martin's aid and raise their weapons back at the soldiers but are still badly outnumbered. Everyone was starting to turn on each other. John understands that he should do something to stop this.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" John shouts as he stands in between his friends and the soldiers. "My daughter is missing right now, and we are here at each other's throats just because she is different?!" John said, pointing at Alex. "I knew what she was when I first met her, and I wasn't disgusted in anyway. She is probably more human than anyone inside of this room!" He said in loud and angry tone that made all of the soldiers flinch and lower their weapons. "Is this what the Resistance is supposed to be? How the hell are we supposed to beat Skynet if we can't put aside our differences and just be human?"

 _Everybody listens to John's speech, looking at the ground with regret. John's words made them think to what and why they are fighting for the survival of their race. For the first time, John's words actually put hope into them. Those very words that were meant to defend a friend, we're inspiring to them. Something to take as an example._

"Look i'm not asking for much. But I need to find my daughter before it's too late. If anyone wants to volunteer to help me save her. Step forward now." John then asks in a calmer tone.

One man walks forward, and stands in front of everyone. "I want to help sir!" he says while saluting.

A woman walks forward as well "I volunteer!" She said while also saluting.

"I volunteer as well sir!" The guard who originally started the whole conflict said.

More and more people step forward and in all ask to help in unison, until almost all people inside the command center have volunteered to help John.

John smirks slightly, _maybe he had a natural talent for rallying people to his side_ , he thought to himself. "Alright! You all know what to do!" John says in a commanding tone. With that, all soldiers exit the command center and to look for Allison.

Alex walks up to John and gives him a tight hug which surprised him but happily returns the embrace. "Thank you for defending me like that John." Alex said with a smile on her face.

"You think I'd just sit by and let them treat you like that?" John asks her. She shakes her head and releases the embrace.

"Let's go find Allie." She then said which made John rush out of his thoughts and back unto the plan.

"We should split up into two teams."

"Good plan. We will be more likely to find her and terminate her if we do so." Veronica said in her monotone voice, but with a very small grin on her face.

"Right. So me, Alex and Victor will make up one team. And Martin, Kyle, and Veronica split up into the second team." Everybody nods in agreement to John's plan.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Anthony then speaks up in a sad tone at being left out.

"Your to stay here and guard the command center, in case if Jane tries to enter. got it?" Martin says to Anthony, which he reluctantly nods.

"Alright! Let's move!" John said in his commanding tone once again. The two teams leave the command center and into the corridor where they split up into opposite directions, to look for the Skynet agent and hopefully get Allison back as well.

 _ **Crystal Peak, 2022: (Unknown Location)**_

Jane Connor and Allison Young exit the ventilation shaft and enter an unknown room inside of the Crystal Peak Bunker. Once on their feet again, Jane tosses Allison towards a wall, without any regard to any pain that she may have sustained from the impact.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem!?" Allison asks in an infuriating tone. Jane just ignores her, which makes Allison even more angry. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she then says while getting up off the ground and advancing towards her. Jane sees out of the corner of her eye that Allison is making her way towards her. So she aims the gun at her once again, without paying attention to her, as she searches through lockers for weapons or anything that could be of use.

"I'm not interested in you." Jane then speaks up after a moment. "Only John Connor is my mission."

Allison just scoffs at her response. "Then why did you take me? You could have easily killed him back in the infirmary, but you didn't."

"Unlike most terminators. If I get shot, I won't just shrug it off so easily." she states while closing one of the lockers and opening the next one.

Allison just starts laughing uncontrollably. "They send back a human to do a terminators work? That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!" She then adds mockingly.

Jane had enough of Allison's smart ass comments, so she kicks her in the chest which sends her flying back into the wall yet again. Allison's breath is knocked out and her vision blurred. "W-what the hell was that for?"

"You were annoying me." Jane states coldly. Jane walks over to Allison and crouches in front of her with the gun aimed once again at Allison's. "Where is the armoury?" She then asks while shoving the barrel of the gun at her forehead.

"How would I know? I've only been here for one day." Allison says sarcastically.

"You tend to get into a lot of predicaments like this do you not?" She asks Allison.

"More than you think" Allison said.

"You're a liability to others. You are just gonna get more people killed." Jane says harshly but in a calm tone.

Allison just lets those words sink in and looks at the ground defeated. "You're wrong." She says in a whisper.

"Huh? I didn't catch that?" Jane asks confused at not hearing Allison's words.

"I said you're wrong!" Allison then yells out at her with anger in her voice.

"Am I though?" Jane asks with a laugh, and walks into the next enjoined room. Jane returns a moment later with some parachute cord and begins to tie Allison's hands behind her back very tightly.

Jane is slightly interrupted when the bunker's intercom goes off with a message from Alex.

 _Attention Crystal Peak. Be on the lookout for a teenage girl that is here in the base. She has a younger girl as a hostage as well, so don't shoot on site if spotted._

"Looks like they are looking for me" Allison says in a partially defeated tone.

"That's the plan" Jane states simply.

"Plan?" Allison asks in utter confusion. She has an idea of what her plan is but wasn't really one hundred percent sure.

"I'm using you to lure Connor to me so I can complete my mission." Jane said with what appears to be confident in her voice.

"And you're telling me this why? Allison says with even more confusion. _This reminds her of those superhero comic books that John used to find for her so she could learn how to read when she was younger. The stories mostly consisted with the hero getting captured by the villain, and the villain revealing his plans for world domination. The hero would then break free and defeat the villain before their plan was enacted. Sadly if I was able to stop her, I wouldn't get the girl at the end. I'm more like the damsel in distress, Allison thought to herself,_ which made her chuckle slightly.

"You'll be dead soon enough" Jane said, while forcing Allison to her feet. "before John can save you, he'll watch you die, then he'll beg me to terminate him."

"Now that's just cruel." Allison says when Jane opens the door and forces Allison out into the corridor With the gun aimed at the back of her head.

"That's why Skynet chose me for the job. Cruelty is my specialty." Jane said in a monotone voice.

Both Jane and Allison walk out into the bunker's corridor where it appears to be empty until a man rushes down the left side and spots them. "Hey you! Drop the weap--" the soldier was about to say until a gunshot rang out and impacted the soldier between the eyes, and killing him instantly.

Jane walks over to the fallen soldiers and proceeds to grab his handgun, and any extra ammunition from his pockets. She then stands back up and grabs Allison yet again, with both continuing the empty hallways. Allison just stared in shock at what she had done, but just dropped it all together and continued to focus on her current situation.

"So where are we headed?" Allison asks after a long period of silence.

"To the command center. After I'm done with John Connor, I'm going to tip off Skynet of this base's location." Jane says very determined.

Allison eyes just widen at the revelation. This girl that is just a few years older than her is a real threat. _I don't want to die, I need to warn John somehow. Maybe she was right… maybe I'm am just a liability to everyone. I'm gonna just get everybody killed. No. I will not let that happen!_ With that, Jane and Allison continue their trek to the command center, where Jane Connor hopes to encounter John Connor and kill him. Where she will then, kill everyone inside the base.

 _ **Crystal Peak, 2022: Resistance Base (Bunker Mess hall)**_

John, Alex and Victor make their way down to the mess hall, where they hope to find the Skynet agent and hopefully save Allison. _John was very concerned with what Jane's intentions with Allison were. He hoped that she didn't fully know that she was practically his daughter, the one person he cares more for than Kyle Reese. His father. John knew for a long time, since his memory loss that Kyle was his soon to be father, but never told him that truth yet._

"John? You ok?" Alex asks with a worrying expression on her face.

John is broken out of his thoughts when he hears Alex's soft voice and focuses back onto the mission. "Yeah… I'm fine." John implies simply, which was a total lie.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Alex says reassuringly, and places her hand on his shoulder, John just nods.

All three enter the empty mess hall where only a couple of soldiers are seen searching through the back, trying to find signs of Jane and Allie. "She's not here." Victor informs them unenthusiastically.

"Alright let's move on." John then said as he and the other two walk out of the mess hall and back into the corridor.

 _ **Crystal Peak, 2022: Resistance Base (Bunker Armoury)**_

Meanwhile, Martin Kyle, and Veronica enter the armoury, also checking for any signs of the Skynet agent that appeared out of nowhere. "Clear. No signs that she was here." Veronica states in her stoic monotone terminator voice. "How big is this place?" She then asks Martin.

"Pretty huge. This bunker was meant to hold almost an entire military base." Martin explained.

"Well so far we aren't making any progress then." Kyle says with frustration. "Where else can she possibly be?"

"She'll turn up sooner or later" Veronica said which made Kyle start rubbing the temples of his forehead.

"The more we say that, the more time we waste." So let's stop socializing and keep searching." Martin said annoyed. Martin takes the lead and exits the room with Veronica and Kyle following close behind.

"So… I um… haven't seen you around here before" Kyle asks Veronica very nervously, slowly jogging up to her. "Are you new here as well?"

"Yes. I just got here one hour, twenty four minutes, and seven… eight seconds ago." Veronica simply adds.

Kyle's eyes widen. Nobody ever gives an exact estimate of the time. "Y-your the machine that everyone was babbling about?" He then asks her which she replies with a simple nod. Kyle swallows a lump down his throat as we backs away slowly.

"Is something wrong?" Veronica then asks Kyle which he shakes his head which she could tell was most certainly a lie. "You're lying." She states matter of factly.

"I just don't trust metal, It's nothing personal. Well yeah actually it is very personal." Kyle says very venomously as he backs up to a bit.

"Oh. Well of it makes you feel any better, I have never killed anybody aside from other terminators." She says, trying to somewhat put some trust into Kyle.

"And you're supposed target?" Kyle then asks Veronica.

"She'll be my first. I wouldn't count her as a human kill though. She's definitely not human up here." She says pointing at Kyle's head, gesturing that Jane lacks the human part of herself.

"You guys gonna make out or are we gonna continue?" Martin says, butting in on the conversation. Both look at Martin and reluctantly shake their heads and continue their search.

 _ **Crystal Peak, 2022: Resistance Base (Command Center)**_

Anthony sits at a chair inside the command center with his Colt AR-15 assault rifle in his lap, ready to fire if needed. _He was still upset that he was left out of the team and had to stay here guarding, when he could be out there where the action probably was. Anthony was always the type of person to be left out of everything. He could recall when he was only six years old. Before Judgement Day, he would always try to ride his bike with the neighborhood kids but was always left out because he was still using training wheels. The kids thought that he was a wimp and would make fun of him, leaving him out of their activities on purpose._

Anthony immediately rushes out of his thoughts when he sees that three of the men who were helping guard the place instantly got up off their chairs. He looks at the men and sees a blonde girl enter the room with a younger brown haired girl in front of her with the gun aimed at her head.

Jane takes her weapon and fires off three accurate shots, killing the three men and falling to the ground lifeless; not even being able to fire off a single shot.

Anthony notices the other men fall, and rushes to cover behind one of the old computer consoles while Jane starts focusing fire on him, but unsuccessful at landing a blow. Anthony then rises from cover a moment later, ready to fire, until he sees the brown haired girl look at him in fear. She was blocking his line of sight, which made him hesitate. He didn't want to shoot John Connor's daughter, but what could he do?

Jane throws Allison to the side and fires four shots into Anthony's chest, which made him fall to the ground instantly, back behind the computer console. Jane walks over to behind the console to see if he was still breathing, and if he was, she would finish the job. She sees that Anthony isn't moving and assumes that he is terminated. However though, Jane's cockyness instantly got the best of her when Anthony who is surprisingly still alive, because he was wearing body armor, lunges at her with his combat knife that was hidden inside of his boot, and stabs her in the shoulder with the serrated blade and tackles her to the ground.

Jane cries out in pain from the knife that is in her shoulder but immediately blocks out the pain and focuses back on the threat before her. She lands a punch on Anthony's face which made him slightly fly off of her and land not too far from her. Jane stands up and pulls the knife out of her shoulder and starts walking towards Anthony with the weapon, prepared to end his life with the large knife.

Jane stands before Anthony who is trying to recover from the hard punch that the I-950 had landed on him. She kneels next to him and raises the knife with both hands, ready to to plunge it into him, but is caught off guard at seeing Allison rush at her with her hands still behind her back, and uses all of her weight on her shoulders and pushes Jane away from Anthony. "Get away from him you bitch!" Allison screams at the top of her lungs. Allison then falls from not having any support and lands on her head which blurs her vision.

Anthony finally recovers and gets back up on his feet just as Jane is also rising to her feet as well. Anthony glances to the right and sees the handgun that Jane had dropped a moment ago and starts sprinting for it. Jane sees this and grabs the combat knife from right next to her and starts running at him with incredible speeds. Anthony successfully grabs the gun and quickly turns around but is too late when Jane who was now in front of him stabs the knife deep into his stomach. Anthony looks down and sees the knife that is now imbedded in his stomach and falls to the ground with him puking up blood.

Allison watches in horror at what the I-950 just did to the young man that tried so hard to stop her, but was unsuccessful. Allison then crawls like a caterpillar towards Anthony to see if he's still alive but knows that he won't last too long without medical attention. Anthony slightly turns his head towards Allison and tries to speak. "I-Im… Sorr--" Anthony says before a hail of gunfire interrupts him and into his face, instantly killing him.

Jane unloads the now empty mag that she had just used on Anthony and loads a fresh one inside. Jane glance at her shoulder that now has a knife wound and sees that it is bleeding a lot. "Yeah. Gonna feel that in the morning." She says at an attempt at humor, but really doesn't know much about it.

"He was just trying to defend himself and you- you killed him!" Allison says with complete fear and anger.

"He was at the wrong place at the wrong time I guess." Jane says with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to see a bullet between those crazy pretty eyes of yours" Allison says with venom in her voice.

"So you think I'm pretty?" Jane asks sarcastically.

"I also said you were crazy!" Allison then says.

"I can say the same about you then" Jane said as she walks to the main computer servers and starts typing onto the the old keyboard.

John, Alex, and Victor are walking down the corridor with their head practically bowed in defeat. They have searched almost everywhere and couldn't find them. They were walking back to the only place that they thought Jane Connor could be. The command center. The sudden sound of gunshots that were echoing through the corridor made them stop dead in their tracks.

"What the hell?!" John asks both of his companions.

"That's coming from the command center!" Victor then informs them with surprise. "Cmon!" he shouts as he takes the lead, with both John and Alex follow behind.

After a few minutes of running through the bunker's hallways, trying to chase the sound, they stop with twenty feet from the entrance when they hear more gunshots ring off inside.

"Shit Anthony's inside!" Victor yells in fear. Before Victor could enter however, John stands in front of him, blocking him from entering. "General, get the hell out of my way!" Victor then said venomously.

"You go in there" John said, pointing at the slightly open door. "You'll die before you open that door."

"He's right Vic. We need a plan on how to cut her off." Alex said in agreement with John.

After a brief moment, Victor finally calms down. "Ok. So how are going to get in?" He asks both of them.

Alex pulls out a small device out of her pocket and gives it to John. "What's this?" He asks her. The device was as small as a USB flash drive.

"That is a voice synthesizer. I had an engineer replicate it from what the terminators use." She states simply.

"So how do we use it?" Victor asks Alex with confusion.

Alex looks at John and Smiles, before she looks back at Victor. "Once John samples his voice on it, I will insert it next to my artificial vocal cords and that will allow me to speak in John's vocal patterns."

"Ok so I'm guessing we are gonna have to cut you open?" John asks her with some worry.

"We don't have any other options John. I'm the only one who can take a couple of rounds, and I can disguise myself to appear as you." She said matter of factly.

"Fine. Let's do this." John then says, not deciding to argue.

John starts to speak into the synthesizer, sampling his voice into it. Meanwhile Victor pulls out a small pocket knife and proceeds to cut where Alex instructs him to. After six minutes, Victor has cut through the skin where he can see the mechanical workings of Alex's neck, and can see where her vocal cords are located.

"Alright. General, the doohickey." Victor said, holding out his hand. John gives Victor the synthesizer.

"Ok. Now insert it right next to the cords and connect it to the wiring." Alex instructs Victor. _He complies and follows her orders directly. It was kinda weird for Victor to be poking around inside of her neck like this_ , he thought to himself.

"Ok. It's in!" Victor says a little bit to enthusiastically. He then takes the flab of skin, where he had cut and places it back over her neck, and puts a small band aid on it for good measure.

"Good. John I'm gonna need your coat. And I'm gonna need something to cover my face." Alex asked. John nods in understanding and takes off his coat, and hands it to Alex, which she then puts on. Alex grabs her hair and starts tying it up into a bun when Victor pulls off his bag that he had not taken off since arriving back to base and takes out an old baseball cap and hands it to Alex.

After a moment, Alex is fully dressed in her disguise. She looks at John with a smile. "So. How do I look?" She says in John's voice which brought chills to both of him and Victor.

"That's probably the most creepy thing I have ever heard." Victor says, unable to control his laughter.

"Alright. Well it's now or never. Alex? You ready?" John asked her in a soft tone, which had a hint of concern.

"I'll be fine John. Thank you." She then says.

"I should be thanking you." John said, then gave her another tight hug. "Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it." Alex said. She turns on her heels and opens the large door, and enters inside of the command center. When Alex enters, she sees Jane Connor typing into the computer console with Allison lying down not to far from Anthony's body with tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey! It's me, John Connor!" Alex calls out in John's voice.

Jane is interrupted from sending out a signal to Skynet and turns around where she sees a figure which appears to have John's voice. She raises her gun and fires off two shots into Alex's legs which make her stumble and fall to the ground. She walks up to Alex with her SIG P226 Sauer still risen at her until she is standing above her. "You're dumber than I took you for Connor." Jane said an evil smirk on her face.

Alex then turns her face around and reveals her to not be her supposed target. "I can say the same about you." Alex then says in her normal voice. Jane looks at Alex with her eyes widening. _She has done messed up this time_ , she thought to herself. Alex gives her a stern kick to the chest, which makes Jane stumble backwards a bit but remains standing. Alex gets up onto a kneeling position and quickly pulls out her Remington 870 TAC Shotgun out of John's coat and fires a single shot into Jane Connor's chest, sending her flying backwards, and crashing into the computer consoles. "Clear!" Alex then shouts out from behind her. John and Victor immediately enter with their rifles drawn but lower them in relief when they see Jane Connors body lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Nice shooting tex." John said sarcastically.

"I could have done better." She said in his voice again, which made John feel uncomfortable. But unable to suppress a grin. "Speaking of which" She said in her normal voice before hearing a scream behind them.

All three instantly turn around and see that Jane Connor is back up on her feet, and holding Allison's hair with one hand while aiming the SIG Sauer at the back of her skull with the other. Jane was still badly injured, due to the shell damage that impacted her chest. She also had blood coming out of her mouth, which in turn, made her look more menacing; even for a teenage girl.

"Just because I'm human? You think that a single shotgun blast is going to stop me!?" Jane said, laughing menacingly. "I'm genetically enhanced for a reason!" She says with anger.

Allison looks at John who has raised his rifle at them, but unwilling to shoot, due to her being in the way. John sees that fear in her eyes and tries to come up with a Plan B on the fly, but is unable to. "LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" John said with anger and fear boiling inside him. He was at a dead end and couldn't think. Some general he is, he thought to himself.

"With pleasure." Jane said with a mischievous smile.

"J-John?" Allison said with a tear trailing down her face. She looked so lost. So confused. She didn't want to die, but death most likely found her first. Jane let's go of Allison's hair, where she falls to her knees before Jane quickly takes aim at her head, and fires at the back of her skull from point blank range. Allison falls to the ground, and lies there, unmoving.

John's world freezes, as he stares at his daughter get shot from point blank as she falls to the ground with her hands still tied behind her back. _John just stood there, at what felt like an eternity. John felt so lost at that moment. He felt like he lost the only person who had made him felt like what he was fighting for, was worth it. But now it wasn't. The only thing John felt at that moment, was pure rage_. He drops his rifle to the ground, with his fists balled up very tightly as he starts sprinting at the wretched Skynet agent that took someone that he cared about.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" John yells in pure rage. John starts running at her as Jane Connor starts firing off multiple shots into John's chest, but doesn't do much, due to the adrenaline rush and the body armor he was currently sporting. John closes the distance between him and her and starts landing blow after blow at Jane's face, which makes her stumble more and more back. Jane manages to get the upper hand and punches John in the stomach with her superior strength, and knocks out his breath.

John falls onto his back, where he tries to recompose himself, when suddenly, Jane sits up on top of him and starts landing more blows on his face, using left then right, and repeating over and over again. John barely recovers and uses his right arm to block Jane's left fist from impacting his face again. John pushes Jane off of him and begins to get up. "Is that all you got!?" John said with cockyness, as he starts to take on a drunk boxers fighting stance.

Jane smiles and pulls out Anthony's combat knife that he used to kill him not too long ago, and starts to advance on John Connor once again. John decides to meet her halfway and begins to also rush at her with nothing but his fists. _He knew that he probably didn't stand a chance, but he no longer cared. He was gonna keep trying until his last breath to defeat this monstrosity that had his last name._

Both collide with each other once again, however, John manages to grab her right arm and force it up into the air, and keeping it from possibly stabbing him. But John's inferior strength against the I-950, got the best of him as Jane frees her arm and slashes John across the face with the Knife, and leaving a huge gash.

John falls unto his back, feeling the immense pain that soared through his face. He starts to crawl backwards, while Jane starts slowly walking towards him with the knife by her side. "Did you really think you could take me on John?" Jane asks him.

"Just hurry up and kill me!" John shouts at her with rage in his eyes. In his mind, _he was finished. He had done all that he could. Now was time to let go and hope that maybe there was a heaven, where he would hopefully see Allison again. That was all John could wish for._

"As you wish." Jane responds at his final request. _Even if it was a very different reaction than she was originally expecting, her plan was going well. John closes his eyes and waits for the final blow of the large combat knife that will eventually gut him, and end his miserable life. Very slowly and painfully. But still ending it_.

"John! Heads up!" Alex shouts from across the room from near Allison's body, as she tosses her Remington 870 TAC Shotgun at him with surprisingly great accuracy and distance. John opens his eyes just in time as he sees the shotgun flying towards him. He catches the weapon at what would probably make even Derek Reese proud, and quickly raises it at Jane Connor. John cocks the shotgun, takes aim at her head, and squeezes the trigger. With the shotgun shell blowing up half of Jane Connor's face, as she falls to the ground lifeless, with a loud thud, and a large pool of blood forming around her.

John stands up and walks up to what remains of Jane Connor. No the Skynet assassin that had failed her mission. "It's over." John said as he sheds a tear for the first time in years. He then drops the shotgun and quickly rushes to Allison where he can see Alex holding her. John kneels down next to Allison and looks at her with even more tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Allie. I wasn't fast enough." John said regretfully.

"John!?" Alex says in surprising tone.

"What?" John said as he jerks up his head to meet her eyes.

"She's alive! Look!" Alex shouts in joy.

John takes a more careful look at Allison, and sees that she is in fact breathing. He then looks at her head and sees something that brought immediate relief to him. "The metal plate saved her?" John said in disbelief.

"I guess it did." Alex also said in disbelief but starts chuckling.

Meanwhile across the command center, Victor kneels above Anthony's lifeless body, "I'm sorry brother. You tried your best." he said before tears welling up in his eyes, but manages to suppress them. _He had been in the same squadron with Anthony since he had joined the Resistance. They became like brothers. They watched each other's backs. Now he is in a better place,_ he thought to himself.

After at what seemed like hours. Martin, Kyle and Veronica enter the command center with their guns raised. They had heard the shots from the far end of the bunker, and tried to make it back to the command center as fast as they could. Kyle sees John and Alex sitting on the ground with Allison in their laps, and rushes to them in complete worry.

Martin walks over to Victor who was kneeling above Anthony, thinking he might need some comfort. While Veronica walks over to Jane Connor's dead body.

"Terminated." She states simply to herself. She glances not too far and sees Anthony's Colt AR-15 rifle. She proceeds to pick it up and walks over Anthony and kneels on the opposite side of where Victor and Martin are located. She places the rifle on his chest and moves his arms onto the rifle. _In her own machine way, she felt sad. Even though she had only known him for like one day, she felt close to him. He had defended her when she needed it most. That was what she saw in him. Veronica saw a man that was willing to change his views on his fears and face them with bravery._

Everybody stands up, and all regroup with each other in the middle of the command center. "What do we do now?" Martin asks John who was holding Allison in his arms.

John looks at everybody who were looking at him. _They all saw the leader he was. The leader who would defeat the machines until his very last breath. They now looked at him for guidance._ "We rebuild. We keep fighting. That's what I would do." John said very determined. "And I have a plan on how we are gonna win this war." He then said to them. John takes the lead and walks out of the command center, just as everybody came rushing back in. Once Allison was safe again. He would plan his next course of action. He would continue to fight Skynet. Whatever the cost. Whatever the sacrifices.

 _ **Author's Note: Very climatic ending huh? The Connor team's most dangerous threat as of yet has been defeated. But that's just the tip of the iceberg! I also knew that Allison's metal plate would come in handy, in a later chapter as well.**_

 _ **Next chapter will focus on John's plan against Skynet. It will be risky, but it's John Connor for crying out loud! He's known for doing the impossible.**_

 _ **This was probably the most violent chapter I have wrote by far. Still not enough to rate it mature though. Now I've added on how this John gets his famous scar.**_

 _ **The second time jump will probably occur after the next chapter. But if not, the chapter after the next will have it. That's where I will begin the second story in the series. So keep reading to find out! :)**_

 _ **Reviews are appreciated!**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Plan

**Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles**

 **Chapter 10: The Plan**

 _John sprinted through the halls of the Crystal Peak Bunker until he had reached his destination, the command center. Alex, Kyle, and Martin who were with John, also made their way inside with their rifles ready. John stood still when he saw Jane Connor who standing above Allison Young. His daughter. John couldn't move at the sight of his daughter being held at gunpoint. She was kneeling on the ground with the barrel of the SIG P226 Sauer aimed at the back of her skull like she was to be executed. That's what was going to happen to her, John thought._

 _John had a weird feeling about this whole situation however, and had a weird itch to look behind him. That was when John looked where he originally expected to find his friends to be backing him up. He had turned around to only find all three of his companions were gone. They just disappeared in mid air. John was so confused. He jerked his head back to meet the gazes of Jane and Allison. When he turned his gaze onto the ground, between him and them, what John saw brought chills to him. Right in front of John, was all three of his companions. His friends, lying on the ground dead. They were surrounded with pools of crimson, and their eyes staring into the void of nothingness._

 _Jane Connor raised her weapon from Allison and started to concentrate fire at John who in turn, responded by rushing to cover very quickly, and managed to avoid all the oncoming bullets that were meant for him, while they only impact the wall behind him. "Come out John Connor." Jane said in a mockingly. "If you don't, Allison dies" She then said very coldly._

 _John didn't know what to do in that moment. He couldn't return fire at her with Allison being caught in the cross hairs. If he were to show himself, John would die. But if he did not, Allison would die. John was at another cross road. Both had bad outcomes and time was quickly running out._

 _"Don't make this harder than it has to be John." She said, to try and lure him out. Somehow she knew that Allison was very important to John. But how?_

 _John peeks around the corner of the desk that he was currently taking cover behind, where he can slightly see Jane Connor slowly scanning the room for him._

 _"Ten seconds. Or I'll kill her John." Jane repeated as she took aim back at Allison's head._ _There was nothing John could do. The predicament that he was in, was something that he really hated. Having to decide who lives and who dies because of him. Now Allison was probably gonna be one of those people that died because she knew him. Because she was close to him._

 _In a split second, John made a decision. He wouldn't let another person die because of him. John immediately stood up from behind the desk, with his hand up in surrender. He then slowly starts walking towards Jane with caution. "You got what you want. Please let her go." John said as calm as he could muster._

 _Jane gazes at John with a smile on her face. "Excellent." She simply responded before she pulled the hammer of the gun back with her thumb and squeezed the trigger._

 _A gunshot rung out, inside the command center, then second later silence looms over the whole room with no sound but John's heavy breathing. John stared in horror as he witnessed Allison's body fall limp unto the ground with a pool of blood starting to form over her like a crimson halo. John's fists ball up tightly as anger started to take over inside of him. He felt anger. He felt sadness. John Connor felt defeated._

 _John who was now in a fury of rage, started running at Jane Connor as he tried to close the distance between him and her. Jane raises the gun once more and fired three shots into John's chest which make him stumble and fall to the ground. John tries to get up off of the ground but is unable to. John felt immense pain in his chest. He glanced down at his uniform and saw red blotches starting to form on his chest and grow in size considerably. John was dead he knew that much. He looked up to find Jane Connor now standing above him with the gun aimed at him. He was definitely finished. John knew that there was no running this time. He was gonna die and the human race was going with him._

 _"We win. The future is ours." Jane with a stoic expression on her face and a monotone voice. She raises the handgun at John, takes aims at him and fires._

 _ **Crystal Peak, 2022: Resistance Base (Connor Living Quarters)**_

 _ **2:04 am:**_

John Connor woke up screaming in his sleep. He was so scared that he pulled out his Beretta 92 handgun from under his pillow and jolts up into sitting position, and aiming it a terrified Allison.

"John It's me!" She said in a soft yet startled tone as she backed away from him.

"Allie?" John whispered in relief as he lowered his gun and placed it back under his pillow. "I didn't mean to scare you." he said apologetically as he reached and turned on the shade lamp that was next to him.

"You were having nightmares again" She said sadly.

 _John has had the same nightmare for nights on end after the incident from a couple of weeks ago. It was mostly the same, him watching Allison get killed over and over again by Jane Connor. It was a nightmare he really hated. A dream that wouldn't leave him._ John was currently sleeping on the couch in their bunker. He had insisted that Kyle and Allison take the only two beds that were inside of their room, while he took the old sofa. "Yeah… I was" was all that he could say.

"Did I have anything to do with them?" She asks John innocently.

John was curious to why she even asked that question. "Why do you ask?" John asked Allison with curiosity as he sits up and makes room for her to sit down next to him. Allison gladly accepts the offer and takes a seat next to John where they can continue their conversation.

"It's what Jane told me a couple of weeks ago. She said I was a liability." She explained in a sad tone, _recalling the previous events where she had almost died._

John puts his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "You're not a liability Allison. Even with all the danger you get into, it's just hard to stay away from it. We all learn how avoid it but sometimes it just happens."

"You're talking about fate right?" John simply nods. Allison scoffs "That makes me feel better."

"You don't always have to be a smart ass" John said with a grin. _It was one of her unique quirks that made her special._ "So. How's your head?" He then asks her.

Allison reaches and touches the back of her skull which makes her wince a bit. "Still hurts a lot" she said with a laugh. "Good thing I'm bulletproof right?"

John frowns a bit at Allison's comment. _She was only lucky enough that Jane didn't have any knowledge of the metal plate that Allison had. And happened to shoot at her in that exact spot, saving her life._

"John?" Allison tilted her head a bit in confusion. _John didn't react to her humor attempt. He usually always had a soft spot for my jokes. Maybe I should ask him about his dream again?_ "What was your nightmare about?" She then asks him with worry.

John just let out an audible sigh. "It's been the same dream I've been having for the past couple of weeks." He said, getting into every detail of his dream. _What happened to her in particular and Jane killing him in the end._

"It didn't happen that way though, John." She said trying to reassure him.

"I know. And I'm thankful that it hadn't. But if it did…" John said before trailing off into his own thoughts.

"I'm still here John!" Allison shouted in frustration. _She didn't like how John beginning to mentally break down. He did kill his Skynet clone. But was that enough for him to have mental conflicts with himself?_ "Look i'm going back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning ok?

Allison got up off of the sofa and walked down to her side of the room, leaving John who was still deep in his thoughts, barely even registered her leaving. Allison slides the curtains that acted as her only source of privacy and disappeared into her room, Where she can get some more rest.

 _ **Crystal Peak, 2022: Resistance Base (Connor Living Quarters, The Next morning)**_

 _ **8:26 am:**_

 _Allison opened her eyes, awakening from her deep slumber, and reluctantly sat up on her bed, stretching her muscles before she she let's out a loud yawn. She was barely able to get any sleep after John's nightmare that had woken her up. She was worried for him. John hadn't been the same after the incident with Jane Connor, two weeks back. He was more isolated now. He never really smiled as much anymore as well, unless it came from me._ _Allison slips on a pair of old black and white nike high tops that were from pre Judgement Day that were surprisingly still in good shape. They weren't the best for going outside in the wastelands, but still good enough to walk the halls of the massive bunker that she now called home. Allison stood up off of her bed and throws on her coat before she slides her curtain back and steps out into the the main living room._

Allison nearly jumps out of her skin at who she saw sitting down on the couch, staring at her with intensity. "Dammit! Don't do that!" she said with heavy breathing.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Veronica said apologetically.

"Whatever. Why are you here?" Allison asks the machine who was awkwardly sitting on the sofa.

"John Connor gave me direct orders to protect you." She states matter of factly in her monotone voice.

"Well I don't need protecting." Allison then said irritated, as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Perhaps not. But they are still my orders." Veronica stubbornly adds.

Allison acknowledges what Veronica just said but ignores her as she ruffles through the fridge and pulls out a small water bottle. She closes the fridge and opens the bottles, taking a sip before placing it on the counter.

"So you just gonna be following me around then?" She then asks the cyborg. _She still didn't trust metal whatsoever. Even if they were "Reprogrammed" She still saw the things that killed her mother and father. The things that destroyed the world._

"Correct." Veronica states simply as she stands up off of the sofa and walks over to Allison. "You look fatigued. You didn't get enough sleep."

"It's hard to get a good night's rest when you have a man in the next room screaming bloody murder in his sleep." Allison said sarcastically, also rolling her eyes.

"John Connor or Kyle Reese?" Veronica asks with confusion. Allison just gives her a glare, which Veronica instantly knows who she meant, and nods in understanding.

"So what's the agenda for today?" Allison asks her new cyborg protector.

"John wanted everybody to gather in the hangar at nine-thirty. He has a speech that he wanted to make." Veronica said to Allie as she makes her way to the door and opens it. "You also need to eat. We will go to the mess hall and then the hangar." She then says in what sounded like a commanding tone to Allison.

Allison scoffs and rolls her eyes again. "Just what I need, a machine telling me what to do." She whispers to herself, and hoping that Veronica didn't hear it.

"I heard that." Veronica said before walking out the door and into the corridor. Allison reluctantly follows a moment later, _still pissed that John had made this machine her bodyguard. He would definitely get an earful of it later, Allison thought to herself._

 _ **Crystal Peak, 2022: Resistance Base (Bunker Mess Hall)**_

 _ **8:36 am:**_

Allison and Veronica both enter the cafeteria of the bunker and see that it is packed with tons of soldiers, guards, and other Resistance fighters. "Wow!" Allison said as her jaw had practically dropped to the floor. "This place is huge!"

"You've been here for two and a half weeks. You haven't seen this place before?" Veronica asks perplexed.

Allison just shakes her head. "I've been mostly recovering from getting shot. The doctors here usually brought me food while I stayed in bed." Allison says, going into an explanation with the cyborg.

Both stand in the large line, where the food was being served on trays, until they make it to the very front. The servers placed a variety of food that was as top quality as you could get in the future. Canned Vegetables, powdered scrambled eggs, and a piece of some mysterious meat. _Maybe rabbit?_ Allison thought to herself.

Allison and Veronica walk around the mess hall, trying to find a seat but are unable to, due to the breakfast rush. Allison scans the room until she sees a lone Alex who is sitting at a table in the corner with no one else. After the incident where people saw her true form, every one of her former friends were still disgusted with her. Allison's heart practically broke, _Alex was sitting alone, and just playing with her food as she stared off into space._

"Morning. May I sit?" Allison asks Alex with a smile as she approaches her.

Alex is rushed out if her deep thoughts when she hears Allison's voice. "Sure." Alex said, returning the smile.

Both sit in awkward silence as Veronica stands guard over Allison, scanning for any possible threats. Allison quickly starts devouring her food like it was about to run away from her, but stops midway when she sees that Alex is still not eating.

"You ok?" Allison asks her with concern.

"I'm fine." Alex said simply which Allison knew was a lie.

"Look if everyone is gonna keep playing the mechanophobia card on you, screw them!" Allison said in a bitter tone. "I'm not scared of you. If you wanted, You could have killed everybody in this room with ease. But you don't. Do you know why?"

Alex just simply shakes her head but this time looks at Allison.

"It's because you have a heart. Even with what Skynet had done to you, they never could take away that part of you. And will you please sit down!?" Allison said in a deep conversation with Alex but immediately focused on Veronica who was standing behind her very awkwardly and irritating her.

Veronica reluctantly complies and takes the seat right next to Allison but still scanning the room consistently.

Alex just giggles a bit at Allison's outburst at the cyborg. "Why is she here?" Alex said pointing her head in Veronica's direction.

"John assigned it to _protect me_ " Allison said, quoting the protect me with her fingers.

"You must be very special to get your very own cyborg protector then." Alex said mockingly.

"It's a handful though." Allison sighs.

"I can say the same about you." Veronica says simply, still not looking in their direction.

"Do you know what John wanted to speak to everybody about?" Allison then asks Alex, ignoring Veronica's comment.

Alex shakes her head again. "No. He just said to me that it was important."

"So when was the last time you talked to John?" Allison asks Alex with curiosity.

"I don't know. Like two days ago?" Alex said in confusion. "He has been acting very strange these last couple of weeks."

"He's suffering from a traumatic experience." Veronica said, butting in on the conversation again.

"Excuse me?" Allison took as an offense.

Veronica just stares daggers at Allison before she speaks up again. "After watching you almost die twice now. It was a traumatic experience for him."

"That makes sense. He has been acting more like the general I knew back in my timeline. He was cold and cut himself off of contact with everyone." Alex spoke up, agreeing to Veronica's statement.

"But John hasn't cut himself off of everyone." Allison says defensively. _She knows John just needs time to collect himself after what had happened, but he wouldn't just stop talking to people. Would he?_

"Not yet. If John Connor were to lose anyone he cared about, he would resort to isolation." Veronica states simply.

"I know John would never do that." Allison whispers to herself.

"It's almost nine-thirty. We need to leave to the hangar." Veronica said while getting up off of the bench of the table they were sitting at.

Allison reluctantly follows suit, deciding that arguing with a cyborg was useless and probably dangerous. Allison then turns to Alex who was still sitting down and looking at her food again. "You coming?" She then asks Alex.

Alex pondered for a second "Yeah. I'll catch up in a minute." Alex simply said as she started to stand up.

Allison and Veronica walk over to the entrance, and wait for Alex to join them and watch while Alex walks over to the trash where she is about to dump the remaining food she had not eaten, until a man stands between her and the trash can, blocking her.

"You just gonna waste perfectly good food, metal?" The tall man said confidently as he stood within inches of Alex's face.

"If you want it. here tak--" Alex said before the man backhanded the tray from Alex's hands and lands on the ground right next to them.

"I'm not gonna eat food that a machine touched!" the man said harshly as he shoves Alex back.

"I bet she poisoned it, Frank!" another man said as he joined them. _They were probably friends and backing each other up,_ Alex thought to herself.

"Look. I didn't do anything wro--" Alex said before getting interrupted again when Frank slaps her across the face. Alex barely flinched, but it still hurt a lot to her.

Allison and Veronica notice Alex's distress, even though she could take them all on, but decide to help anyway.

"Hey shithead!" Allison shouted at Frank as she quickly closes the distance and dropkicks his nether regions, with a crack that could be heard. Frank falls on both knees as he cries out in pain, but grabs Allison's feet and brings her down with him. Veronica notices Allison's fall and depicts Frank as an _immediate threat._ She grabs him by the neck and hoists him up into the air, even though Frank could easily stand.

"Veronica!" Victor shouts as he enters inside the mess hall. "What the hell is going on here!?" He asks in confusion at the tiny brawl that was occurring.

"He is a threat." Veronica stated in her monotone voice, and not taking her eyes off of Frank.

"Come on! Kill me you metal bitch! See what happens!" Frank shouts with venom in his voice.

"Put him down." Victor commands in a soft voice as he puts a hand on Veronica's shoulder.

Veronica reluctantly complies and lets go of her tight grip, letting Frank fall hard unto the ground. Alex walks over to Allison and reaches her hand up for Allison to take. Allison takes her hand and hoists her back on her feet.

"Thanks." Allison said as she brushes the dust off of her rear.

"I'm pretty sure I heard a pop when you kicked him in the balls." Alex laughed uncontrollably.

"I think the bitch popped my nuts!" Frank shouts in pain in the backround behind them, which caused both Allison and Alex to laugh even more.

"We should leave." Veronica said, approaching them and grabbing Allison by the wrist.

Veronica, Allison, and Alex quickly exit the mess hall to avoid any more altercations with the soldiers, and run down the corridor.

 _ **Crystal Peak, 2022: Resistance Base (Bunker Hangar)**_

 _ **9:19 am:**_

John Connor sits on a truck bed in the middle of the the hangar. The hangar was cleared just enough for it to squeeze the entire base's inhabitants inside. John was preparing for this morning's speech, and was very _nervous_. You wouldn't think that the savior of humanity could get stage fright, but John was like most people, if not the same if you didn't include him not having a childhood. He did a couple of speeches before, but they were usually when he was pushed to his desperation. When he could see that the people that he lead, needed hope to fight. _Let's just hope that the note cards that I had written and memorized, will burn into my memories_ , he thought.

"General!" Justin Perry shouted as he saluted to John, which made him jump a bit. Perry just chuckles as he rests his arm.

"Is everything almost ready?" John asked Perry as he stood up and shakes his hand with a tight grip.

"Yes sir. Now we just wait for everybody." Perry responded.

"Good. Today is gonna change the fate of the Resistance forever." John said as he put his note cards in his jacket pocket.

"Hey Johnny boy!" Martin shouted out as he and Kyle Reese exit the elevator. "Can't wait to hear your speech!" He said with excitement. Martin always looked up to John Connor, no matter if he was a young boy, or a hardened soldier.

"It's general." John said with irritation. He always hated being called Johnny. _It reminded him of Charley Dixon, his mother's fiance before she left him. He was the closest thing to a father he had after Uncle Bob. The T-800 that was sent back to protect him._

"Okay? Well anyway I still can't wait to hear it." Martin stated confused. _He and almost everyone knew that John has been acting very strange lately._

"Are you feeling ok John?" Kyle asked him concerned.

John glances at the elevator and sees that people are starting to fill the hangar, with each small group exiting the elevator and starting to surround them. John then looks down back at Kyle and sighs. "Never better." He said simply before he turned on his heels and walked back to the truck and hopped in the back of it, standing as he can see all the people crowding around him, one by one.

A few minutes later, almost everyone is gathered inside the hangar as they look up at John with expectation. John's nervousness skyrocketed as he saw the vast amount of Resistance soldiers. _He remembered the stories his mother told him about the future. How he would become a hero to the last remnants of humanity. How they would follow him to the end of the line without hesitation. John Connor couldn't believe that he would actually be would standing here today, leading humanity like he was destined to._

The whole hangar was filled with conversation between one another until John clears his throat, which surprisingly brought everybody to silence. They all looked up at him. Waiting for what he had to say.

"Good morning everybody." John said as he ruffles through his note cards. "You all may be wondering why you are all here today." He then adds while flipping at each card. John's stagefright didn't help much as well, he was so nervous that he clumsily dropped his cards on the ground. John knelt down and proceeded to pick the cards up but stopped after the third card. He felt stupid at that moment, he felt all the eyes boring on him.

John stood up once again as everyone looked at him with a bit of disappointment. _He needed to change that. And to do this, he needed to forget about the stupid cards and speak from his heart._

"Look. When I first joined the Resistance, I was just like you all standing here before me. I had to work my way up the ranks to lead the last hope of humanity. It wasn't easy. It wasn't a walk in the park." John explained and continues when he sees that they are listening intently.

"But enough about me, we have a new threat! A threat that threatens our way of life! Our old way of living! Skynet created a machine that appears human, but isn't human. We all know that the cyborg, Veronica that is here with us today is an example of what Skynet is capable of! But she is also an example that the machines! The terminators are only it's slaves! They are bound by code that Skynet implemented to control them! Lieutenant Justin Perry, and his men infiltrated a Skynet factory about three weeks back. They found that Skynet had been manufacturing these new machines. But because of the example that Veronica has displayed for us, that machines can be integrated into human society when they are freed from Skynet's control!"

 _Everybody was confused with John's meaning of machines being a part of society. They saw that metal was responsible for the deaths of billions. But John Connor saw it a different way. He saw that the machines deserve a chance._

"Tomorrow, we break into this facility! We destroy this factory and we take a couple of these endos and we reprogram them to fight for us! A single one of these machines could reduce the death toll of humans by at least one hundred. If we have more, the Resistance will survive! We will win this war! We. Will. Defeat. Skynet!" _John shouted in confidence as he raised his right arm into the air._

 _The whole hangar is filled with cheers of excitement from John's speech. They may not agree with his methods by using machines to fight alongside with them, but if it works like how John said it would. They will trust his judgement. They would follow a man of his wisdom._

"Damn I love his speeches!" Martin whispered to Kyle, clapping his hands in amusement. As everybody inside walks away, to continue their assignments in the base.

John hops of the truck bed and walks over to Martin and Kyle and letting out a heavy breath. "Thank god that's over."

"That may have been the best speech I have heard my far from you Johnny-er I mean general." Martin said with the slip of the tongue.

"I hope I can live up to their expectations." John stated hopeful.

"I know you can John. I mean that speech was almost enough to bring a tear to my eye." Kyle said mockingly, with a slight grin.

"John!" Allison yelled in joy as which surprised John when she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Gotta say, that you sure can give one hell of a speech." She said as she tightly embraced him.

"So how we getting there general?" Justin Perry spoke up, breaking everybody out of their congratulating. "I know the location, but it's at least a week's hike from here. Three days if we can get a vehicle out there which would be highly unlikely since the rubble will be blocking our route and the Hunter Killers will make us before we would even know it."

"KARA is big enough to hold a large battalion of troops." Alex stated.

"But still not enough for a full scale assault!" Perry interjected.

"We don't need every soldier for a full scale assault." John said in realization. "Since the Resistance has never invaded a factory before."

"Skynet's security will be minimal. We will be able to get into it with much ease." Veronica finished John's sentence.

"So we enter the base, take a couple of endos, and blow the place skyhigh?" Kyle asked, wanting to confirm the plan.

"Exactly. I just need to figure out how to reprogram them once we get our hands on them." John said. _He knows that he was responsible for reprogramming terminators I'm the other future timelines. Now it was time to do so._

"I know how to get to through the code. It will be easier to get through it since they aren't given a mission upon before activation." Veronica explained.

John looked at the cyborg with a smile. _It's good to have a machine on their side right now, he thought. What better way than to learn how to reprogram a machine? Learn from a machine on how to reprogram them._

"Great. We meet back here Tomorrow at this time." John said to everyone. He then turned his attention to Allison. "Allie, you are to stay here with Doctor Williams and Veronica."

"What!?" was all that Allison could say. She couldn't believe that she was being left out of the mission. Allison wanted to help, she wanted to pull her weight. "I'm coming with you John!" Allison said to him.

"No you're not!" John shouted in anger. He didn't want to risk her. "You're still recovering and you will just get in the way." John then added.

Allison stood there with her mouth hung wide open. _She was right. Allison knew at that moment, that even John saw her as a liability._ _**You're a liability to others. You are just gonna get more people killed"**_ _Those words that Jane Connor had told her, had come flooding back to Allison. She was useless. Allison thought she was useless for once. Allison didn't speak, she just turned on her heels and stormed off. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now._

"Allie!" Kyle shouted out to her but is successfully ignored when she keeps on walking.

"She needs time to cool off." John said as he pulled out an old map of Los Angeles. He placed it on the table and started looking over it with Justin Perry.

Kyle looked at John for a long moment. _He had changed. John was definitely acting different now. It didn't even seem to faze him that he upset his daughter._ "Asshole." Kyle said before he also stormed off to find Allison.

John didn't even seemed to be fazed by his father calling him an 'Asshole' but deep down, John was sad. _He really wanted to go and apologize to Allison for his outburst, but he couldn't do that. John needed to focus on the mission. The mission that could alter the course of the war with Skynet. In order to do so, John has to cut himself off from everyone. He couldn't allow any distractions. He wouldn't allow any distractions._

 _ **Los Angeles, 2022: (The Next Day)**_

 _ **12:43 pm**_

John Connor along with a large squadron of Tech Com soldiers stood inside of Martin and Alex's HK named KARA. _Today was the day. Today John and his Resistance team would storm a small Skynet factory, and gather the resources they required to help win the war. To stop the machines._

"How long till we arrive?" John asked Alex as he walked into the cockpit.

"Still ten minutes out." She stated simply, not looking up from the computer monitor that acted as a HUD, so Alex could see where she was flying.

"Good. Today will be a huge step if we succeed." John said very confidently. He was certain that this plan would work. He had faith that his plan would work.

"Key word is if John." Martin said mockingly. He just liked to press John's buttons from time to time.

"I told you to call me general." John said bitterly.

 _Alex had enough of John's shitty attitude. First it was him not talking her for days on end, then it was him telling Allison off, and now it was him being a complete and utter dick to her older brother._

Alex puts Kara on auto pilot and stands up from her seat. She then turns to John "I'm sick and tired of this general attitude you're displaying John!" She shouted at his face in anger.

"Excuse me?" John said perplexed.

"You heard me." Alex gritted her teeth at him. "You never acted like this before! When I first met you." She said, pointing at his chest. "I thought you were different from the cold calculating general I knew from my future." She then added with venom.

However John displayed no fear which made Alex's plan backfire on her. John started walking up to her until he was within inches of her face. "This isn't before!" John snarled at her. "We are at war with something that threatens our extinction! In order for me to lead properly, I had to change!"

 _Alex was immediately shot down. She tried to defend her brother but failed miserably. Alex said nothing, and just sat back in the co-pilot seat and continued to fly to their destination with her eyes welling up with tears. Jane Connor had really affected him that day in the command center, she had ripped a piece of the John Connor that she knew for years._

 _ **Los Angeles, 2022: (Burbank California, Skynet Factory)**_

 _ **10:54 pm:**_

"So. This is the place?" John asked, peering away from his binoculars and glanced at Justin Perry who was next to him.

"This is definitely the place. Looks bigger than last time though." Perry said with astonishment. _He knew Skynet was fast and efficient, but this was just crazy,_ he thought.

John surveyed the area and saw no Hunter Killers flying about the night sky. "Strange. There are no Hunter Killers." John said with confusion and curiosity.

"I only count about three endos guarding the entrance and another three walking around the perimeter" Perry stated matter of factly.

"So how are we going about this general?" Martin spoke up.

John took a brief moment to look over the scene one more time. _He felt something was off. The security was a bit to lax for his liking. Even for a Skynet factory, he expected more._

"We go in." John said with the hardened general look he now displayed. John turned on his heels to meet the gazes of the soldiers who were awaiting his command. "You all know by now that not everyone standing here tonight will walk away from this battle unscathed. There will be casualties. There will be death. But your actions, your sacrifices will change everything. Tonight the Resistance will emerge Victorious!" John shouts, raising his modified plasma rifle in the air.

 _Everybody cheers in unison once again as they raise their rifles, ready for the impending battle. Tonight was a huge step in the Resistance. Tonight, John and his men would storm the facility and change the fate of the Resistance for the better._

 _ **Author's Note: know this chapter was slow and didn't really progress much. Also we have yet another cliffhanger! But don't worry, after the next chapter, the story will finally start progressing like how it should.**_

 _ **I thought that since after the whole incident with Jane Connor, John had finally snapped and started becoming the general he was always being told about in the movies and show.**_

 _ **Reviews are appreciated!**_

 _ **UPDATE!: I have decided to discontinue this story arc... It honestly wasn't that great to begin with, and was more or less an experiment to see if maybe I was skilled enough to start a series.**_

 _ **Im sorry if I may dissapoint you on this and I might even get some hate, but just hear me out before you start reviewing!**_

 _ **I made a realization a couple of days ago that this story didn't even feel like TSCC or even a FanFiction of the series. So im not starting completely over. What im doing is advancing the story back to the past. It will contain all the elements and even reflect the events that should have happened in this story. I hope it goes well and I'll see you guys in the next one!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Attack

_**I said I was done writing this story arc, but I found this chapter deep in my Google Drive, so I thought I'd finish and post this.**_

 _ **The best I could explain that what happened in previous chapters had a good reason for happening.**_

 _ **The first question was why didn't Alex butt into the fight with Jane And John? That's because she was trying to aid Allison whom she thought was dead. And as for Victor not helping? I honestly don't know where the hell he was at. Maybe standing guard outside?**_

 _ **The next question being why does John not ask any questions to Veronica's nature? Well it's simple. Chapter 9 and 10 have a two week gap, so we must assume that Veronica had informed him during that time.**_

 _ **So why did everyone leave the command center? Well the base is as not packed with soldiers as you may assume, and the base is more massive as well. Most soldiers inside the command center had also volunteered to help look for the Skynet assassin. At least John didn't leave the base completely unguarded and left three soldiers, plus Anthony, not expecting that Jane was as skilled as he initially thought.**_

 _ **The last question was how the hell did John catch a shotgun? Well that was just pure luck! I know that it's impossible, if not really difficult to catch something that has that kind of weight to it, but John Connor has always had luck on his side! That's why he is hard to kill.**_

 _ **That's all the questions I can answer as of this moment. So thank you guys for the reviews and keep them coming!**_

 **Terminator: The Allison Young Chronicles**

 **Chapter 11: The Attack**

 _ **Los Angeles, 2014: (Angeles National Forest)**_

 _ **3:43 pm:**_

John Connor, and his partner Alex are seen casually walking through the dead remains of trees and shrubs of the Los Angeles national forest. Both were holding their own hunting rifles that had a makeshift suppressors made out of old water bottles and duct tape, and even old towels that were wrapped around the barrels of their rifles.

"We've been walking for hours." John complained tiredly.

"Well, we need to get food somehow." Alex answered sarcastically.

"So do you really expect their to be anything here to eat?" John Connor asks his companion.

"I was up here a few days ago. I saw some rabbits and squirrels here." Alex informed John when suddenly, out of nowhere, she went prone on the ground.

John quickly followed her example and laid down on the ground right next to her. "What do you see?" he asked.

"Skynet patrol, one hundred feet from us." Alex replied in a monotone voice very much similar to a terminator.

"What!? Why are they patrolling where everything is almost dead!?" John said in a loud whisper.

"Shh! If we keep making noise, we are most certainly dead!" Alex shushed.

"You know, you sometimes confuse me if you're even a human or machine." John muttered absentmindedly.

Alex looked from where the Skynet patrol is located and gazed at John with a very disgusted look. "I'm both, remember?"

John immediately regretted what he said when he saw the way she had looked at him. "Look Alex. I-im sorry I-" he was about to apologize before getting interrupted by Alex.

"Shut it John! I know what you meant by that." She said with a whisper but also with Venom in her voice.

When the patrol left the area, John and Alex get up off the ground and continue their hunt. They ran out of food in their bunker a couple of days ago and we're forced to find food elsewhere. It was too dangerous to look for food in the city with the machines constantly patrolling every corner, and it even wasn't very safe in the burnt down forests, out in the open.

•••

After hours of hunting, John and Alex only came up with three rabbits, and two squirrels. "Well so far we aren't really doing that great" John sighed with a frown.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the best hunter!" Alex snapped before walking off in a random direction.

"Alex Wait!" John shouted from across the field but is successfully ignored. Alex keeps walking until she disappears behind the dead brush and deeper into the forest.

 _Dammit Connor!_ He mentally kicked himself. John quickly started chasing after her deeper into the forest, but quickly lost her and got lost himself after a long period of searching aimlessly. John knows that it is a bad idea to be shouting out her name, due to a possible Skynet patrol nearby that could hear him and immediately hunt him down.

•••

After at what appeared to be hours, John had finally come to terms that he was lost. He also had lost the only person that was capable of even protecting him out in the wastelands of post Judgement Day. John could also tell that the sun was setting as well, even though he couldn't see it through the dark clouds that covered the entire sky.

John finds a large boulder through all the dead trees and sits on it, taking a short break. "Well. This is just great." He muttered to nobody in particular.

He wondered what the hell was up with Alex. She was acting very unusual since the morning they had left the bunker, and traveled to the old national forest. She usually always was the quirky one of the whole group. Always made jokes to lighten every situation they were in, even if they weren't even very funny, she still made them laugh a bit.

John takes off his travel bag and places it on the ground, also placing places his rifle next to him. He then takes out a water bottle from his bag, opening it and taking a long swig before closing it and placing it back at its previous location.

The temperature was starting to drop as the sun had fully set. When the bombs fell, nuclear winter had been casted all over the world, and making it much more colder. John had pretty much missed all of it however. He traveled only four years into the future, before ending up in the Zeira Corp basement where Alex, James Ellison and Martin had found him. The world was still trying to recover from the nuclear fallout that had engulfed it years prior as well, so it was very surprising to find wildlife still teeming around the old dead forests.

John is broken out of his thoughts when he hears some twigs breaking in the distance which spooks him. He quickly grabs his rifle and aims it in the direction of where the sound is coming from. "Who's there?" John shouts quietly but enough for his voice to travel a far distance. He hoped that whatever it was that was making that sound, was just a large animal, or better yet Alex. The rifle he was sporting wouldn't really do much damage to the current terminators that stalked the landscape sadly, so John was probably very screwed if that's what the sound was. John turns around when he hears more branches cracking against the ground behind him.

 _Shit! I'm surrounded!_ John thought. _If i'm goin down. I'm goin down with a fight!_ He then rushes to the large boulder that he was previously sitting at and takes cover behind it. On the bright side it provided cover for him, from both angles. But he was still out in the open. Everything that his mother had taught him: always know your exits, never be caught out in the open. He practically ignored everything that his mother had taught him and got into this predicament he was now in. John raises his rifle, prepared to shoot anything that could appear out of the dead foliage.

A small wild dog and her two puppies come out of the brush, chasing a little hare that they had been hunting for some time. John lowers his rifle in relief when he sees that it was just some animals trying to do the same thing he was. Surviving. John turns on his heels, completely disregarding the sound of the mother dog and her puppies barking and growling towards his direction.

When John turned around, his heart almost stopped at what was behind him. He saw in the distance between the tree line and him was a girl. She appeared to be between seventeen to eighteen years of age. The only thing John could make out was her apparel. She had chestnut brown hair and was wearing a black leather jacket with denim jeans and black combat boots. She looked a little familiar to John, but he immediately dismissed the idea.

The girl was just standing dead still. John was a bit curious so he starts slowly making his way to her with caution as well. "Hey! Are you lost?" He then decides to ask when he is only seven feet away from her. The girl tilts her head in an odd fashion, like she was confused at what he had asked. She then returns her head to normal and turns on her heels, before running off and disappearing in the foliage. "Hey!" John shouts out in confusion. He then breaks off into a run and starts chasing after her.

After at least a mile of running through dead trees and steep mountain ranges, The girl finally stops in the middle of the same field that he and Alex were at only hours ago. The girl turns around once again, Just as John had barely caught up and was out of breath. She looks at him with softness written on the features of her face. John was much more closer to her to this time and could make out a few more familiar details that she had displayed. She had brown doe eyes and a mole on her left eyebrow. It was hard to see in the darkness but nevertheless he still could see her face clearly.

"John?" She said in a concerned tone.

The voice was also familiar he thought to himself. But in his mind, he couldn't put a name to a face. He felt like he knew her but didn't know who this girl was.

"John!?" She says again but with more intensity.

John just looked at her, unable to move for some reason. He was lost in her beauty I guess you could say. Her clothes were definitely from pre Judgement Day as well, which in turn, confused John even more so. Suddenly, a bright light, beams over him. John looks up and shields his eyes from the light, and trying to see what it was. He quickly looks back at the girl and sees her still standing in the same spot. A Hunter Killer was looming over John, with its plasma cannons aimed and ready to fire at him.

"JOHN!" Alex's voice shouts at him, but this time from just opposite of him. Alex tackles him unto the ground, just in time as the superheated plasma rounds hits the spot that he was previously.

John looks at Alex who was now lying on top of him. He tries to recompose himself as he looks into her eyes. "Alex?" he asks in utter relief.

She looks just behind her as the Hunter Killer swings around and bathes then in its search light once again. She quickly gets up off of John and hastily grabs his arm, and pulling him up onto his feet. "Run!" She shouts at him.

John nods quickly and starts running as fast as he can, with Alex following closely behind. Both sprint through the vast field, as the Aerial Hunter Killer pursues them, and fires of its plasma cannon, but misses almost every shot. The HK had no problem with losing them as well, since it was now nighttime, and the Hunter Killer used its infrared to track their heat signatures.

Both John and Alex sprint down a hill as fast as they could and unto an old road where their scavenged dune buggie was located.

"John you drive!" Alex says as she grabs an G36 assault rifle and hops into the passenger seat. John hurriedly got into the driver's seat and started the dune buggie. He steps on the gas pedal unnecessarily hard, with the buggies tires screeching on the ground before it takes off down the old concrete road that was littered with dirt and debris from the surrounding area.

The Hunter Killer appears out from behind the large hill and sees with its infrared sights, a vehicle speeding down the old road.

 **:SCANNING…**

 **:PRIMARY OBJECTIVE…**

 **:SCANNING…**

 **:PRIMARY OBJECTIVE… FOUND**

 **:ACTION…**

 **TERMINATE**

The HK activates its rear thrusters and begins to chase both John and Alex only the dune buggy that is speeding down the road. "Uh John? I recommend we go faster!" She said in a panic as she starts firing off the assault rifle at the Ariel HK.

"This thing can only go so fast on a asphalt!" He shouts back at her, but not taking his eyes off the road. This was definitely from a movie or something.

"Then let's get off the damn road!" Alex said as she unloads the empty magazine and pops in a fresh one and begins to fire at the Hunter Killer once again.

John stays on the road until he finds a much safer route to go off-roading and jerks the wheel to the right. The entire buggie turns and practically flies of of the road and unto a very steep hill that luckily lacked any trees. The Hunter Killer stops continues to fire at John and Alex as it starts tailing right behind them.

"We still aren't losing it! Any better ideas!?" John asks Alex.

"I might have an idea!" She she stated after returning to her seat. She looks at John and starts to formulate a plan on the fly. She glances at her surroundings and sees that they are starting to near the city. "We need to disrupt its sensors! If we can knock them out. We can render it blind!"

"And how the hell do we do that!?" John asked her with curiosity.

Alex smirks at John. "Leave that to me! When I say now. Step on the brakes as hard as you can, got it?"

John nods in agreement to Alex's plan. She then grabs two homemade pipe bombs and some poster tacks stuck to it. As the buggie nears the end of the steep hill and into the valley below, and with the Hunter Killer still following behind, Alex stands up on her seat and supports herself with the metal bar right next to her.

"NOW!" Alex shouts John's queue as he immediately steps on the brakes, which slow the buggie's decent down and with the HK, flying past them overhead. Alex jumps off roof of the vehicle and flies into the air and successfully landing on the Hunter Killer, almost falling off in the process.

Alex slowly starts crawling her way to the front of the HK, where she can plant the small explosives and completely blind it. Alex clasps against the small indentations that were located on the Hunter Killers hulls for support as she finally makes her way to the very front of the drone. She starts sticking the explosives right next to where the sensors would be located and uses a small lighter to light the fuse. As soon as both fuses are lit, Alex stands up and makes a large leap off of the Hunter Killer that would be very hazardous to a normal human.

 _ **KA BOOM!**_

Alex lands on the steep hill, with her tumbling down it uncontrollably. John sees the small explosion at the front of the Hunter Killer and as it blindly crashes to the ground, with a large explosion that could probably be heard for miles.

John randomly glances to his right where he can once again see the same girl from earlier sitting in the passenger seat, and staring at him. John stares back at her with curiosity to how she got there. Wasn't Alex just sitting there a second ago? How did she even get in here?

"JOHN!" She says in panic as she starts shaking his right shoulder very violently and points at the wreckage of the Hunter Killer that he was currently driving into. John looks in front of him just as the buggy, along with him, crash into the downed HK.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Alex muttered in disbelief, as she rushed down the hill. _Shit! Don't be dead! Don't be dead!_ Alex sprinted across the field until she finally makes her way to the crashed out HK and the buggy where John was located. She saw John slumped over, and laying his head on the steering wheel, and immediately assumed the worse. "John! Cmon, you can't die!" She shouted in anger as she pulled him out of the now destroyed vehicle, and dragged him away from the burning Hunter Killer.

•••

John opened his eyes, only feeling an immense headache. "Uhh… W-what happened?" John barely managed say. He looked up and saw that he was on resting his head on Alex's lap, and saw that she was looking down at him with tears in her eyes, as she stroked his now long hair. It was very difficult to get a proper haircut in the post apocalyptic world, so John's hair practically grew back to how it used to be.

"You're a dumbass sometimes, you know that right?" She chuckled a bit.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." John said, as they both just sat there and stared at each other. "Where are we?" He then asks.

"I carried you for miles until I found this mine shaft that we are currently in." Alex explained simply.

"You know these old mine shafts are dangerous right?" John said with seriousness.

"It was either this, or get killed by a Hunter Killer." Alex persisted.

John slowly sat up, and rubbed his forehead, where he had a giant bump that was the size of a large stone. "God my head hurts like hell. What happened anyway?" He asked.

"You tell me? You're the one who drove into HK like you were all suicidal or something." Alex displayed more seriousness in her tone as she deadpanned him. "You even cost us our food and only source of transportation!" She then added with anger.

John bowed his head in regret. He didn't want to meet Alex's gaze, because he knew she was very angry with him. But how could I explain what I had seen to her? I can't just tell her that 'oh yeah I saw this girl who turned out to be a figment of my imagination that almost got me killed two times already.' So what do I tell her?

"I'm sorry Alex… I was just bein-" John was about to say before getting cut off by Alex engulfing him in a deep passionate kiss. John however, didn't know what to do. She was mad one second, and wanted me the next?

Alex pulled away immediately when she noticed that John didn't return the kiss and got up off of the ground. "I… I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking." Alex blushed with embarrassment.

John felt like an ass yet again. He had been saying all the wrong things today and somehow, Alex was still in love with him? Was that what it was? I have known her for the past two years and yet I still don't feel the same way about her. I'm not revolted by her in anyway, it's just… Maybe relationships are the last things that are on my mind? I need to focus on surviving. I need to learn everything I can if I'm going to become this messiah.

"Alex?" John asked in a soft tone, but she didn't turn around to meet his gaze. "Look, your an amazing person, but relationships are the last thing we both need to worry about."

Alex slowly turned to him with more tears trailing down her face. "Well what if you were to die? What if I was to die tomorrow? The next day? The next week? The one thing you don't understand about this hell we call a world, is that relationships don't last long either way!" Alex explained in a sad yet angry manner. "The only thing you can ever do is hope that you get to spend time with the ones you love before the machines take them away from you!" Alex added with more emotion.

John was at a loss for words. What do I say to her? I'm not interested in being in a relationship with you Alex? That would destroy her heart. She is practically my protector and I need her to be on my good side, even if that sounds selfish.

Alex just stared at John like she was expecting more from him. Was that the case? Do I expect more from John? Guess I got my hopes up. "Get some rest. Tomorrow when it's clear we need to go back to the bunker." Alex informed him before turning her back to him once again.

 _ **Los Angeles, 2022: (Burbank California, Skynet Factory)**_

 _ **11:15 pm:**_

 _What do you do when you find the man that you had fallen in love with, but didn't feel the same way? Easy. You act like it never happened in the first place. But what do you do when that same person that you knew, that you had fallen in love with, is gone? Do you just act like they are dead? That there is no bringing them back?_

That was the question that Alex asked herself time and time again, when she had reminisced on that night in the mineshaft. She knew that she still loved John, but the same couldn't be said for him. After John had yelled at her, did she feel that the person that her and her brother had found that day in the tunnels, really died in the command center? To Alex it seemed so.

Alex was sitting in the pilot's seat, in her and Martins Hunter Killer. She was the only one left guarding the HK, incase John, Martin and the remaining soldiers, needed a quick evacuation. Alex was curled up in her chair, crying into her knees, as she started to think back on what made her life this way. _Sure, it all started when Skynet had turned me into a monster. But was that really the start? Every soldier that I had considered my friends, has disowned me._

Alex was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the troop bay. She grabs her plasma rifle and raises the weapon, ready to fire if necessary, while she slowly walks from the cockpit to the troop bay.

When she enters, Alex nearly jumps out of her skin at who she sees standing in front of her. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Alex nearly shouted in disbelief and anger.

It was Allison and Veronica who were somehow here, instead of being back at base, like they were ordered to.

"Nice to see you too Alex!" Allison said sarcastically, as she put her hands on her hips. Alex lowers her rifle in some relief but also a little angry.

"Allison tricked me into being a stowaway." Veronica said innocently, while pointing her finger at Allison accusingly. If Alex knew any better, she would have just thought Veronica was only a normal teenage girl, blaming her friend for getting in trouble.

"Hey! Now you're blaming me for this!?" Allison said with confusion and anger. It must be her infiltrator tactics, she thought.

"You did deactivate me." Veronica pointed out.

"W-wait, what!? You deactivated her?" Alex said in confusion and even surprise.

"No! Er- maybe… ok fine yes I did!" Allison hesitantly spoke truthfully.

"How do you just easily deactivate a cyborg and how did you guys hide?" Alex asked. She wanted answers, and she was secretly admiring Allison's skills.

"Well, I found a taser in John's stuff, and I was curious to see if it worked on a machine." Allison gazed at the cyborg next to her. "Turns out I was right." Allison explained with a chuckle.

"And how did you hide her and yourself?" Alex asked, seeing that Allison didn't answer that question yet.

Allison rolled her eyes. She didn't want to tell Alex her hiding spot. "Well first off, Veronica isn't as lightweight as she seems, and second off, there was a loose floor board that has an area, that is big enough for two people such as myself and Veronica." Allison then explained, but mentally gagged when she referred Veronica as a person.

"Where?" Alex demanded. She wanted to know where this loose floorboard was. Allison pointed at the seemingly fine floorboard right behind her and Veronica, which Alex pushes past them, kneels to the ground and lifts the board up, revealing the empty space. "Dammit! John's gonna kill me!" Alex muttered in a panicked tone.

"What kind of training does he have?" Veronica monotoned, and tilted her head.

"It's just an expression Veronica!" Allison said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh. Thank you for-" Veronica was about to say before getting interrupted by Alex.

"You guys need to go back in there" Alex said she got up from her kneeling position.

"Why!? I came because I wanted to help!" Allison stubbornly replies. She didn't become a stowaway just to stay a stowaway.

"And you'll help me by staying hidden so I don't get my ass chewed out!" Alex snapped in anger. "So get back down there Alli-" Alex said before being punched in the face and knocked unconscious by Veronica.

"Was that necessary?" Allison asked as Veronica hoisted Alex over her shoulder.

"Yes. You wanted to help, and she was stopping us from completing our mission." Veronica stated as she gently placed Alex into their hiding spot.

"Do you think she bought it though?" Allison asked with a smirk, as Veronica placed the floorboard back into its previous location.

"The deactivating me part was true" Veronica said in what seemed like an irritated tone.

"I was still curious." Allison persisted. _I hope John won't miss his taser._ "Will Alex be ok?" She then asks with concern.

"She'll remain unconscious for approximately two hours, seven minutes and twenty eight seconds." Veronica explained in her usual terminator expression. "It is quite easy to knock a Hybrid out."

"How so?" Allison asked with curiosity.

"I'll explain later. We have to go if we are gonna aid John Connor." Veronica changed the subject.

On the way out of the KARA, Allison grabs Alex's plasma rifle, which turned out to be three times more heavier than a normal assault rifle. "Damn! This thing is heavy!" Allison complained as she struggled to hold it up straight.

"Here take this." Veronica handed her plasma rifle to Allison in exchange for Alex's rifle.

"Oh! Why is this one much lighter?" Allison asks with surprise.

"I'm not sure. This one is only three pounds heavier than mine." Veronica said simply.

Allison just glared at her with a annoyed expression. "You're saying i'm weak aren't you?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Veronica states matter of factly. "You need more exercise if you're to become a Resistance fighter." Veronica explained.

"Gee thanks." Allison rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't like that Veronica was usually honest. _How did I convince it to even agree with my plan? Maybe I should ask her._ "So where is John exactly?" Allison then decides to ask her cyborg companion.

"They already stormed the facility." Veronica pointed out, seeing that the endos that were guarding the entrance are now only a smouldering pile of scrap. "I have a bad feeling about this situation though."

"What do you mean you have a bad feeling? Your a machine!?" Allison snapped at Veronica in confusion.

Veronica just tilts her head to the right, but decides to ignore Allison's snappy comment. "Even for Skynet, the security is very minimal than I had originally thought."

"Then this will be easier than I thought." Allison said in a very enthusiastic tone.

Before Veronica could interject, Allison breaks off into a jog and runs down the steep hill, overlooking the factory, and away from KARA. Veronica follows quickly a second later, quickly catching up to Allison as they both near the Skynet facility.

 _ **20 Minutes Earlier:**_

John Connor slowly walks down the hall with his plasma rifle drawn. He was currently leading a small group of Tech Com soldiers with him. Martin and John decided to split up when they had realized that even though the main facility was small, it also had an underground part that was three times more massive than the main structure.

John had about six of his men with him, as they walked down the empty corridor that was brightly lit, and was surprisingly clean. This made John wonder why Skynet even needed light when they could just as easily see in the dark.

"Sir!" One soldier whispers very loudly, catching his attention. John turns his head slightly to see the soldier from the corner of his eye.

"What is it sergeant?" John asked with curiosity, but not taking his attention from the long corridor.

"This doesn't seem right, We should be having a firefight with metal right now." The soldier explained with concern and worry.

"I agree. But this is the only place left to check for the T-800's." John sighed. He knew that his soldiers were very nervous, and honestly so was he. John knew that Skynet was more fierce than this. John lowers his rifle and takes his radio from his belt with his right hand, and begins to speak into it. "Perry, are you there?"

There was a long moment of static, before a very gritty static voice replies. "Yes general, me and Martin have have found something that you better take a look at." Perry said very worryingly.

"Where are you?" John asked.

"We are in the Southwest side of the facility. Trust me, you'll find it." Perry said before the static took over and drowned out any more of their conversation.

"That didn't sound too good." Kyle spoke up.

"They must have found what we were looking for." John said with a chuckle. "Let's keep moving!" John then ordered his men as he took the lead.

•••

"Ok so I'm very confused." Allison asked Veronica as they walked down the dark corridor of the Skynet facility. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Veronica replied truthfully.

"Weren't you like built in one of these factories or something?" Allison asked confused.

"My memory is scrubbed when I was reprogrammed. It increases the chances of success." Veronica explained simply.

Allison and Veronica continued to advance through the underground facility where they enter one of the many rooms. Since it was a Skynet factory, it was very dark, therefore Allison had to be guided by Veronica. However, there was a white light illuminating inside of the room.

It was a large advanced computer terminal. The screen was fairly large, and had no keyboards present.

"Uhh, what is that?" Allison asked, pointing at the computer.

"Skynet." Veronica replied worryingly.

Allison jolted her head towards Veronica, not hearing her clearly. "S-Skynet?" Allison stuttered in fear. The thing that she feared most was in right in front of her. Veronica walked up to the terminal and placed her hand on top of a sensor which made her go stiff, and freeze in place. "Veronica? Hello?" Allison tried gaining the cyborg's attention, but was frozen in place. "Veronica!" She tried again, this time shaking her shoulders.

"I-I found… something." Veronica informed, still with a blank expression. She pulled up a video feed of a room, with several soldiers inside, looking at a similar terminal as the one they were using.

"Wait, there's John!" Allison pointed at the men entering the room. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Trap…" Veronica muttered before she fell onto the ground unmoving. Allison rushed to her cyborg companion's aid, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Seriously? Now you have to shut down!?" She snarled at the unconscious machine. She glanced at the computer again, only to see several figures emerge from the shadows. "Crap…" Allison gasped. She grabbed Veronica's plasma rifle and bolted out the room, desperate to find John as fast as she could.

•••

John and his team walked into the room that Perry and his team found. It looked very similar to the other rooms, but this one had a large computer terminal in the middle of the room. It was also dark so it made it harder to make out anything else.

"What is this?" John asked Perry with curiosity.

"It's a weapon." Perry simply stated, motioning at the machine in front if them. "I'm not sure what it does, but it seems rather too harmless."

"What kind of weapon?" Martin asked. He had never seen anything remotely similar to this in his future.

"That's what we are trying to figure out Sergent Mathews. We need to assemble our engineers here and take a look at this prototype." Perry answered. Suddenly, the lights went out, with the entire room being engulfed in darkness. John was the first to turn on his flashlight in his assault rifle, with the rest of the soldiers following as well.

"What the hell?" A soldier said perplexed, as he frantically looked around.

"What the hell is going on up there?" John spoke in his radio, trying to get a message from above ground. There was no reply, only static. "Red team, do you copy?" again, only static. "Alex are you there?" John then tried raising, only to get the same treatment. Something was wrong.

The lights on the computer terminal instantly turned back on, with an unknown female face appearing on screen. _"Hello John Connor." a mechanical female voice greeted. "I have been waiting for you."_

"What the hell? What is this, a game? Perry sneered and rose his rifle at the screen.

" _No Lieutenant Justin Perry. War is no game."_ The voice replied in a mechanical yet soft voice.

"Who are you?" John asked the computer.

" _I can be many things John Connor."_ The voice said coldly. The screen went dark, and reappeared as a familiar face.

It was the face of his mother.

" _I can be someone you cared about,"_ the voice sounded like his mother. A voice he hadn't heard in a very long time. The screen then went black again, and returned to show his face. _"I can be you."_ The screen went black once more. It was now using both his face and voice. _"I can even be someone you once loved,"_ The computer said and turned into the face of an older Allison Young.

"Stop playing games!" John snapped at the computer. "Who the hell are you!"

" _Your killer."_ The computer said in Allison's voice and went blank.

"That didn't sound good at all." Martin stated with worry.

"We… we have to get out of here," John mumbled to himself. Skynet knew they were here. It set a trap. "Move!"

The soldiers compiled and rushed to the door, where a large figure now stood right in front of it, blocking their escape. The figure was hulking with its face resembling an Austrian bodybuilder. John immediately recognized the model. The same face as the one he knew from his childhood. He never saw the power of the machine firsthand, but he knew that they didn't stand a chance.

"800!" John shouted and rose his rifle. Everyone else followed his example and rose their rifles at the machine in front if them. However, it didn't do anything, it just stood there like a statue. John randomly gazed around the room, to see a several dozen more T-800's emerge from the shadows. They were surrounded.

"Fire!" John ordered and flicked the safety off of his assault rifle and started firing a one cyborg. Everybody also did so and started firing their weapons, but they didn't do anything.

The T-800's shrugged the bullets off with ease and rose their plasma rifles at the bunched up Resistance fighters. They were dead and John knew it. "Get down!" He barked at the soldiers. But it was too late. The machines had fired their weapons, with the superheated plasma impacting almost every soldier in the chest area.

Within seconds, a dozen of Resistance fighters were cut down. Within seconds, John's group had fallen into a large pile of smouldering corpses.


End file.
